One Little Thing Can Change Everything
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: Has one little thing changed your life. Read about the Shugo Chara! girls try their hardest to get their lives back. Can they get back the ones they love. But 3 years in a coma could make it hard to do so
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hey peoples

Ikuto:Aren't you suppose to work on your other story

Me:Yes but this other story popped into my head last night and I didn't want to forget

Rima:Whatever

Me:I only own the plot

Utau:On with the story

Has something ever happened to you that changed your life that changed everything. They couldn't believe what one fight could do to me. They had lost the love of their lives 3 years ago. It all started with a battle:

_Another X character was on the loose. Ikuto Utau Nadeshiko Kairi and Kukai were all at Seiyo with Amu Tadase Rima Yaya and Nagihiko. Ikuto was dating Amu Utau was dating Kukai Nadeshiko was dating (Sorry Nadeshiko I had to do this)Tadase(Sorry!)Kairi was dating Yaya and Rima was dating Nagihiko. They had just got done turning it back when their was an explosion in the back. They turned to see 5 ninjas._

__Amu went in first."Spiral Heart Special!"screamed Amu and threw her baton. The one she threw_ it at caught it and threw it back at her with full force. Amu tried to doge it but got hit in the head. Hard she fell and untransformed"Amu!"they all screamed. Ikuto ran up to her and held her tight._

_Rima and Nadeshiko then went in."Juggling Party!"said Rima and her bowling pins went after two of them."Dancing Butterfly."said Nadeshiko. Her fan came out and did a dance move that crated a energy blast at the same two. Rima and Nadeshiko thought it would hit for sure but the two ninjas both did a shield that blocked both off."Impossible!"yelled Rima and Nadeshiko in shock. Then both ninjas did their own blast which hit straight at Nadeshiko and Rima. They both fainted."Nadeshiko Rima!"they all shouted. Nagihiko ran and hugged Rima and Nadeshiko while Tadase was hugging Nadeshiko._

_"Now I'm mad!"yelled Utau."Let's go Utau-chi!"yelled Yaya."Little Duckies Dash!"yelled Yaya and her little rubber duckies came and charged at one."White Wing!"yelled Utau and feathers came into a blast."Easy."said one of the ninjas about to be hit. Both dodged with ease. Then the two ninjas made their own attack and hit both Utau and Yaya. They both fell."Utau! Yaya!"the boys screamed. Kairi went to Yaya while Kukai was holding Utau._

_All the ninjas nodded and suddenly disappeared."We have to take them to the hospital."said Nagihiko. They all nodded and carried the girls there._

_An hour later the doctor came out telling the boys on how the girls were."How are they?"asked Tadase."They are fine. Just a few broken bones a couple bruises."said the doctor looking at a chart."That's good."said Kukai relieved."Yes it is it could have been more. Wait! There is something else actually."said the doctor concerned."What?"the boys asked in unison."How do you know them?"asked the doctor."Were their boyfriends."answered Ikuto."Then you won't like this. The girls are in a coma."said the doctor."What!?!"screamed Kukai Ikuto and Tadase."What?"whispered Nagihiko and Kairi in shock. They left the doctor there and ran to the girls rooms._

_Tadase looked at Nadeshiko. She looked so lifeless. He held back tears(Like the wimp he isXD)and stroked her hair. "Nadeshiko...I was going to tell you this on our anniversary but I think you should know now that I love you."_

_Nagihiko looked at the petite girl in front of him."Rima."he said his bangs covering his eyes."Wake up soon."he said and kissed her forehead.(I know I know I am a big marshmallow.)_

_Kairi went inside to see a dead looking Yaya on the bed."Yaya."he whispered."I hope I can see your laughing face again."he went to her and held her hand tightly._

_ Kukai went straight to Utau's side and looked at her."Please Utau. Everyone needs you. Wake up soon."he said"please..."he then kissed her._

_ Ikuto was looking at Amu's body. It looked lifeless."Amu. Wake up soon."he said and kissed her. He left after a couple minutes to see everyone else outside."Come on. We should probably tell their parents."said Ikuto. They all nodded and told their parents_

_ 6 months later they had different girlfriends. They did their best to forget about the girls. The girls still didn't wake up until 3 years later....._

Amu:P.O.V:

I opened my eyes. How long has it been 3 hours since that fight? Wait where am I!? Where's everyone else?"Good she has finally awaken."said a female voice."Where am I? Who are you?"I asked still trying to get used to the lights around me."Well your in the hospital and I'm a nurse. Just checking your pulse that's all."she said."Why am I in the hospital? I was just with my friends a couple hours ago."I said looking around."Why it has been more then a few hours since you came."she said looking worried."What? How long have I been here?"I asked."Well 3 years and a month."she said. My eyes widened."3 years!?!?!

Me:And that is my new story

Amu:So why is no one else here

Me:Because the boys are at a pizza parlor and the girls are sleeping. Oh and I have no idea why I put Tadase and Nadeshiko thing sorry people. I know I messed the whole universe but please I will never write anything sbout them ever again only in this story and when its done TadasexNadeshiko thing will die 8D

Amu:Oh ok R&R :3


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hey peoples. I would've update sooner but I was working on my other story

Ikuto:About time

Me:Whatever

Utau:Mel doesn't own anything

Me:Oh and thank you xAmuxIkuto for helping me pick which names I should use. Your awesome

Utau:On with the story

Amu P.O.V:

I could not believe I was in a coma for three years!"Um what's your name?"I asked."My names Maddie. I've been your nurse ever since you came in Amu."she said smiling."Well did you see when I came in?"I asked Maddie."Yes I was in the information desk when it happened. These five boys came in. One of them was holding you and the rest were also holding girls. They asked for help and we got you to a room fast. The doctor checked on you girls and said you girls were in a coma. The boys were very sad when they heard the news."said Maddie."Oh. Well have the other girls awaken yet?"I asked."Not that I know of."said Maddie."What' the date and what happened to the boys?"I asked."Well the date is January 11 2010. The boys would visit you every day until."she said."Until what?"I asked worried. Had something happened to Ikuto and the others?"Well one day they didn't show up anymore. A week later though they did send you each flowers."she said.

"Um can I see my friends?"I asked."Of course. Just let me get you a wheelchair."she said and left. A moment later she came back and I stepped in the chair. Maddie wheeled me across the hall to see Nadeshiko sitting on the bed."Nadeshiko.."I said."Amu."she said turning. We both got up and hugged each other."Do you know to?"I asked."Yes."she said. We broke apart." you know if the others woke up yet?"I asked. She shook her head."Well want to check?"I asked her."Yes it would be good to see them again."she said."Maddie where are the rest of my friends?"I asked."Well there is one on the left of this room and one on the right. The other two are on both sides of your room Amu."she said."If you need anything just call."and she left.

"Come on Nadeshiko. Let's go see the others."I said and she nodded. We left the room and looked at the one to the left."Yaya Yuki."I read off the files of the door. Nadeshiko opened the door to see Yaya and Utau."Amu Nadeshiko!"said Utau and Yaya."Utau Yaya!"Nadeshiko and I said. They then ran to hug us. We hugged back."Welcome back."said Utau."You too."said Nadeshiko and we all let go."Ok now all we need is Rima."I said."Let's go!"said Yaya and we went to Rima's room which was right next to mine. We went inside to see Rima looking out the window."Rima!"said Utau Yaya and I. She turned and smiled at them."Hi guys."she said."Come over"and we came over.

Rima opened the door. She has a balcony room. There were two benches. Rima and I sat on one of them while Nadeshiko Utau and Yaya sat at the other."Hey wait where are our charas!"I exclaimed"Right here!"said a voice. We looked to see Ran Miki Su Dia Kusukusu Iru Eru Pepe and Temari. They floated to us."We missed you."said the charas."We missed you too."we all said. We talked for a long time after that.

"Wait!"said Utau suddenly."What's wrong Utau?"I asked."Where are the boys?"she asked. It just hit me. Where are the boys?"Temari do you know?"asked Nadeshiko. The charas suddenly went sad."What's wrong?"asked Rima."Yeah their not dead or something right?"asked Yaya."No their not. They"started Ran."They got new girlfriends."said Miki.

Ikuto P.O.V:

I was walking around with Nagihiko Kairi Tadase and Kukai."Hey guys. What do you wanna do?"I asked."dunno."they said. My phone vibrated. I checked my call.

Hi Ikuto!!! Are you busy tonight

I texted back

No Megan

I got another one

Good then meet me at the regular cafe tonight

I texted back

k

"Having fun with your girlfriend tonight Ikuto."said Kukai smirking. The other guys just snickered."Shut up! And you don't go out with your girlfriend?!"I asked annoyed."Yeah but I haven't become a wuss with mine."said Kukai."You were when you were dating Utau!"I yelled. Suddenly we all looked sad. I almost forgot I dated Amu or even she was alive. Ever since I met Megan I tried my best to forget about the incident."Sorry dude."I said."It's ok I'm sorry too."said Kukai."How about we visit them at the hospital?"suggested Kairi."Sure. Maybe they woke up."said Nagihiko and we left for the hospital.

Normal P.O.V:

"What?!"the girls screamed. They couldn't believe that their loved ones had found new girls."I can't believe it."said Utau crying."It's ok Utau. We don't need those traders."said Rima."Um excuse me Amu."said Maddie who had just walked in.'You girls have five visitors. They are the boys who brought you in the day you girls came."said Maddie."No! I mean tell them that were still asleep and the doctor needs to do some tests on us today."I said."Ok."she said and left."I can't believe they betrayed us!"screamed Yaya."We should get inside don't want people watching."said Nadeshiko. We went inside and closed the door."Why?"whispered Rima. I saw the tears in her eyes."Why would Nagihiko do this to me?"cried Rima."Rima none of us knew this would happen. All we have to do is move on."said Amu."Amu is right. If they betray us then we ignore them."said Yaya proudly."Yeah we don't need them."said Rima wiping away the tears."Hey check out this song."said Utau."Hey it's a new Selena Gomez one. It's called Falling Down. Hey here are the lyrics."said Utau and started playing it.

Utau:

You walk and talk like your some new sensation

Rima:

You move in circles you don't need an invitation

Amu:

You spend your money you get no satisfaction

Nadeshiko:

You play it right so you can get the right reaction

Yaya:

It won't be long my darling

Everyone:

pick up the phone nobody's on it

where are your friends now baby

Utau:

Aren't they the ones suppose to be their for You!

Nadeshiko:

When your falling down your world starts spinning out You!

Amu:

When your falling down no it's not all about You!

Yaya:

When your falling down you know I'll be around

Rima:

When your falling down falling down

Utau and Rima:

What's out of place when you look into the mirror

Nadeshiko and Yaya:

The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer

Amu:

Your eyes are fixed your smile is so elastic

Everyone:

You gave me roses but their all just made of plastic

Nadeshiko:

It won't be long my darling

Utau:

pick up the phone nobodys on it

Rima:

where are your friends now baby

Yaya:

Aren't they the ones suppose to be their for

Everyone:

You!

When your falling down the world starts spinning out You!

When your falling down no it's not all about You!

When your falling down you know I'll be around

When your falling down falling down

Utau:

Smile for the camera

Yaya:

Everybody looking at you

Rima:

Smile for the camera

Nadeshiko:

if their all about to trash you

Amu:

Smile for the camera

Who's gunna catch you

Everyone:

You!

When your falling down the world starts spinning out You!

When your falling down no it's not all about You!

When your falling down you know I'll be around

When your falling down falling down

Smile for the camera everybodys looking at you

Smile for the camera if their all about to trash you

"Wow."said Utau."Suddenly I don't feel bad anymore."she smiled."Yeah me too."said the rest of us."Well we should get to our rooms."I said and we all said bye and left Rima's room.

Nagihiko P.O.V:

We just left the hospital. I kept wondering how long they'll be asleep. I was happy about dating Lori but I also want to see Rima again."Well that was a waste of time"said Kairi."I don't get how they could sleep that long."said Kukai."Well they are in a coma so they could sleep for years dummy."I said.

"Well I gotta go meet Casey."said Kukai and left."Yeah I gotta go see Megan."said Ikuto and left."I now have to go see Mia."said Kairi."I have to go to Ali See ya."Tadase and left. I sighed. Rima...

Me:And That's it

Ikuto:Why so long

Me:I got bored

Amu:Why did you put all that music

Me:I got bored

Yaya:Yaya liked it

Nadeshiko:R&R

Me:Bye bye for now :) :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hey peoples ^^**

**Tadase:I'm not surprised you write slow -_-**

**Me:Can you do a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BAKA YARO!!!(bastard)**

**Tadase ran out of the room in fear**

**Utau:Weakling**

**Kairi:Malody does not own anything just the plot**

**Yaya: On with the story^^

* * *

**

8 months later**(What!? My story my rules!)**

**Nadeshiko P.O.V:**

We left the hospital a week later. We got over the boys a month later and were home schooled every day for 7 months because we missed a lot of school and we couldn't go to Seiyo in the middle of the year and know nothing. Well Nagihiko dosen't know I have woken up yet. My mother and father are divorced so mother has me while father has Nagihiko. I don't really care. My mother has told my father but I told him over the phone to not tell Nagihiko so he doesn't know.

Oh well today is the first day of school for us. I don't think anyone will remember us. Some people will probably think I'm Nagihiko. Oh well.

Right now I'm walking to Seiyo High with Amu Utau Yaya and Rima. The uniforms were the same but boys and girls could wear any color they anted but had to be plaid. The boys still had to wear those shorts while girls wore skirts."So what are we going to do when they find out?"asked Utau."I don't know. We ignore them I guess they dumped us we ignore them easy."said Amu."Yeah your right Amu!"said Yaya."We don't need them."

"Well were here I said. We all looked at Seiyo Middle."Well let's go."I said and we went inside.

After a while we found our classes and were waiting outside the classrooms. I was with Amu and Rima. We were waiting for the teacher to tell us to come in."Come in please."said the teacher named **(What I couldn't think of anything else)**We went inside to be stared at by everyone. I saw that Nagihiko and Tadase were also in my class. Oh great.

"Now intruduce yourselves please."said . "My name is Fugisaki Nadeshiko."I said."My name is Hinamori Amu."said Amu."I am Mashiro Rima."said Rima. I saw Nagihiko's face:shock. Tadase:I'm surprised he didn't faint."Well take your seats."he said and our seats were right in front of Nagihiko and Tadase."Now students talk queitly while I go make some copies of todays test. Mashiro-san Hinamori-san Fugisaki-san you three aren't going to since it is your first day."said and left. Everyone was now talking.

I was talking with Amu and Rima when."Nadeshiko."said a voice behind me. I turned to see Nagihiko."What?"I asked."When did you get out of your coma?"he asked."Ask father."I said."What!? He knew!?"he asked. I just nodded and continued to talk to Amu and Rima.

**Rima P.O.V:**

"Rima."said someone behind me. I turned to see the heartbreaker."What is it Fugisaki?"she asked.'I_ refuse to call him by his first name!' _she thought in her head."What happened? When did you get out of your coma?"he asked."I ain't telling figure it out yourself!"she snapped and went back to talking.

The teacher then came back.**(I'll skip to the end of the day now)**

**Nadeshiko P.O.V:**

It was the end of the day and I was waiting for Amu and the others."Hello Nadeshiko."said Hotori who just came up to me."What is it Hotori?"I asked. I didn't want him anymore he was like trash to me."I'm glad you woke up."he said."I just ignored him. What I noticed though was that he was now taller then me by a couple inches."Look this isn't easy for me to say this?"he started."But I have a new girlfriend."I crossed my arms."I know and I don't care. Get out of my life!"I said and he left looking sad.

**Utau P.O.V:**

Damn it! Souma was in the way. I was just about to meet Nadeshiko in the frnt but here he is in his heartbreaking form."Listen to me Utau."he said. I had been trying to get away from him for a couple minutes now and he is really starting to bug me."Don't act so familiar with me Souma!"I spat."What happened to you?"he asked. I just bolted away from him. I heard him calling my name but I didn't care.

**Rima P.O.V:**

I was just about to leave my last class when I was stopped by a Fugisaki."Rima will you tell me why your acting so coldly to me lately."he said blocking the entrance."Why should I!?"I exclaimed. I didn't want him anymore."Because I love you and you love me."he said giving me a sad confused look."No! Just leave me alone and go back to your girlfriend!"I screamed at him and left. I ran tears spilling down my cheeks. He didn't love me.

**Yaya P.O.V:**

I bumped into Sanjou on my way out and now he won't leave me alone!"Yaya can we just talk this out?"he asked."No!"I snapped."Why won't you talk to me?"he asked."Because your a baka yaro**(You should know what that means ;)**!!!"I then ran passed him . I don't care anymore. If he really loved me he would've waited.

**Amu P.O.V:**

I was about to leave the school when Tsykiyomi came to me."Move!"I yelled."Why are you treating me like crap?"he asked."Cause I can."I said."Why?"he asked."Just leave me alone already."I said."Aren't you happy to see your boyfriend?"he asked."Don't you mean ex?"I said and left.

I then saw everyone else waiting at the gate...looking sad."Hey sorry for being late. What's wrong?"I asked.

"Hotori"

"Souma"

"Fugisaki"

"Sanjou"

"Tyskiyomi"

"Why can't they just leave us alone.?"said Yaya and we left.

Ikuto P.O.V:

What the hell just happen!? Isn't Amu glad to see her boyfriend again. Even though I did find another one. But it was only to get my mind off Amu. I was going to break up with Megan after Amu woke up but I'll keep her until I find out why she hates me and how to solve it.

Well now I was walking to the front gate to see all the guys."Hey Ikuto What took you so long?"asked Kukai. We started walking."Amu. She treated me like shit and said I was her ex."I said."You don't have the hardest. Yaya called me a baka yaro."said Kairi."Well Nadeshiko yelled at me."said Tadase."Utau kept calling me Souma and ignoring me."said Kukai."Rima told me to leave her alone cause I had another girlfriend.

"Wait. How did she find out? The only people that know is the whole school which no one remembers them so they have no point."I said."And the only other people were all of the charas."said Kairi."Rhythm!"yelled Nagihiko."What?"said Rhythm."Did you tell Rima I had another girlfriend!?"he asked."No! I told Temari."he said."Well see ya at home!"said Rhythm and him and the other charas left."Those bakas**(Idiots)**. Now what are we suppose to do?"said Kukai."I don't know."said Tadase."I'll ask my dad. Nadeshiko told me he knows."said Nagihiko."Well see ya guys."we all said and went our separate ways.

'How am I going to get out of this mess?'

* * *

**Me:Ok chapter done**

**Amu:Why the freak did you have to put what happens to them-_-**

**Me:Because when I was done your part I thought it needed something so I wrote that :)**

**Rima:Whatever-_-**

**Utau:Why can't you write that we get new guys**

**Me:That is....a good idea Utau I might write that**

**Boys:What!?!?!**

**Yaya:R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:I know I haven't updated in like a billion years now. But I was working on a new story and trying to post it up but it didn't work so I had to delete it and I was also working on my other two stories.**

**Amu:Well at least you updated**

**Rima:Weren't you also reading other fan fics.**

**Me:Maybe**

**Kukai:Lazy**

**Ikuto:Melody doesn't own anything**

**Utau:On with the story

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V:**

For about the next week the boys were ignored by the girls. Ikuto would try to talk to Amu but she would just ignore him or just leave. Nagihiko would try to talk to Rima or Nadeshiko but Rima would just curse at him and leave and Nadeshiko would talk to him**(blame their parents)**but nothing about the coma thing. Kukai would get cursed/hit by Utau if he's less then 3 feet away from her. Kairi and Yaya just ignored each other really. Kairi didn't want to get Yaya angry and if he did then it would make hell seem nice.**(Go Yaya go!)**Tadase would talk to Nadeshiko but she wouldn't care at all and leave. So yeah the boys were getting no where.

Ikuto Kairi Kukai Tadase and Nagihiko were at Nagihiko's house."Dude what the hell are we suppose to do?"asked Kukai."How am I suppose to know?"asked Nagihiko."Well what about you Kairi?"asked Tadase."Ok I might be smart but I'm not cupid."said Kairi."Well you should since your the smartest."said Ikuto. Then they all started fighting.

While across the hall Nadeshiko Amu Rima Utau and Yaya were in Nadeshiko's room."Could you idiots keep it down!!"yelled Nadeshiko."Ugh. How long do you think they'll go?"asked Amu."I don't know."said Utau."Man I can't believe you have to stay at your mom told you to stay at your dad's for the week. Having to spend 2 days with that bastard is like hell."said Rima making a face."I know right."said Yaya."Well I can't help it. He is my brother after all."said Nadeshiko."Well I can't stand to even be in the same building as them so can we got somewhere else Nadeshiko?"asked Utau."Sure."she answered and they left.

They walked around and ended up in the park."We had so many memories here with them."said Amu."Yeah."they all said."But that's in the past. Now we need better guys."said Yaya."Yeah your right."said Amu."Now we promise we'll get new guys."said Rima."Ones that aren't complete bastards."said Utau."Yeah let's do it."said Nadeshiko.

"So do you want to just get away from the pain?"asked a random voice. They turned to see a girl with dark skin black hair and dark brown eyes."Um in a way yes."said Amu."They broke your heart. Didn't they?"asked the girl."Yes."said Yaya sadly."Well I could be of help. My name is Laura and I am a agent."said Laura."Well Laura. What does that have anything to do with us?"asked Nadeshiko."I cannot tell you now but it will all be clear eventually. Come."said Laura and they left.

About an hour later they were at a secret base."Your training will begin."said Laura."Wait what training? What's going on?"asked Utau."Long story short. You girls will become spies."said Laura."Why?"asked Yaya."I cannot explain a lot but it is important. That is all I can say for now. You just have to trust us."said Laura sternly."Ok one thing though. What agency is this?"asked Rima."We are the super secret agency S.P.I.E.S Secret People Investigating Elite Services**(I don't know. I couldn't think of anything else XD)**"said Laura."We are more secretive then the F.B.I and the C.I.A that's why almost no one knows about us."and she lead them to a room."You girls will be trained."said Laura and a easy training session began.

Back with the boys."So now what?"asked Ikuto."I don't know."said Kukai."I'm gonna go get something to eat."said Nagihiko."I'll come too."said Kairi."Whatever. Nothing else to do."said Ikuto."I don't really care."said Kukai."Ok."said Tadase and they left.

They went to the food court in the mall."Hey Kukai!"said a voice. They turned to see Casey Lori Ali Megan and Mia."Hey girls. What's up?"asked Kukai."Oh nothing just shopping."said Casey."So what are you guys doing here?"asked Megan."Nothing. Just getting something to eat. Want anything?"asked Ikuto."Um sure!"they said in unison."Ok what do you girls want?"asked Tadase."Salad."thy all said in unison."Ok."said Kairi. After they payed they went to a table and ate.

Amu was in a training session where she has to beat up ninjas. She was doing good until a ninja kicked her in the back. She fell from the force and the training session stopped."Good work Amu."said Ran.**(I know I know I didn't put the charas in until now but I forgot so here at least I put them in)**"Yes I agree."said Laura."W-What!? You can see us!?"asked the charas."Yes. I have one to. Arianna."said Laura and a chara came out.

She had light brown eyes and brown hair with orange streaks. She was wearing a white tank with an orange shrug white jeans with a orange star at the bottom and orange Mary Jane."Hi! My name's Arianna and I'm Laura's would-be self."said Arianna."HI I'm Ran and this is Miki Su Dia Temari Pepe Iru Eru and Kusukusu."

"Nice to meet you all."said Arianna."Looks like they get along well."said Utau."Yeah. Anyway how did I do Laura?"asked Amu."Well but you need more fence. You need to attack more."said Laura looking at the results."Don't worry though I'll help you."

"Ok Utau your next."Utau went inside and it began. Her's was almost the same as Amu's but was a forest.**(Amu had city)**."She's doing well."said Arianna."Go Uatu go!"cheered Iru and Eru."Um Laura is heir anything to eat?"asked Rima."Sure follow me."said Laura and they left. They came back a couple minutes later with food. Utau had just got done with the training session.

"So how was it Utau?"asked Rima."Good. I like the challenge."said Utau panting bit."By the results you need more defense. You need to be more defensive. I'll help you with that."said Laura."Ok next Nadeshiko."and Nadeshiko went inside. Laura was staring intently at the battle Nadeshiko had."She is good."said Laura.**(Nadeshiko's field was the same thing with ninjas but in the snow)**After a couple minutes Nadeshiko was done."Good work. You just need to control your offense. I saw when you let your guard down. You need to stay a little more focused Nadeshiko."said Laura."Other then that good work. Next is Yaya."and Yaya went in.**(Yaya has a desert)**

"Nadeshiko are you ok. You seem tired."said Temari."No it's ok. I think I did use to much offense."said Nadeshiko."That's alright. Here drink some water."said Laura handing her a bottle of water."Thank you Laura."said Nadeshiko."No problem."she said and returned to Yaya's fight.

A couple minutes later Yaya was done."good job Yaya one thing though. I like how you used dance with defense and offense but you need to know which ones to use at what time. I think I might be able to help you with that but you'll have to teach me your dance."said Laura smiling."Ok Laura!"said Yaya excitedly."Now your turn Rima."and Rima went in the training chamber.**(She had a raining feild)  
**

"She balances it out but.."and Laura trailed off."She's doing good."said Amu."Rima Rima!"cheered Kusukusu."I have to admit she is doing well."said Laura. After a few minutes Rima came out."So how did I do?she asked."Very good. You know how to balance offense and defense. There is one thing though. Your to slow. You need to pick up your pace a little."said Laura."Hey! I'm not that slow!"yelled Rima."Sorry but I'm just saying that you need to be a tad faster. Your attacks are good but you also need to balance that out with speed too."said Laura.

"I'll help all of you with your weaknesses and strengths. But right now you all must rest."said Laura."Were going home?"asked Utau."Yes we have contacted your parents and have told them that you 5 will be on a cruise for a month. So pack your bags and we'll meet at the park tomorrow. 9:00 a.m"said Laura and led them out."One more thing though. Watch your backs."

"Well I'm hungry."said Utau."Yaya hungry too!"complained Yaya."Food court at the mall?"asked Nadeshiko."Sure."said Rima."Let's go."Amu said and they left.

How will this all turn out?

* * *

**Me:Ta da!**

**Yaya:Yay update soon! I want food!**

**Me:Ok ok here ****gives Yaya candy***

**Yaya:Yay! Thank you Melody!**

**Tadase:Why did you put cliff hanger**

**Me:Cause I can gay wad!**

**Nadeshiko:I can't believe you put me with him**

**Me:I know but after I end this story none of my stories will even be 000000000000.000000000000000000000% about you guys**

**Nagihiko:Good! Cause my sister deserves better then him**

**Rima:R&R**

**Utau:So she can at least remember to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Ok yo all might think I might have not updated since last month but I updated last week**

**Utau:Now since this story is going to be pretty long we don't have time to argue or talk that much today in the beginning**

**Ikuto:She doesn't own anything**

**Amu:Read people! Read! Oh and there is no P.O.V here

* * *

**

Amu Utau Yaya Nadeshiko and Rima had just went threw the mall doors."Ok so we eat then we shop right?"asked Utau. Amu nodded."Now come on! I'm really hungry."complained Yaya. No one could blame her they were all hungry after all that training."Ok let's go."said Nadeshiko and we went on an escalator."Man I'm just glad to be awake."said Rima."I know. Being in a coma feels really weird after you wake up from it."said Utau.(Sorry I don't know what it's like I'm just thinking what it would be like)They all sighed."If only we weren't in a coma in the first place."said Amu sadly."Yeah. I wish that day never happened."said Rima looking down."It was sad to see you like that Amu."

"What?"asked Amu."The way you took that hit. It was so sad."said Rima ."Yeah it was sad to see you fall down too Rima."said Yaya."Yeah you guys looked so...helpless."said Utau."But I'm just glad that."started Amu."Were all safe?"asked Nadeshiko."Exactly. I mean how lucky were we?"asked Amu."Besides the your boyfriend finding another girl part."started Rima."We were very lucky."continued Utau."That we didn't die."kept going Yaya."or severely injured."said Nadeshiko."And that were together."finished Amu. They all smiled and walked arm in arm together.

maya"Ok so yeah. Nancy thinks that I told Keiko that she dumped Haru for Jiro can you believe that?"asked Megan"No way!"said Casey. The girls were just done their salads and were now having 'girl talk' while the boys were still eating. The boys sat at one table while the girls sat at another.(They can't all fit in one table)Ikuto was eating a pizza Tadase was eating a sushi Kairi was eating a ricballs Nagihiko was eating something from a bento box Kukai was eating ramen.(IDK)"Man I liked it better when I was dating Utau."said Kukai."I know I mean Lori is nice but I miss my Rima."said Nagihiko.

"Were sorry."said Rhythm Kiseki Daichi Musashi and Yoru"We shouldn't have told the other charas~nya~"said Yoru."Yeah you shouldn't have."said Ikuto."Well we didn't want to. It's just that if I didn't Temari would've killed me."said Rhythm."Yeah and Su threatened to shove disgusting food down my throat."said Daichi shuddering at the thought."Miki was going to tie me up and hit me like a pinata~nya~"said Yoru."Ran wouldn't give me back my crown."said Kiseki."Dia and Pepe said that they would tie me up until Yaya and Amu woke up."said Musashi."Whatever."said Kukai."Now what the hell are we suppose to do? You guys messed up our lives."said Kukai."Well they would've figured it out anyway!"said Daichi and left with the other charas. Daichi was right. Even if they did or didn't tell the girl charas.

"Ok what d you girls want?"asked Nadeshiko. They were just at the food court."Um sushi."said Rima."Pizza."said Amu."Mac and cheese!"said Yaya."Ramen."said Utau."And I'll have fried rice."said Nadeshiko. The charas all decided to have ice cream. They got their orders and went to a table. They sat two tables from where the boys were sitting but didn't see them cause they were too busy talking.

"So yeah. I bet he still can't beat me in anything."said Utau and they all shared a laugh."Amu I feel another chara."said Ran."I feel one to Utau."said Eru."So do I."said Temari."Me too."said Pepe."I can too Rima."said Kusukusu. They looked to their rights to see the boys two tables away."You have got to be kidding me."they said in unison. Unfortunate for them the boys heard and turned to see them._'Oh crap '_thought the girls.

"Amu"

"Rima"

"Nadeshiko"

"Utau"

"Yaya"

The girls just glared at them and said:(It's in the same order Amu Rima Nadeshiko Utau and Yaya)

"Dumb ass"

"Bastard"

"Crap"

"Jack ass"

"Shit"(Sorry I couldn't help myself it just seemed so right)

The boys eyes twitched. They each dragged their ex's to a different table.

* * *

"What the freak Souma!?!?"yelled Utau. Kukai took her hand."Come on Utau. Can't we just talk about this?asked Kukai."No!"she snapped."Please just let me explain."he said."No! You left me for another girl! Do you not know how I was after that!?"she snapped again."Fine."he said."Goo-"she was cut off by Kukai kissing her. She struggled to get out but couldn't.

* * *

"Let go of me!"said Yaya as she struggled out of Kairi's grip._'Since when was he this strong!?'_thought Yaya."Listen Yaya. Please talk to me."Kairi pleaded."No way in hell! You crushed my heart! Why would I even think about talking to you!?"she snapped._'What happened to my Yaya?'_thought Kairi. He suddenly kissed her. Yaya's eyes's widened.

* * *

"Let go Hotori!!!"yelled Nadeshiko."No. Were talking about this Nadeshiko."he said."The only thing to talk about is how much I'm going to hurt you if you don't let go!"she said. His left eye twitched slightly."Nadeshiko please I'm sorry"he said."I don't give a damn anymore!"she yelled. He then had no other choice and kissed her. She struggled to get out of his grip but couldn't _'Damn how is he that strong?'_she thought.

* * *

"Amu stop struggling. I've always been stronger then you."said Ikuto"I don't care!"said Amu and kept struggling."Look I need to talk to you."he said."I should care why?"she asked."Cause I love you."he said."No you don't! If you did then you would've waited for me. But instead you leave me for a complete tramp!"she yelled."You leave me no other choice Amu."he said and kissed her.

* * *

"Let me go Fugisaki!"yelled a very angry Rima."No."he said plainly."Rima why are you doing this?"he asked his bangs covering his eyes."Cause your a jerk!"she yelled."Why?"he asked."Casue you dated someone else. You could've waited but you didn't. I was a mess for an entire month because of you!"She yelled tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. He was hurt by her words. He never thought she would be this mad."I'm sorry Rima. I didn't know it would effect you so much."he said."Well it did."she said."Look Rima I'll prove it to you."he said."Prove wha-"she was cut off by him kissing her.

The other girls(Casey Megan Mia Lori Ali) saw the whole thing and thought the same thing._'What the hell!!!!!'

* * *

_

Casey stormed to Kukai and Utau. He then pulled Kukai away."What the fudge!?"she screamed."C-Casey it's not what it looks like."stuttered Kukai."I'm not talking about you! I'm talking to her!"she said. Utau however wasn't listening she was looking at her. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She wore kinda slutty clothes.

* * *

Mia pulled Kairi away from Yaya."Explain why your kissing my boy friend!?"she asked."W-Wait Mia you got it all wrong."Kairi tried to Explain."No need. I wanna here it from her."she said. Yaya wasn't even paying attention she was looking at Mia. She had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She also dressed slutty.

* * *

Ali ripped Tadase and Nadeshiko away from each other."What the hell!?!?"screamed Ali."A-Ali. Um I can explain."he stuttered."No I want to hear it from her!"she said slamming her hands on the table. While Tadase tried to stop her Nadeshiko as looking at Ali. She had black hair and gold eyes. She was dressed slutty.

* * *

Megan pushed Amu and Ikuto away from each other."How dare you kiss my boyfriend!?"she asked."Now wait one second Megan."said Ikuto."No save it. I want to know from who ever this is."she said. Amu didn't care what she said. She was looking at Megan.'She had dark purple hair and light brown eyes and was also dressed like a slut.

* * *

Rima and Nagihiko were separated by an angry Lori."Who do you think you are kissing my boyfriend!?"she asked."U-Um Lori j-just stay calm."stuttered Nagihiko."No! Now explain!"she said. Rima didn't care at all about her yelling. She looked at her. Dark brown hair and white eyes. Another slutty dressed girl. They all thought the same thing._'WTF! I got replaced by this slut!?'

* * *

_

**Utau**

"Look I didn't kiss him he kissed me."said Utau trying to keep her cool."Like I'll believe that. You look like a slut. So that doesn't help your case."said Casey."Whoa have you looked in a mirror lately?"asked Utau."At least I'm not a boyfriend stealer!"shouted Casey."Oh now your dead."said Utau and they got into fight.

**Yaya**

"Well?!"asked Mia. Yaya stood up."I didn't do anything wrong! Your stupid boyfriend kissed me!"said Yaya."How dare you say my boyfriend's stupid!"said Mia."I can say whatever I want!"said Yaya."And you know what!? I'm outa here!"and Yaya left to calm down Utau."That ugly tramp."muttered Yaya.

**Nadeshiko**

"Look I wanna know why you kissed him!?"asked Ali."I didn't even do anything!"said Nadehsiko."Yeah like I'm gonna believe that!"said Ali."Look you might be his girlfriend but I don't give a crap if you believe me or not! I'm outa here!"said Nadeshiko and started helping Yaya.

**Amu**

"Wait what!? Did you not see him kiss me!?"asked Amu."Oh so now your telling me that my boyfriend that I have been dating for more then two years was kissing another girl!?"asked Megan."Yes and did you not know that your blind! If you had eyes or a brain for that matter you would've seen he kissed me!"shouted Amu."Why would I believe you!? Ya tramp!"yelled Megan."Have you seen yourself!? Cause if ya did ya would've seen a tramp! I'm done talking to a brainless idiot like you!"said Amu and left to help control a very pissed off Utau.

(Warning the next part of the chapter will be _very_ dramatic and has words that hopefully you can all handle)

* * *

"Ok fine. That idiot over their kissed me! I didn't do anything."said Rima surprisingly calm."Oh yeah like I'm gonna believe that from you! Who are you anyway!?"asked Lori."Rima Mashiro and why in hell would I kiss that idiot!?"asked Rima losing her temper."Maybe because your his ex!? Yeah he told me!"said Lori."So what! I would never kiss that idiot in a million years!"said Rima."Now if you'll excuse me I'll be doing something worth my time."said Rima and was helping the others with Utau.

After Rima came Utau finally calmed down."Ok are you ok Utau?"asked Nadeshiko. She just nodded."Hey Casey you ok?"asked Lori."No I broke a nail!"screeched Casey holding up her hand."OMG! We have to get a manicure after this!"said Ali."Let's deal with them first."said Megan. The boys ran over to them.

"Look we didn't do anything ya sluts!"said Utau."You are dead!"said Lori and attacked her. Rima then pulled her off."You bitch! Don't attack my friend!"shouted Rima."I'll do what I want ya tramp!"yelled Lori."You did not just say that."said Rima her bangs covering her eyes."Rima just chill. These sluts aren't worth it."said Amu."Who are ya calling a slut bitch!?"shouted Mia. Yaya suddenly went up to her and slapped her."Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. Or. My. Friends. That."said Yaya darkly. Then Megan slapped Yaya."Don't you slap Mia!"screamed Megan. Nadeshiko then put Megan in a headlock."If you ever do that again you will die."said a pissed off Nadeshiko.

"Let her go!"said Lori and pulled Nadeshiko's hair."Nadeshiko!"screamed Utau and clawed her arm."Cut it out!"said Casey and punched Utau in the stomach."Utau!"said Amu and threw a smoothie at Casey and punched her in the face. Rima and Mia were having their own fight. Yaya and Ali were in hand in hand trying to push the other one down."WILL YOU GIRLS JUST STOP!"yelled the boys. They stopped their battle and turned to them. Nadeshiko, Utau, Yaya, Rima, and Amu went up to each of them and slapped them.

"We never want to see you guys ever again."said Utau."Go. Go to your girlfriends."said Yaya."It's over. Can't you see that?"asked Nadeshiko."Just leave us alone."said Amu."After what you guys did we do't want you guys anymore."said Rima."Come on let's go shop."and they left.

To be continued...

* * *

**Ok and thats done. I wanted to continue but I decided to make this half of this chapter since it was so long. Also it's Chinese New Year so happy holidays for me and every other Asian out their! So realitives are coming so I might not update for the next 12 days. Oh and Happy Valentines day too.**

**Yaya:R&R^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Hurry and say it Nadeshiko this will be a long chapter**

**Nadeshiko:Ok Melody knows she dosen't own anything so we aren't going to say this anymore since it's also a waste of time**

**Jenny:She is sorry for not updating faster she wanted to make this a really long chapter and she was reading a good book.**

**Me:This is my best friend Jenny. She gives me some of the story ideas**

One week has passed since the incident at the mall. It was Saturday the girls had moved into the S.P.I.E.S and were training. They had to wear uniforms and it was practically boarding school. Sometimes they even had to skip school to go to school their. The girls uniform was a white button up shirt white tie black jacket black plaid skirt white leggings and any shoes."Utau good work on that foot sweep."said Laura. They were in a new training room. When they trained they had to wear white shirt black capris and sneakers. It was empty with only benches for people to sit. Utau and Laura were just done their sparing session."Thanks."she said.

"Rima."said Laura sternly."Ok..."she said."That is another thing we have to work on. You girls need to be more strict."she said."Ready Go!"Rima doged a punch coming to her just by a second. She then proceeded in kicking her in her mid-section. Her attack was succesful but after Laura did a triple backwards flip. Then Laura sped toward her ready to punch. She hit her but not too hard. Rima fell and then kicked her ankle which caused Laura to fall on impact."Good. I like the surprise attack Rima."said Laura getting up then helping Rima up."But that might not always work. I still need you to move faster." Rima just nodded.

"Ok now you have all really progressed after a week. I think were good for today."said Laura."I'm going to the cafeteria."said Amu."We'll join you."said the others and they left for the cafeteria."Hey look their's the .T.C.F.S. Can't believe their back already."said Laura looking at a table. The girls looked to see five handsome boys their age.

One had messy hair like Yaya's color and had white eyes. The second had shoulder length dark purple hair that was darker then Nadeshiko's and green eyes. The third had short dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The fourth had dark brown hair and orange eyes. The last one had black hair and blue eyes. They all wore the boys uniform which was white button up shirt black jacket black tie black pants and any shoes.

"Who are they?"asked Amu clearly intrested."The Top Cool Five Spies. T.C.F.S. They're the best guys in S.P.I.E.S. The best get a name. Like mine Cobra cause of my sneaky personality on missons."said Laura."By the looks of it they just came back from their misson."she drank her smootie."What was their mission"asked Rima."Don't know. Usually I know every mission but their's was to confidental."said Laura."What are their names?"asked Nadeshiko.**(Order I described them in)**"That's Daisuke Haru Jiro Kazuki and Takashi. Theirr also known as the hottest guys around."said Laura and smirked."Oh intrested?"said Yaya smugly."No never had never will."she said plainly."I believe her."said Rima sweat dropping at her plainless**(Have no idea if that even makes any sence)**

The T.C.F.S were talking when Daisuke looked at the girls."Hey guys look."he said. They looked at them."Who are they?"asked Jiro."Their the new girls. Just came a week ago."said Takashi."They are fine."said Kazuki."I know. Should we introduce ourselves?"asked Hikaru. They all just smirked and started walking to them.

"So yeah. He won't leave me alone!"complained Yaya."Who Sanjou?"asked Amu."No potato salad. Of course Sanjou! He keeps leaving text messages phone calls I can't take it anymore!"she said."Just get a new phone Yaya."said Nadeshiko."Oh I never thought of that thanks."said Yaya."T.C.F.S heading our way."said Laura. They turned to see them walking towards them."Hm Something not uterly disgusting."said Utau."But close."siad Amu."We are so over guys until we find someone decent."said Nadeshiko.

"Hello ladies."said Jiro."Whatever."said Rima with a not-caring-so-leave-me-alone tone. The T.C.F.S were shocked. No girl had ever said that to them. Usually they would stuter or sometimes faint. Even if the girls did get heartbroken they still would've treat them the same way."Well we just wanted to welcome you girls to S.P.I.E.S"said Daisuke holding out his hand to Amu. She shook it."So what are your names?"asked Hikaru.

"Amu"

"Rima"

"Yaya"

"Nadeshiko"

"Utau yours?"

"Daisuke"

"Haru"

"Takashi"

"Kazuki"

"Jiro. Nice to meet you."

They all shook hands."Well we gotta go. We'll see you girls later."said Kazuki and they walked away."Cute."said Utau."They seem nice."said Nadeshiko."Looks like we'll be into guys sooner then we thought."said Amu."Aww! How cute!"said Laura who was ignored the whole time."Didn't expect that from you. Your usually so calm."said Rima."Well I can be energenic."she retorted."Yeah we know."said Amu and they all giggled.

"But still you guys like them."said Laura in a sing-song voice."Do not!"said Utau but then murmered 'yes'."See."said Laura."Well maybe we do but get real Laura. Why would they like us?"asked Nadeshiko."Well for one thing they greeted you guys. They usually don't care about new members. So you guys have a chance."said Laura."Maybe."said Rima.

Meanwhile at Seiyo.

The boys were sitting at the Royal Garden."Are you serious Nagi!?!?"asked Kukai."Yeah my mom told me. Nadeshiko and the others went to a boarding school."said Nagihiko."Are they that desprate to get away from us!?"asked Ikuto."Well why else would they transfer to a boarding school!?"asked Kairi."Let's just calm down. Now Nagi what school are they going to?"asked Tadase."Didn't say. My mom said in was confidental."he said."How about we find out ourselves."said Kukai smirking."What are you talking about?"asked Ikuto."Hello! Did ou guys forget something!? Were guardians we have acsess to almot all the files in the school. I bet we can find out."he said."That's...pretty smart. Even for you Kukai."said Kairi."Thank you-Hey!"he yelled."No time for talk let's go!"said Nagihiko and they all ran out of their and to the school.

Back to S.P.I.E.S Academy.

Sonce it was Saturday no one had lessons on Saturday or Sunday only training. Rima Utau and Amu shared one dorm while Nadeshiko Yaya and Laura shared another one right across the hall."Rima Utau and Amu were in their dorm doing nothing.**(I'll have a description of the dorms in the end)**"What do you girls want to do?"asked Utau. No one said anything. Amu sighed and got off her bed. She got her ID**(Me explain later)**and headed for the door."Where are you going Amu?"asked Rima."Out. I'll be back in an hour."she said and left.

Amu didn't know where she was going she just wanted to go somewhere. She walked on the campus and sighed."I wonder how Seiyo's doing."she whispered."Hey!"someone said. She turned to see Daisuke running up to her."Hey."she said."Your Amu right."he said. Amu nodded."You probably don't remember my name."he said. She shook her head."No I remember Daisuke."she said."Good. Most people don't remember."he said. They started walking."So what are you doing out here?"he asked."No reason. I just needed some air. What about you?"asked Amu."Well I just got back from a misson my dorm's boring so I just decided to some outside."he said.

"What's it like being a spy?"she asked suddenly."Fun. Going other places seeing other cultures. But I mostly like meeting other people."he said. Amu looked at him. His face was sincere._'I thought these guys would be show offs. It's clear I was way off. Daisuke's nice.'_thought Amu and smiled. He noticed her gaze and turned to her."What are you smiling about?"he taunted while smiling. She shook her head."Nothing."she said and they continued their walk.

"Hey can I ask you something?"asked Daisuke."Sure anything."she said."How was your life before you came to S.P.I.E.S?"he asked. Amu was a little surprised by the question but thought she could trust him. She told him everything. She told him about when she first cae to Seiyo, the Guardians, her relationship with Ikuto, she even told him about charas, she also told about her coma."Wow."that was all he said."I can't believe all that happened to you Amu."he said."Yeah me either."she said."You know when you told me about you ex boyfriend Ikuto was it I was wondering do you still want him back?"he asked. Amu thought about it. She never thought about Ikuto anymore. At first she did but then got over him."I..don't think so. At first I did but after a while I got over him."she said. He just nodded.

Amu came back to her dorm after a couple more minutes. Daisuke offered to walk her back but she declined the offer. She opened the door to see Rima on the computer while Utau was listening to her ipod."Hey Amu. How was your walk?"asked Rima not taking her eyes off the screen."Nice. I saw Daisuke"she said."Really? What went on?"asked Utau who had turned off her ipod to listen."Nice he's nicer then I thought."she said. Utau and Rima looked at each other and smirked."Amu likes Daisuke! Amu likes Daisuke!"they sang."Shut up I do not!"she protested but the wouldn't listen cause they were laughing."Yeah you do."said Utau after their laughing fits."No I don't were only friends."she said and floped down on her bed.

"When's dinner?"asked Amu."Um in 2 hours. Why?"asked Utau."I'm tierd."she said and dozed off."She totally likes him."said Utau slightly chuckling and turned on her ipod again."Yup."said Rima and turned her attention back to the computer. Then the door opened."Hi hi!"said Yaya."Shhhh!"said Utau."Amu's sleeping."

"Oh sorry."said Nadeshiko who came from behind her."Yeah we were bored so we just came"said Laura."So were we but then Amu told us about her time with Daisuke."said Utau."Really? Spill."commanded Laura."Well she told us that when she was out she ran into Daisuke. And they talked after word she said Daisuke was nice and they were now friends."said Rima."How cute!"siad Nadeshiko."I know right."the others said in uniosn."Well how long do you think before they become a couple?"asked Yaya."By the end of next week."said Rima. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Yaya and Laura were playing carrds, Utau was still listening to her ipod, Rima was still on the computer, Nadeshiko was reading a book, and Amu was still sleeping.

Back at Seiyo.

The guys were on the floor of the Royal Garden tierd with papers everywhere."I can't believe we searched for an hour and found nothing!"said Nagihiko."Are you sure we looked on all of their files?"asked Tadase."We looked at all of the files Tadase."said Kari sounding anoyed."Well now what are we suppose to do?"asked Ikuto."Wow what happened here?"asked a new voice.

They turned to the entrance to see Megan Lori Ali Casey and Mia."Oh nothing."said Kukai as they all got up."What's this?"asked Lori as she picked up a piece of paper and immediately got mad."What's the meaning of this!?"she asked showing them a picture of Rima and some of her bio."U-Um...my sister and the others got transferred to another school. My mom didn't remember what school it was and she wanted to send her something. So we thought we could find the school to help my mom."said Nagihiko nervously."Then why is their a picture of her!?"asked Lori."They all got transferred to the same school so if we found one we could find out."said Ikuto a bit uneasy."Fine. For now. Come on."said Mia narrowing her eyes.

"They better be careful."said Megan."No kidding."said Ali."Why'd we go their Lori?"asked Casey."You idiot! Remember they were suppose to meet us at the school gate but never showed up!"said Lori."Oh right."said Casey._'Baka'_thought Ali and Megan.

While inside the Royal Garden. As soon as the girls left the boys let out a sigh."That was close."said Kukai."No really?"asked Ikuto sarcastically."No time for fighting you idiots! It's already after school let's just all go home."said Nagihiko."What about the mess?"asked Tadase."Leave it their. We'll get it tomorrow."said Ikuto and they left.

**(I keep writing then the next chapter won't be posted up so soon so their)**

S.P.I.E.S Academy....again(**I'm changing it way to much XD)**

**After 2 hours the girls woke up Amu and went to the cafeteria for dinner.****(I will explain the entire school at the end)**They found a seat and started talking. The cafeteria was really noisy and people were everywhere. It was a surprise the girls got a seat or even their food!"Hey the T.C.F.S are coming."said a random girl and almost all the girls got makeup out."Wow. Their that popular?"asked Rima."Yup. It's not really surprising though. It happens all the time."said Laura. Then the T.C.F.S walked in and girls closed their make up and put on flirty faces.

"Makes me want to puke."said Utau."Tell me about it. Using girls like that is just disgusting."said Yaya."How's your friend now Amu?"asked Rima."Well he seemed nice a couple hour ago."protested Amu."Well people can seem like that but actully be something else."said Nadeshiko and looked sad along with Amu, Yaya, Utau, and Rima."It's ok. Besides you guys don't need them."said Laura."Yeah your right,"said Yaya wiping her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?"asked someone. They looked to see the T.C.F.S along with glares from girls."Nothing."said Utau."But Utau...are you sure?"asked Jiro."Yeah positive thanks for asking."she said."No problem."he said.

"Ok students it's Saturday you all should know what that means."said a teacher."What's going on?"asked Eima."Oh your going to love this. See for our hard work every Saturday night we have karoke. Pretty strange though."said Hikaru."Wonder who does it tonight?"asked Takashi."Now any special requests?"asked the stupid teacher. Then Laura went up to the teacher and whispered something to him."Ok it seems that we have new spies that are going to sing."said the teacher.

"Laura."they whispered darkly. Before anyone could do anything Jiro pushed Utau on stage and the music started.**(Song:Who's That Girl Artist:Hillary Duff. Lyrics always take too much of my chapters so just play the song and when your done keep reading)**Utau was thinking of Kukai the whole time. She held back tears.

After Utau was done singing she got a round of an applause. She walked down the steps and back to the table."Come on Nadeshiko your turn."said Kazuki and pushed her to the stage.**(Song:Chemicals React Artsit:Aly&Aj. I just thought of a random song that wasn't too far off)**Nadeshiko would strangly think of Kazuki in this song but only some parts. She would also think of Tadase.

When she was done their was an applause."Good job Nadeshiko."said Kazuki."Thank you Kazuki-kun."she said."Now go Amu."said Utau and pushed Amu on stage.**(Song:Womenizer Artist:Britney Spears)**

After the song wait for it...applause."Ok now Yaya."said Amu and pushed her up."Amu-chi!"she said but Amu didn't listen**.(Song:You Belong With Me Artist:Taylor Swift. Sorry I know doesn't match really)**Yaya was kinda werided out by the song since it wasn't really her but sang it anyway. She almost cried at some parts but was strong enough to hold back tears and at the end put on her famous smile when she heard the applause."Rima-tan you go now!"said Yaya."Oh NOOO!"she said as Yaya pushed her up their.**(Song:When Your Gone Artist:Avril Lavinge. I know it's for a more dramatic scene but hey I needed something)**Rima kept having flashbacks of her and Nagihiko. With every word she sang her heart broke more.

As soon as she was done she ran out ignoring the applause."Rima!"everyone**(The T.C.F.S and the girls)** and they ran after her. They found her sitting on a bench outside."Rima what's wrong?"asked Amu but she kinda already knew the answer. Her bangs covered her eyes."I-I miss him."she said finally cracking. Utau and Amu sat on either side of Rima while to her while Yaya sat on Utau's left and Nadeshiko sat on Yaya's right. Laura and the guys just stood a distance away watching."Rima..."said Utau letting out her tears. No one else said anything. The girls just hugged.

The next day the girls **(Except Laura)**had to go to the Chairman's**(Principal) **office for their first misson."Chairman where is this misson?"asked Rima."It will be at Seiyo academy. I know you girls have been doing very good in your training so I think that you girls will be able to do this. This is also a crutial misson though so I will be sending some of our best spies with you."he said."Well what is the misson?"asked Utau."We have learned that an elite ninja group that having commited many crimes has been at Seiyo for quite some time they are very dangerous that is why I am sending other spies with you in the first place."he said.

"How long will we be their?"asked Nadeshiko."I do not even know. Until we can find out who they are."he said."Who are the other spies that are helping us?"asked Yaya."I'll tell them to come in now. Come in boys!"he said and the T.C.F.S came in."These boys will be assisting you."he said."Now the boys will go their now. Laura has something to show you first before you go though girls. Now go on."he said. They all left his office.

"Can't believe we get a misson after another misson. This sucks."said Jiro."I know. We have got to talk about a vacation with him some time."said Haru."Well that we'll handle later right now go meet Laura in her room and we'll meet you at Seiyo."said Kazuki. They all nodded and went their seperate ways.

Laura had led them to a weapons room."Now pick your weapons."she said. They stared in awe. It was a big white room with the bigger weapons on the wall while the smaller ones were on shelves inside the walls. Utau had looked at a trident that looks like the one she uses in her character transformation."Hey wait why don't we just character transform when we take them on?"asked Utau."Well I don't know much but I do know is that they were the same ninjas that had attacked you years ago. We don't want that to happen again so we use weapons on the harder enemies."explained Laura. Utau nodded her head and gripped the trident.

Rima was paying attention to a necklace. It had 1 blue jewl in the center of the necklace. She took it and examined it."Laura what does this do?"she asked showing her the necklace."Oh that's a good one. See it's a lazer that can cut threw anything. All you have to do is this."she explained to her and started showing her how to use it."Thanks Laura."said Rima and put on the necklace. Then she went to go examin other things.

Yaya was looking at two bows that looked a lot like hers."Oh Yaya those are secretly sherikens."said Laura showing her how to turn them into sherikens."Oh so cool!"said Yaya after she figured out how to use it.

Nadeshiko was looking at nadeshiko flower bracelets wondering what it does."Laura-chan what's this?"she asked. Laura went over to her."Oh that's the multi charm bracelet. Here let me show you."she said and taught Nadeshiko what keys are were."Arigato Laura-chan."she said.

Utau had put the trident down and butterfly pendent."What is this!?"she asked."Oh that's a lazer beam and is secretly somethng so hard it can break stone."said Laura. She showed her how to not destroy things with it."Wow so cool thanks!"said Utau putting it on and was surprisingly light.

Amu was looking around and saw a pair of pearl earings."Nice."said Amu."That's a comunication device well the right one is at least. The left one let's you listen in on other conversations."said Laura. It was really quick for Amu to learn how to use it."Thank you Laura-chan."said Amu.

In the end here were each of their weapons-

All-

butterfly pin-lazer can break threw metal

earrings-communtication device and can listen in

charm bracelet-keys, charms

makeup kit**(small ones to fit purses)**-mirror can handle anything, sleeping dust powder, manicure file can cut almost anything, mint can help you breath underwater,

Utau-

trident-turns from trident to pen

hair bows(Very small)-turns into surikens

Amu-

baton-can turn into a double ended sowrd

X clip-shuriken

Nadeshiko-

nadeshiko clip-flowers are shurikens**(I just love shurikens XD)**

pen-can turn into site

Yaya-

bows-can turn into shurikens

little weapons-small weapons**(the ones that are in Naruto)**

Rima-

markers-can be swords

necklace-can be lazer and can cut threw anything

"Ok you girls are ready to go."said Laura. She led them to the garage where their was their history teacher: Mr. Kou in a black suit waiting for them. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a cool teacher he would give the least homework and only a few tests. He was also leaning agaisnt a van."Finaly. I just about to just go upstairs to see what took you girls so long."he said."Hello Mr. Kou."they said in unison."Well girls are you all ready?"he asked. They nodded."Then let's go."he said. Master Kou was driving Amu sat in the passanger seat Nadeshiko and Yaya sat in the next row and in the back were Rima and Utau sat in the back."Bye get done your missons soon."said Laura as they drove off.

They got to Seiyo in and hour."Ok girls this is your stop."he said parking by the curb. They all piled out. Mr. Kou would take their belongings to this hotel."Goodbye Mr. Kou."said Amu."I hope we can see you soon."said Rima."Bye bye!"siad Yaya."Goodbye for now."said Nadeshiko."See you again Mr. Kou."said Utau."Bye girls. Remember what I always say 'Have fun with missons'."he said and drove off.

"Well students we are getting 3 kind of new students today."said the teacher."What do you mean by kind of sensei?"asked Tadase. Tadase Lori Ali Megan and Nagihiko were all in this class."See for yourselves. Come in girls."she said and Amu and Utau came in."Former new students Hinamori Amu Mashiro Rima Fugisaki Nadeshiko."the class said."Ya ya ya cae for a week then left the next week and then come back."said Amu."Weren't they the Guardians like 3 years ago?"asked a boy."Hey your right! That's the cool&spicy Hinamori Amu!"said a girl."And that's the cute Mashiro Rima!"said a boy."And that's the amazing and talented Fugisaki Nadeshiko!"said a girl.**(Ok so their in high school. Please please tell me if I'm wrong!)**

"Now class settle down."she said."Girls take any of the three seats available."said the teacher. Amu sat in between her old friends Manami and Wakana, Nadeshiko sat in between 2 of her friends, and Rima sat at a window seat and next to Kirishima.

School went by fast soon it wa the end of the day and the girls with the T.C.F.S were walking to the hotel. They had almost all the same classes together.

"I hate today."said Yaya."I know. Too 'OMG the new students are back!'."said Nadeshiko."Must be hard."said Kazuki."I can't wait to go see the hotel."said Rima."What hotel?"asked a new voice. They all looked to see Nagihiko Tadase Ikuto Kairi and Kukai."Oh great. Bastards."said Utau very coldly."Can you girls just please listen?"asked Kukai."We can."said Yaya."But we won't"

"Please."begged Nagihiko lighly taking Rima's hand. They felt something when they touched but Rima pulled her hand away._'What was that?'_thought Rima."Just leave us alone."she said."Were begging."said Kukai."They said no."said Takashi."And who are you clowns?"asked Tadase."I'm Daisuke this is Kazuki Takashi Jiro and Hikaru. You turn."Daisuke explained."I'm Tadase this is Nagihiko Kukai Kairi and Ikuto."said Tadase.

"Come on guys were tierd."said Rima holding Haru's hand. She heard a low growl from Nagihiko and turned to him."What are you growling about Fugisaki?"she asked."Let go of hhis hand."he growled."Let me think no. Now come on."she said looking at Haru."Yeah their not worth it Takashi."said Yaya."Fine. Come on girls let's go."said Kazuki and they left. Rima and Haru were still holding hands.

"Damn bastard."said Nagihiko.

**I would continue but this chapter is too long. It's 8 pages! Sorry I had to update this chapter because well i just found out Hikaru is a real character. So i changed it to Haru so if some of them say Hikaru it's actully Haru and how i described him.**

**Descripton time-**

**The front of the school looks like Seiyo but is more bigger. More feild a giant gate Inside ther is a lounge which has a flat screen t'v pool table, air hocky, foose ball. their are also couches and a table with a smootie stand. If you go the 1st hallway you go to the training hall the 2nd is to the dorms the third goes to the dining hall/classrooms, and the fourth one leads you outside.**

**Dorms-**

**girls and boys have seperate dorms. 3 people can fit into 1 dorm. inside their is 1 bed 1 bunkbed a sink mini fridge big window 3 small desks a t.v 3 dressers 1 closet they all have to share and 1 vanity.(This is the girls room)**

**Amu Rima and Utau's dorm have all of these things plus a dark pink star carpet 2 book shelves(Students can add what they want as long as it's school appropreite) some butterflies that you can stick on the walls and posters of stars. tney also have 1 computer but you can bring labtops.(they didn't)  
**

**Yaya Nadeshiko and Laura's has the same things except a light blue carpet posters of stars a labtop a computer 3 bookshelves they also decorated their walls with nadeshiko flowers.**

**Oh and for the ID thing a student must wear their ID that the school gives them so no intruders get into the school  
**

**I know this isn't the best descrption but it's the best that i can do for now.**

**R&R please  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:Um...I have no idea what to right for this disclaimer so..**

**Jenny Kelly and me:uiwgehipsdvniuhvbnqmwc,**

**Me:Oh now I remember what I was going to say. This is Kelly my friend**

**Kelly:What's up people!**

**Jenny:Yup the three asians here!**

**Kelly Jenny and me:Story peoples now!

* * *

**

With the boys.

They were shocked at what had just happened."Rima-chan..."muttered Nagihiko._'I lost my girl. The one I love the most...'_he thought and left with his bangs covering his eyes."He's having the hardest time."said Kukai."Not for long. We'll lose the others to thoes other guys sooner or later."said Tadase."Probably."agreed Kairi."Hey cut it out you two! We still got a chance!"said Kukai clearly very optomistic."Ya I think so too."siad Ikuto."I think you might be to optomistic Kukai."said Tadase."Yes our chances of them coming back to us are very slim."said Kairi.

"So!? That won't stop me! I love Utau and I don't care if I have only 1% of a chance to get her back! Now I'm going to get Nagi and maybe he'll agree with me!"he yelled and started walking away iht Ikuto following him"He's right."said Kairi. Kukai and Ikuto who overheard turned around and said"What?"

"I want Yaya. And I will get her back."said Kairi."I'm in too."siad Tadase."Alright to the basketball court!"siad Kukai and started running off."Wait why the basketbal court!?"asked Tadase. Him and Kairi were running after him."Nagi always goes their when he's upset or needs to think!"yelled Kukai.

* * *

At the hotel.

Rima had let go of Haru's hand after they had passed the big gate at Seiyo Academy. It was the '_Miyuki In' _the best hotel in Japan.(Don't know if it exists)They walked into the hotel. The lobby had white polished floors, clean white walls, chandeliers, reseption desk that was in the center, a fountain on the left of the gigantic room., their were five eleavators on the other side of the wall, on the right of the wall was a little cafe and blue couches. The reseption desk was circular and elavated so their were four ladies behind it the desk and was painted a bright gold color. Their were exactly five chandeliers, four smaller ones and one big one in the middle. The fountain was made of stone had water coming out of it next to it was a statue on wither side of it, one was a fish and the other was of a big bird. The elavators were white had gold in places and was clear so you can see how high you are. The cafe was really just Starbucks, the blue couches were suronding three tables which had magazines and flowers on them.(So yeah pretty)

"Wow."they all said in awe. They got out of their daze and went to the reseption desk."Excuse me."said Haru. The lday turned and faced them."Yes how may I help you?"she asked. They noticed her blue blouse blue skirt blue heels white blazer uniform. She also had a _Miyuki In_ little tag in silver."Um...We are here on reservation from the compamy S.P.I.K.E."answered Jiro."S.P.I.K.E?"mutered Amu."It's a disguise name."said Daisuke. Amu mouthed 'Oh'.

"Oh yes here are the room keys. Your room will be on the twenty first floor. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Miyuki In."she said polietly and gave them their keys."Now will you please wait over by the couches and their will be a bell hop will be with you shortly."she said."Thank you."they said in unison and walked away."Amu and Rima had left to the Starbucks while everyone else were looking at maps of the hotel.

"By the looks of it our room is just four floors from the top."said Takashi."Great a view!"siad Yaya."Here's the pool."said Kazuki pointing to the roof top."Oh nice. And look a..a..a mall!"shouted Utau pointing to the sixteenth to eighteenth floors."OMG!"shouted the girls and the boys just sighed."Hey look a sports arena!"said Kazuki."Nice!"the boys said in unsion while the girls rolled their eyes."Were back!"said Amu. They came back with coffee and food.

"So whatcha talking about?"asked Amu."Oh just how this whole hotel goes."said Nadeshiko."Rima I think the pool would be good for you."sugested Haru."Pool. Where?"she asked quickly. They all just chuckled."And I think Utau would like the theater/stage."said Jiro."Yes I would love that!"she exclaimed."What about this place the dancing studio?"asked Kazuki."How intresting."said Nadeshiko."Oh and look a candy store."said Daisuke."Yes!"said Yaya and Takashi in unsion."And now a pet store."said Daisuke."Oooo."said Amu."Excuse me. Are you the people who have the rooms on the twenty first floor?"asked a bell hop."Um yes."said Yaya."Ok good follow me."he said. They nodded and followed him to one of the elavators where their luggage was.

He showed that they had four rooms each had three beds, two dressers, one cloest, a large window bathroom, a few mini couches and a tv."Thank you."said Jiro when the bell hop held out his hand for a tip. Jiro then dug in his pocket and gave him a piece of gum. Before the bell hop could protest how he should tip a bell hop properly they all went into one of the rooms.**( I got that from one of the Home Alones. It was funny xD)**

"Ok so who's getting which room?"asked Utau."Well the girls will take this room and the one across while we guys go in the others."said Daisuke. They all nodded. After a couple minutes they setteled that Amu Rima and Utau stay in room 2100(the room they all were in), Nadeshiko and Yaya stay in room 2102 Daisuke, Takashi, and Haru stay in room 2101, and finnaly Jiro and Kazuki stay in room 2103.(So basicly 2100 is across from 2101 and 2102 is next to 2100 while 2103 is across from 2102)

After they were all done unpacking they all went their separate ways. Amu and Daisuke had went to the pet shop, Takashi and Yaya dashed off to the candy store, Utau and Jiro had left to the bowling alley, Nadeshiko and Kazuki went to get something to eat, and Rima and Haru left to the pool.

* * *

"Oh! This kitty is so cute!"exclaimed Amu. They were in the pet store looking at animals. Amu had picked up a orange kitten."Isn't this kitty so adorable Daisuke!?"asked Amu."It's cute Amu."he said smiling at her."Oh I wish I coul get her. Too bad the agency won't let me keep pets."pouted Amu."Now wait just a moment. Did you forget some of the rules?"asked Daisuke."What are saying?"asked Amu suspicously."Hello? Rule 29 quote 'A spi can have a pet as long as agreed by the Chairman and the top five spies' unquote."he said."OMG!"she exclaimed which startled the kitten a little."Now Amu don't want to scare it now."said Daiskue. They both just chuckled and went to look for cat supplies.

* * *

Nadeshiko and Kazuki had found a good sushi resturant."I'll have california roll please."said Nadeshiko."And I'll have a spicy tuna roll."said Kazuki. The waiter nodded took their menus and left."So Kazuki how's S.P.I.E.S?"asked Nadeshiko. He thought for a moment.

"It's fun. The thrill the adventure. I love travelling. I play around a little if I'm on a misson sometimes but I always make sure I buckle down and stay focused. Missons are fun but you have to be serious or else you might mess up."said Kazuki."That sounds nice. I can't wait till I travel. It sounds great."said Nadeshiko. Then their orders came. Their conversation ended and they ate in silent.

* * *

Takashi and Yaya were looking at the candy store in awe.(I can't describe it cause of it's awesomeness and there are no pics so sorry! Just imagine a giant candy store with a second floor that has a ice cream parlor)"So much candy! I need!"yelled Yaya and an to candy."Hey! Yaya! Wait up!"yelled Takashi. He fund her eating m&m's."Um Yaya don't you have to pay for that?"asked Takashi."No it's national candy day(I don't think it's real xD) so free candy all week."said Yaya."Alright!"screamed Takashi and ate some licorice."I love candy!"they exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Utau and Jiro had just got done setting up for their bowling match."Ok ready Utau?"asked Jiro."Definatly!"she exclaimed."Ok ladies first."he said. She got up and got her bowling ball._'Oh this is going to be a fun game.'_she thought after she rolled the ball got a strike turned around and saw Jiro's mouth wide open.

In the end Jiro won by one."Good job. No one's ever come that close to beating me."he said."Well that was the best game I ever had. Usually I would have to go easy and still win."she said. He chuckled."Another game?"he asked."Oh your on."she said and they started the game again._'I actully feel happy again'_ thought Utau.

* * *

Rima and Haru had gone up to the roof to see the pool. It was very big, had a hot tub, changing rooms, three diving boards, and beach chairs."So cool!"said Rima."Yeah."said Haru in awe. They both had already changed into bathing suits. Haru's had red trunks while Rima was wearing a orange two piece. Rima threw her towl on an empty chair and jumped into the pool."Hey wait for me!"exclaimed Haru and jumped in. Both of their heads popped out and they laughed.

"You have a nice laugh Rima."said Haru."Thank you."she replied having a very faint blush on her cheeks."Come on I bet I can beat you in a race."he chalenged."Bet you can't."she said. They both ctarted on two of the diving boards."GO!"they yelled and they went off. At first Haru was beating Rima but when he was about to get to the finish Rima passed him.

"See I told you so."she said."Ya ya I know."he said rolling his eyes. She just stuck her tounge out at him. They both laughed and started splashing water at each other.

* * *

After about an hour of everyone's fun it was time for the girl's shopping time and the boy's sports time."Rima! These shoes look like they were made for you!"said Yaya showing her a pair of orange flats and on the tip had a little clown. Rima's eyes sparkled."Gimme!"she said and took them from Yaya. She tried them on and looked perfect."Rima! Those shoes are soooo cute!"said Kusukusu. Rima smiled."Amu look at this dress!"said Utau showing her a pink over the shoulder dress that went to the knees."So cute!"exclaimed Amu.

Then a shuriken went straight toward Nadeshiko."Nadeshiko!"siad Yaya. Nadeshiko turned in time swifty took out her nadeshiko flower threw it at the one coming toward her and blocked it off."That was close."said Utau."Are you ok?"asked Amu. Nadeshiko nodded."Where did that come from?"asked Rima."I don't know. I just turned and saw it going towards her."said Yaya."By the looks of it it probably came from that direction."Nadeshiko said pointing in the derection of the cashregister. Passed it they could see a mysterious person walking away. Yaya took out a pair of sunglasses. They could see threw walls and observe on one special thing. She aimed it at the person and saw in his hand he secretly had shurikens."That's him!"she said. Rima kicked off the shoes and Utau threw the dress somewhere. They ran out the store and ran after the person. The person probably noticed because they had started running.

He ran into the elavator and it shut before they had gotten to him."Damn it. He got away."said Utau."Not so fast. It looks like it's going down all the way to the sports arena."said Amu."I'll contact Haru."said Rima.

* * *

The boys were playing basketball when Haru got a call on his watch."Hey what's up?"he asked."Go to the elavator their should be a mysterious person their."said Rima."Why? what's going on?"he asked. He probably sounded concerned cause everyone else came aound him."We were shopping when this shuriken almost hit Nadeshiko. Yaya saw the guy who did it so we followed him. We were too late because he went to the elavator. Amu said that the elavator is going down to the spors arena which iis where you guys are."explained Rima."Ok thanks for the info. Meet us down here ASAP."he said."kay."she said and hung up."You guys heard let's go!"said Daisuke and they all ran towards the elavator.

It opened to see nothing."No one."said Takashi. They all walked inside."Hey Rima are you sure they were coming to this floor?"asked Jiro threw his watch."Positive."they heard."Well nobody's in here."siad Kazuki. Then as they were just about to give up the elavator doors were starting to shut. They turned and saw a mysterious person outside smirking.

Jiro tried kicking the door open."It won't work."he said angirly trying to get it open."Oh wait."said Kazuki takig out a lazer pen."No! If we do that then people will get suspicous. Let's just press one of the buttons."said Daisuke. As sono as he did tthey went up a little and then the llights inside went off."You gotta be kidding me."said Takashi."Were trapped."siad Haru.

* * *

The girls had run down to the sports arena."Where are they?"asked Amu."I don't know. check by the elavators."said Utau. They all ran their to see nothing."Weird. Nothing."said Rima."Hey Kazuki. Where are you guys?"asked Nadeshiko into her earring."Were trapped in the elavator."they all said."How!?"asked Amu."Our victim trapped us in here. We walked in the elavator doors closed and before they did we saw him outside smirking at us. We tried punching the door open and it wouldn't."siad Kazuki."We would've blasted it open if Daisuke let us!"said Jiro."Hey not my fault that we would attract attention!"he retorted."Shut up! So anyway Daisuke pressed a button to do it like that but we got stuck halfway above this floor."said Takashi."Ok we'll get you guys out of their don't worry."said Utau."Ok so how are we going to get them out?"

"I don't know. We can't character nari or change infront of them."said Yaya."I have an idea."said Nadeshiko. She explained the plan. They all nodded. Utau Rima and Yaya ran upstairs. They all checked that no one was on the floor.

Character Nari

Lunatic Charm

Clown Drop

Dear Baby

Amulet Diamond

Yamato Mahime

"Nightmare Lorilai!"said Utau. The door was blasted open."GO Go Little Duckies!"siad Yaya. The ducks held the ropes."Tiperope Dancer!"said Rima. Three ropes tied on the elavator and each of them held one."Nightmare Lorilai!"said Utau. The elavator ropes were cut. They each held the ropes tightly.

* * *

With the boys.

We were wondering how girls can get us out when we heard a creaking noise."WHat the hell!?"asked Kazuki."What's going on?"asked Daisuke."What are they doing up their?"asked Haru. The elavator was falling and they fell with it.

* * *

With the others.

Nadeshiko and Amu had heard a creaking noise."Looks like they did it."said Nadeshiko. Amu nodded. The two had pried open the doors. They both flew inside to see the elavator about to fall."Now!"they scramed up and the elavator fell fast."Starlight Navigation!"said Amu she had caught the elavator in time it was brought down slowly.

The elavator was brought out. They saw that Rima Utau and Yaya had gotten their."Good work."said Nadeshiko. She pried the doors open. The boys stepped out."What the hell!?"they asked."Cherry Blossom Dance."said Nadeshiko.(Look it up! It is 100% real!)

Utau had switched with Iru to Eru."Character Nari: Sepharic Charm."she said."What is going on!?"asked Jiro."Angel's Cradle!"she said. When she was done they were asleep. They all got out of character nari except Amu who switched with Su to fix the elavator."Remake Honey!"she said.

"Ok so wat's our story?"asked Utau."The elavator fell we got it open and when we did we found them unconcious."said Yaya. They all nodded and gently put them all on the ground.

* * *

At a basketball court.

Nagihiko was making free throws."Hey Nagi!"said Kukai. They went up to him."What?"he asked."Dude we are getting the girls back!"yelled Kukai."How? As you cannot see Rima is happy with the other guy."he said looking like someone just yanked his heart out."Don't worry we'll figure something out."siad Kairi."Ya Nagi don't worry."said Tadase."Ya say that."he said."Listen!"yelled Kukai which kinda shocked Nagihiko.

"I want Utau! Ikuto wants Amu! Tadase wants Nadeshiko! Kairi wants Yaya! And I know you want Rima! So the only way to get them back is if we come up with a plan and try! Not mope around all day! Now are you in or are you out!?"asked Kukai.

"I'm in. Rima's my whole world."said Nagihiko."Good now all we need is a plan."said Ikuto.

* * *

**Me:Ok me done this chapter**

**Kelly:Man you make these chapters too long**

**Me:Not my fault**

**Jenny:Who cares! You got done this chapter! Done deal! So peoples R&R!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm so sorry for not updating for a while I was doing this new way of updating and thought it was stupid so I go back to my old way for updating. Again very sorry!**

**Please read now

* * *

**

Nagi looked at them."You didn't think of a plan!?"he asked."Hey just cause I make an inspirational speech didn't mean I had a plan!"said Kukai completely draining every bit of smartness they thought he had."Who makes a speech without a good plan to go with it?"asked Nagi sitting on the ground head in his hands."She really likes that Haru guy."started Nagi."But I'm gunna bet her back no matter what."he clenched his fist that his knukles turned white.

"I'll help. I want Yaya to be with me again."said Kairi."I'll help too."said everyone else. For once in a couple months Nagi smiled a true smile. Not like the act he puts on when he sees Lori but his famous Fugisaki smile."Thanks guys. I think I already have a plan in mind."said Nagi.

The guys had just woken up to see the girls."What happened?"asked Jiro."Well the elavator fell we got it open. When we did you guys were unconcious."said Nadeshiko."Oh well thanks for helping us for girls."said Haru and kissed Rima on the cheek. Daisuke with Amu, Takashi with Yaya, Kazuki with Nadeshiko, and Jiro with Utau did the same. They all wanted to blush but the only one who did was Amu. She was redder then ketchup.

They all got up and went back to the rooms.

Amu Rima and Utau room

Rima and Utau suddeny burst out laughing."Oh Amu you were blushing so hard I-I thuought you-you were going to-to blow up!"laughed Utau."I-I know right!"agreed Rima. Amu then blushed again."Hey! It's not funny!"yelled Amu."Oh yes it is!"the two laughed in unison. Then Yaya and Nadehsiko came in the room."Hey what's with all the laughing?"asked Nadeshiko."W-Were laughng at Amu's blushing madness!"laughed Rima. Then Yaya and Nadeshiko were laughing.

After their laughing fit the girls decided to have a sleep over. Now they were playing truth or dare."Ok Utau! Truth or dare?"asked Yaya."Dare."she replied smirking."Ok in the next five minutes I dare you to try to get the boys over here to join our sleep over."said Yaya and smirked."Ok easy."said Utau really confident and left the room.

"Ok while she's gone Nadeshiko truth or dare?"asked Yaya."Dare."said Nadeshiko."Ok I dare you to do traditional japenese dancing."said Yaya. Nadeshiko nodded and did her traditional dancing."OK back!"said Utau coming into the room with the guys who were soaked."What happened to you guys?"asked Amu.

_Flashback_

_Utau went in Jiro and Kazuki's room first. She didn't bother knocking and went just went inside. When she went inside she found the Jiro, Kazuki, Daisuke, Haru and Takashi playing cards."What are you guys doing?"she asked."We got board so we came over and now were playing cards."said Haru. Utau sweat dropped._

"_Well drop your game and let's go."she said."Where are we going"asked Daisuke rasing an eyebrow at her."My room. The girls and I decided to have a sleep over we were playng truth or dare. So my dare was to get you guys over and play ."said Utau."Well what if we don't want to?"asked Takashi."Ok. See ya."said Utau and walked out of the room._

_The guys were all confused on how easily Utau gave up. Suddenly Utau ran in the room with two buckets of water and poured it on them. Next thing you know their soaking wet."What the hell!?"asked Jiro."What was that for!?"asked Daisuke."Well you guys were too lazy. So I found some melted ice in the maids carts so I just took them. It's either the easy way or the hard way boys."said Utau. She put her hands on her hips and smirked._

"_Well we still aren't going so ha ha ha."said Takashi."Ha ha ha I thought it might not have worked so I took these from your rooms."she said holding up five stuffed teddy bears. Their eyes widened."How'd you get that?"asked Jiro nervosly."That's right. You guys come or else these bears are going to meet Mr. Flame-thrower."she said smirking and holding up a blow torch."No don't!"said Takashi trying to read for it but Utau was holding it up as high as she could so he couldn't reach._

_"Mr. Flame-thrower."said Utau tautingly."Fine."said Haru._

_End of Flashback_

The girls were laughing."Teddy bears!"laughed Amu."Wow guys!"laughed Rima."Yeah yeah laugh it up."said Daisuke. After laughing fit was done they went back to the game."Ok now Daisuke truth or dare?"asked Nadeshiko."Dare."said Daisuke."Ok I dare you to.....kiss Amu."said Nadeshiko"W-What!?"asked Daisuke."N-Nadeshiko!"yelled Amu."You chose dare and I gave you one. Now pucker up."said Nadeshiko a little evil in th beginning then turning sweet. Daisuke closed his eyes and started leaning into Amu. Suddenly they kissed and a camera went off. Immediately they both pulled away. They looked to see Yaya and Utau with cameras."Utau! Yaya!"they both screamed.

After Jiro stopped the two from killing Utau and Yaya they all got back to the game."Ok Yaya truth or dare?"asked Daisuke."Truth!"she yelled."Ok is it true you like Takashi?"asked Daisuke smirking. Yaya went pale."L-Like a friend?"asked Yaya nervously."No a boyfriend."said Daisuke smirking bigger if that was possible."W-w-well truthfully y-y-yes I do."she said defeated. Takashi and Yaya were both blushing like crazy."Well since Yaya already went then Takashi you go."said Rima."Ok well Jiro truth or dare?"asked Takashi trying to keep his cool but failing.

"Dare. I can take anything."said Jiro very confident in himself."Ok if you say so. I dare you to run around the hotel fifve times in your underwear."said Takashi saying the first thing that came to him. For the first time ever Jiro paled."Are you serious man? I mean that's one stupid dare."said Jiro nervously."Is Jiro, the thuoghest of all of us the man of words, is scared of a little dare?"asked Haru."No!"yelled Jiro then left.

In about five minutes later everyone was already gethered around the window waiting for Jiro. Suddenly they saw him run pass the window in his underwear! They were all laughing and taking pictures."This is so embaressing."muttered Jiro embaresed.

After Jiro's run and they stopped taking pictures and laughing they continued the game."Ok now Rima truth or dare."said Jiro a little bitter."dare."she said."Ok now I dare you to answer this question. Who do you like better Nagihiko or Haru?"asked Jiro. Rima's face was blank.

_'What the hell!? What kind of stupid dare is that!? I'll kill Jiro! But who do I like better? Haru is the most amazing guy in the world! But Nagihiko my first boyfriend and the one I gave my heart to. But he did leave me for that slut Lori! I mean she's a total bitch! Yup Haru deffinately. But I don't know him that well. I met him two weeks ago!_**(I think. I looked at the chapter before and I'm a little confused. Tell me if I'm wrong please)**_ Meh heartbreaker bastard or guy that seems like a good friend? You think what I would say.'_Rima pondered in her mind.

"Rima?"asked Utau bringing Rima out of her thoughts."Huh what?"she asked a little confused."Who do you like better?"asked Jiro. Rima took a deep breath."I think I like Haru better then Nagihiko."she said not blushing at all. She looked to see that Haru wasn't blushing but smiling. Rima smilied back at him."Ok. Now Kazuki truth or dare?"asked Rima."Truth."he said."Wimp. Oh well is it true you like Nadeshiko?"she asked."Yes."he admitted right on the spot. Nadeshiko gave him a small smile."Amu truth or dare?"asked Kazuki."dare."she said."Ok I dare you to prank call.....Ikuto."said Kazuki smirking. The girls stared at him in shock. They never thought Kazuki could be like that!

The guys chuckled at their shocked faces."Hey Kazuki isn't always nice ya know."said Haru."He's sometimes nice and caring then again sometimes it seems at though he is a evil monster."said Takashi. Kazuki glared at him."But that's what makes him a good friend and spy."said Jiro. Daisuke nodded. The girls got out of their shockedness and someone came to mind. All that stuff about Kazuki seemed like one long purple haired girl: Nadeshiko Fugisaki.

"Ok I'll do the dare."said Amu dialing Ikuto's number on the hotel phone and put it on speaker."Hello?"he asked. Amu was spazzing out in her head. She calmed down after a couple seconds and put on her best girly voice."Um is this Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"she asked in a very high voice."Yes who is this?"asked Ikuto."This is Yuki Seno and I am here to congragulate you on winning one million dollars."sadi Amu trying not to laugh. The others were also trying to hold it in."Really!? A-are you serious!? I won a million dollars!"yelled Ikuto."Yes and all you have to do is get it is to solve this math problem."said Amu."Bring it!"yelled Ikuto.

Amu turned to see that everyonoe else already wrote one down."Ok here it is. What does 2+76x564-567+657(785+78)-467+643x4787/657/78+56735x45632434243 equal?"asked Amu trying not to laugh."Oh well can you give me some time?"asked Ikuto."No you have ten seconds."said Amu."What!?"yelled Ikuto."I'm sorry your time is up. What is your final answer?"asked Amu wondering what he'll say."Um.......21?"Ikuto answered."I'm sorry that is not the correct answer. You will not be getting the one million dollars."said Amu."Aw shit!"screamed Ikuto."Don't get mad their here is a concelation prize of a thousand dollars at 5th avenue Down Town Tokyo. To claim it though you have to be their before tomorrow at 7 a.m."said Amu."Oh ok. Wait what!?"yelled Ikuto but Amu then hung up and the room was full of laughter.

"Now that was too funny!"laughed Jiro."T-T-Totoally!"laughed Rima."He-Hey! We should keep doing that!"yelled Takashi."What pranking people?"asked Nadeshiko."Yeah! And maybe something hilarious will happen."said Takashi. Everyone nodded in agreement."But if we get caught your taking the fall Takashi."said Daisuke."Yeah. The last time we went with your idea we almost got expelled!"said Haru."Right! Wait what!?"yelled Takashi."Don't worry Taka-kun! I'll take the fall with you!"said Yaya."Thank you Yaya-chan. At least you'll help me."said Takashi.

Nadeshiko dialed Tadase's number."Hello?"asked Tadase. Nadeshiko put on her Nagihiko voice."Hotori-kun?asked Nadeshiko."Oh Fugisaki-kun is anything wrong?"asked Tadase."Yes it's Amu-chan. She was walking down the street when I saw her and an x-egg attacked her. I managed to scare it away but now Amu-chan's at my house. Can you come pick her up?"asked Nadeshiko."Of course. But why didn't you call Ikuto-ni san?"asked Tadase."I did but he never answered."said Nadeshiko."Oh ok I'll be right their."said Tadase and he hung up.

"That wasn't funny at all!"said Yaya."It was all I could think about at short notice."said Nadeshiko."Oh well Yaya your turn."said Utau. Yaya dialed Kairi's number."Hello Kairi Sanjo speaking. Who is this?"asked Kairi. Yaya started to panic then thought of something."Pepe."Yaya whispered something to Pepe.(Pepe was next to Nadeshiko so to the guys it looks like Yaya's saying something to Nadeshiko)

"Sanjo dechu!"yelled Pepe. Yaya put a hand over the speaker."Um can you guys leave for a second. This is a girl call."said Yaya. The guys were confused but before they could protest Utau and Nadeshiko pushed them out and locked the door."Pepe? What is it?"asked Kairi."It's Yaya dechu! She's in the hospital! She got hit by a car dechu!"yelled Pepe."What!? Which hospital is she at!?"asked Kairi."I don't know dechu! Go to all of them!"yelled Pepe."Ok. Hang in their Yaya!"yelled Kairi and he hung up."Utau let them in."said Rima. Utau nodded and opened the door."Bout time. Now what was the prank?"asked Jiro."We tricked him into thinking Yaya's in the hospital and told him to check all of them to find her."said Amu. They all chuckled.

"Ok my turn!"said Utau piped up about pranking Kukai.

* * *

**Me:Ok I stop it right their for now.**

**Amu:Why ending it their?**

**Me:Cause I need to think of a real good one for Utau not something lame**

**Yaya:She has a point,**

**Me:Again I am very sorry for not updating fast enough but please R&R**

**Nadeshiko:If you do then she gets more inspired to update sooner**

**Me:Oh and if anyone can solve the math problem that would be good to know. If you can solve it then you can help me choose what Utau will do to Kukai but you have to say it in the reviews .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok that votes are in to see for will help me write my next story.**

**Prettyblue-2,588,956,156,818,201.0640245092299887**

**Amu-chanOwnsPreston13-2,619,773,827,033,625**

**Calm and Crazy-2,780,194,548,993,085**

**Truthfully I wanted more people to try but I couldn't wait any long to update. Sadly none of these three got the same answer I got. Truthfully I didn't know the answer either I just did it a few days ago. Anyway the answer I got was: 251,387,667,522,778. I did the closest person which was*drum roll***

**Prettyblue!**

**So Prettyblue helped me with this chapter. Oh and sorry for not updating sooner!

* * *

**

She diled Kukai's number."Hello?"he asked."Excuse me is this Souma Kukai?"asked Utau in a manish voice."Yes? Who's this?"asked a curious Kukai."Well we have to check the phone lines and we need ou to say a few things."she said."Ok?"he asked."Now are you in public?"asked Utau."Yeah?"he asked."Good then it'll be a better signal. Now you have to yell everything I say. I'm a."said Utau. On the other end Utau could here him scream:I'm a! Real loud."Doo fus, id I ot knu kle brain. I pe ed my pan ts. Theirs a chick en in my brian. Say all that real fast."I'm a dofus, idiot, knukle brain! I peed my pants! Theirs a chicken in my brain! Hey wait a minute!"he yelled."Thank you for your support."she said quickly and hung up. Laughter.

"That was good Utau!"yelled Jiro."That's what you would expect from Hoshina Utau!"exclaimed Amu."Your turn Rima."said Haru. She nodded and was thinking."Oh I got it!"she said and diled Nagihiko's number.

"Hello Fugisaki Nagihiko speaking."siad Nagihiko."Fugisaki Nagihiko you have been accepted to join Japan's basketball team."she said in the most girlish voice she coud ever use.."Really!?"he yelled."Yes really but there is some paper work. You will also have to answer a few questions so we can see if your smart enough."she said."Ok lay it on me!"he said."When was the Irish war?"asked Rima making something up."Oh um...1894?"he guessed."No I am sorry it was 1954. now who is Charles Taylor"she said."Oh um...well that's...he's.."stampered Nagihiko."Fugisaki-san by your records we've seen that you've been an intelligent student. How can you be intelligent if you don't know this?"asked Rima."Hey I know this! He's one of the U.S's senetors!"he yelled."No. Next question, what continent is Sri Lanka is?"asked Rima."Um.....Europe."guessed Nagihiko."Ok I think this interview is over Fugisaki-san. You are not intelligent enough to attend the Japan basketball team."she said."No wait give me another chance I'll do anything!"he yelled."Well their might be. How about go to Main Street and find a burnette. That's the boss she always hangs around their on her break which is now. Ask her about it oh but our code word to know if it's her is hot. Long story about it just go now because there are more people waiting."said Rima."Ok!"siad Nagihiko and hung up.

Everyone laughed."Oh my gosh!"yelled Haru."I can't believe you did that Rima!"yelled Amu."Hey never unerestimate Mashiro Rima either!"said Rima."Now what?"asked Kazuki. The girls decided to go back shopping while the boys went back to sports.

The next day.

"Oh my gosh! What the hell!?"yelled Ikuto. The place that the lady told him was Victoria's Secret. His left eye twitched."V-Victoria's Secret?"he asked. He shook it off and went to the lady at the counter."Excuse me I'm here to claim my prize."he said."Oh you won?"asked the lady."Yes can I have my prize now?"he asked."Sure. Here you go."she said and gave him a large basket off purfume with a 50% gift card."You have got to be kidding me."he said after he left the torture place for guys.

Tadase ran over to Nagihiko's house. He rang the doorbell a zillion times until the door opened to reveal their maid, Bayya."Oh Hotori-kun what brings you here?"asked Bayya."Amu-chan! Where is she?"he asked frantically."Hinamori-san? She hasn't been here for a while. And why are you so worried about her? I thought yo dated Nadeshiko-san?"she asked narrowing her eyes."N-no it's not like that."said Tadase trying to explain."I''m sorry but Hinamori-san is not here."said Bayya quickly and slamed the door in his face literaly! The door hit him in the face and he fell.

"Is Yuki Yaya here?"

"Do you have a Yuki Yaya?"

"No not Yuki Yuki, Yuki Yaya."

"Is their a person named Yaya here?"

"No. not her."

"No that's not her."

"Who are you?"

"I just ran to every hospital in Japan. I didn't even find her yet."he muttered. Then he spoted Yaya's mom."Mrs. Yuki! Which hospital is Yaya in!?"he asked."What? Yaya isn't in the hospital."she said."It is nice to see you again Kairi."then she walked off. Kairi was practically on the ground dead.'_I just ran to every hospital in Japan for nothing.'_he thought.

Kukai was at the park during the phone call and was now looking like a big fool. All eyes on him. A little girl then came up to him."Hey mister. Is their really a chicken in your head?"asked the girl. Laughter came from everyone."No their isn't. Now beat it kid."he said blushing. She just left silently with her thumb in her mouth."Hey Kukai."said some guy from school. Their were three guys."Aw shit."he muttered."Dude I think you mean diper boy or baka."said one of the guys friends. Kukai blushed even more."Well whatever his name is I got it all on recording posted it on facebook. It already has over a thousand hits!"said the last guy. More laughter came from the big crowd.

Nagihiko was now at Main Street. He spotted a burnette and walked over to her."Hey. Hot."he said to her. She slapped him."Pervert!"she yelled and walked away."Ok that wasn't her."he said and walked to another burnette."Hey are you hot?"he asked. She eyed him and smirked."Depends. Are you hot enough?"she asked seducively. She played with her hairs twirling it around. She then leaned against his chest pressing her chst against his."Um I am."he said being a baka."Well let's find out how about we get a hotel room?"she asked unbuttoning one of his buttons on his shirt. Nagihiko caught on, was now sweating like crazy and just ran away."Come back here hot stuff!"yelled the girl. He just kept running and turned around once just to see her glomp him making him fall on the ground. She was on top of him pinning down his arms and legs. Then she forcibly kissed him."Get off of me!"he yelled through shrot breaths. She then stopped once to lean into his ear."You asked if I was hot right? Well the only way to know for sure is to see."she whispered. He then threw her off and ran as fast as he could.

Nagihiko found himself at the park seeing Kukai getting embearesssed."Hey back it up people! We all know he's an idiot so just move on now."he said and everyone left. Kukai sighed in relief."Thanks Nagi!"he said."No prob. I was about to get raped!"yelled Nagihiko."What happened?"asked Kukai trying to stifle laughter. Nagihiko told Kukai about what had happened. After Kukai laughed. Then Kukai told Nagihiko what happened to him and this time Nagihiko laughed and Kukai hit him in the head."Nagihiko? Kukai?"asked Tadase who just came."Tadase?"

After a lot of explaining the three tried to figure something out until Kairi came and told them his story. They all laughed until Ikuto came with his Victoria's Secret thing."Dude what's with the

Victoria's Secret thing?"asked Kukai."I don't know! I won a contest and they said my prize would be on 5th Ave. I went their and it was Victoria's Secret!"yelled Ikuto. Everyone laughed more then ever that they were crying on the ground."Shut up!"he yelled."Ok it seems like we all just got pranked."siad Nagihiko."Yeah but by who?"asked Kairi. They all thoguht and came up with nothing."Oh well. How about we all just go get ice cream or something?"asked Kukai. They all nodded and went to an ice cream stand nearby.

After getting ice cream they al just sat on a bench."Tadase can you find out who pranked us?"asked Tadase."Why would you care?"asked Ikuto."Cause I want to know why whoever did do those things to us."said Tadase."I can try but it might not be easy. Five different people tol look up. That will be a challenge."said Kairi."How do we know that they weren't all the same person?"asked Kukai getting into the conversation."That is a 5% chance but we could try let me see your cell phone."said Kairi. They all handed their cell phones to Kairi.

A couple minutes late his eyes widen."What is it Kairi?"asked Nagihiko."Their all the same number."he said handing them back their phones. Then they all yelled except for Kairi."WHAT!?!?"

After much explaining their faces again except Kairi's read shock and/or WTF!?"So Kairi now that their all the same person can you track em done so I can quick their ass!?"asked Nagihiko."Probably. Give me a day."answered Kairi and everyone else nodded.

**The next day.(I have no idea what day, someone please tell me!)**

Kukai, Ikuto, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Tadase met up at the park again."Well Kairi did you find out who did this to us yet?"asked Tadase."Well I tracked it down to the _Miyuki In._ It is not that far from here."said Kairi."Well let's go their and kick someone's ass!"yelled Ikuto. They all stormed off to _Miyuki In. _They rang the bell at the front desk so many times it was on fire."How may I help you boys?"asked the lady after she was done putting out the fire."We got some prank calls yesterday and we traced it back to the _Miyuki In_, we would like to file a complaint."said Kairi."Oh well let me see all the calls."said the lady. She came back a few minutes later."Well the report we got for your cell phone was from rooms 2100, 2101, 2012, and 2103. They are all on the 21st floor."she said."Thank you."said Nagihiko. They all piled inn the eleavator and wen to the 21st floor."We'll each take a room. Since theirs four of us one of us stays outside and guards in case someone comes by."said Nagihiko."I'll stay outside."said Tadase. They all nodded and went into one of the rooms not bothering to knock.

**A couple minutes before they got into the hotel.**

The girls and T.C.F.S decided to just hang out with each other. Kazuki and Nadeshiko decided to visit their dance room to see if they can match up to her skills. Amu and Daisuke decided to hang out in Amu's room(2100)watching a movie. Yaya and Takashi were eating left over candy in Yaya's room(2012). Utau and Jiro were having a ramen eating competiton in Jiro's room(2103). Rima and Haru were reading Rima's gag mangas in Haru's room(2101).

Amu and Daisuke were watching a horrer movie on the floor."Ah!"yelled Amu seeing someone's head get cut off. She hid behind Daisuke. Daisuke gently took her out and hugged her."It's ok Amu. It's just a movie."he said softly. The door then burst open to reveal Ikuto."Ikuto!?!?"yelled Amu."AMU!?"yelled Ikuto.

"What the hell!? What are you doing here!?"yelled Daisuke letting go of Amu and standing up."Back at ya! And what are you doing with Amu!?"Ikuto yelled back."Your Amu!? We broke up!"yelled Amu."Well I don't care I want you back!"yelled Ikuto."Well too bad you have that other girl, Megan. You don't need me."said Amu glaring at him but was breaking on the inside."Amu you don't understand."said Ikuto calmly."I don't want to hear it! LEAVE ME ALONE!"she yelled."Dude I don't want to get into this but I think you better leave. She's already really mad at you."said Daisuke."Shut up! How do you know what she thinks!?"asked Ikuto pushing him."Look I am going to try and be nice-"Daisuke was cut off by Ikuto.

"Your never nice to me! You stole my girl and I will never forgive you for that!"yelled Ikuto and pushed Daisuke harder."Ok. No more mister nice guy."muttered Daisuke. Then he pushed Ikuto into a wall.(I'll do the fight scene later maybe)

Yaya was laying on her bed eating cndy while Takashi was doingthe same thing but on the floor."Takashi pass me the jellybeans."said Yaya. Since he was too busy eating he just randomly threw the plastic bag full of jellybeans to her."Thanks!"she said and ate the whole bag. Then she grabbed some licorice and started chewing it. Takashi did the same. Then the two ended up kissing each other and Kairi came in.

"Kairi!?"yelled Yaya breaking from the kiss."Yaya!?!?"yelled Kairi."What are you doing here!?"they both asked at the same time."Um Yaya who is this dude?"asked Takashi while eating some chocolate."This is my stupid ex!"yelled Yaya turning away from him."Yaya. Wait what are you doing here?"asked Kairi."None of your business!"she snapped."Yaya calm down."said Takashi.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**I know weird place to end right? Oh well press that thing down their and you get pizza!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry but that this is a long waited chapter! Don't blame me I have a lot to cacth up on with my stories. So probably after I update more I'll get back to updating maybe every week. So enjoy this chapter! ^.^

"Tie."said Jiro. Him and Utau had just gotten done their fifth ramen eating contest. So far they each won two and this one was a tie."Man!"she exclaimed then Kukai came in the room."Kukai!"exclaimed Utau."U-Utau!"exclaimed Kukai. Utau gave him a fierce glare."Get the hell out!"she yelled."No! I came here to find out something! How was I suppose to know that you were staying at the _Mizuki In._! And why are you here! And with him!"said Kukai pointing at Jiro who just slurped some of his ramen."That is confidental."said Jiro."Then I'm not leaving until you tell me."said Kukai."Get out!"said Utau throwing her empty ramen bowl at him. He ducked but the bowl hit the wall causing it to shatter.

"Dude I sugest that if you don't want to get hurt you better leave."said Jiro holding Utau by her shoulders so she wouldn't pounce Kukai."And I should listen to you why?"asked Kukai raising his voice."Cause she looks like she's about to kill you."said Jiro annoyed by Kukai's stubborness."Well I don't want to listen to a bastard that steals my girl!"said Kukai."Hey I didn't steal Utau!"said Jiro pushing Utau aside and glared at Kukai."Stop lying! I know you two have a thing for each other so give it up!"said Kukai pushing Jiro. He pushed Jiro a little too far and hit him against the wall."Ok. I wanted this not to get ugly but here we go."said Jiro charging at Kukai.

Rima giggled at her manga. She was in Haru's room reading her gag mangas."Hey Rima."said Haru. She looked up to see him doing the bala-balance except he was doing it a little wrong"Bala-Balance!"said Haru. Rima character changed."That is not the right way to the the bala-balance!"she exclaimed. Haru was a little shocked at what happened next."Bala-Balance!"said Rima and did the balabalance perfectly. Silence. Then Rima got out of her character change. Haru then started laughing."That was amazing!"exclaimed Haru through breaths of laughter. She even giggled a bit. Then Nagihiko came in."Nagihiko!"exclaimed Rima. Haru stopped his laughing fit abruptly hearing someone at the door."Rima!"exclaimed Nagihiko."Um...Rima you know this...girl?"asked Haru."I'm a dude!"yelled Nagihiko pissed off."Sadly, I do know him. But I hate him! He's really just a cross-dresser!"yelled Rima."Aww Rima. That was one thing you loved about me."said Nagihiko trying to hold back a smirk."Was!"she pointed out having a light blush. His smirk dissapeared."Hey um can't we just settle this like cililized people?"asked Haru wearily."No shit head!"said Nagihiko."Hey!"yelled Haru and pushed Nagihiko."You don't want to pick a fight with me."said Nagihiko and tripped Haru."Rima this guy is not coordinated."said Nagihiko smirking. Haru then, still on the ground, pulled Nagihiko down."And looks like you aren't either."giggled Rima.

Nadeshiko and Kazuki were just coming back from the dance studio. Apparently it was more then enough for Nadeshiko."That was fun!"said Nadeshiko."You were so graceful Nadeshiko."said Kazuki. She blushed a little. They were now in an elavator going back up to Kazuki's room thinking that Jiro and Utau were done with their ramen eating contest and left by now. The elavator doors slid open and revealed Tadase leaning against a wall."Tadase!"exclaimed Nadeshiko."N-Nadeshiko!"said Tadase."Kazuki!"said Kazuki. Nadeshiko just ignored him."Tadase leave now please!"said Nadeshiko."Nadeshiko."that was all Tadase could say since the three heard a shout."Bitch!"yelld Kukai and Jiro came crashing threw."The hell!"yelled Kazuki. Then Nagihiko came crashing."You bastard!"yelled Nagihiko glaring at Haru. Suddenly Ikuto came flying."Why you fu*king bitch!"muttered Ikuto."Why are you talking to yourself?"asked Daisuke. Then Takshi jumped out and got punched by Kairi."You pieace of shit!"exclaimed Takashi. Suddenly their was a big cloud of smoke where the ten boys were fighting. Then the girls came out next to Nadeshiko.

"Shut up!"said the gils in unison. The boys stopped their fighting and the cloud of dust went away. The girls each dragged their ex's to a room except for Nadeshiko where she just dragged Tadase into another hallway.

"Ikuto leave me alone!"exclaimed Amu. The two were in room 2100."Can we just talk?"asked Ikuto pinning her against the wall."Fine. You got five minutes."said Amu slipping out of his grip."Ok after you went into your coma I was scared, hurt, and just confused. Then a month later Megan came from America with her friends and asked me out. I wasn't really paying attention and accidently said yes. And we went out and I just needed something to keep me off the fact that I could never see you again for a long time. Then when I saw you at school I thought I was dreaming. So every time I tried to tell you what happened you wouldn't listen. I love you, I always have, and I always will."said Ikuto sincerely."Well I don't believe you."said Amu stubornly. Ikuto sighed and forcebly kissed Amu not knowing what to do to convince the pink haired girl.

Rima and Nagihiko were in 2101."What the hell are you doing here? You have a minute to explain why your here before I throw you out the window."asked Rima putting her hands on her hips."Rima please. Talk to me."pleaded Nagihiko. She just turned away from him."Your running out of time."she said."Rima. Look you want me to explain then fine I will. When you went into your coma three years ago I cried in my sleep. I did for a week. Then Lori moved here and asked me out. I couldn't break her heart. But I didn't know it would turn into a serious relationship. That day you came to class I was shocked and when I tried to explain you would always turn me down. I love you."said Nagihiko with soft eyes. Rima was silent."Well too bad! I don't love you anymore."said Rima. Neither of them knew what happned next but Nagihiko had kissed Rima.

Kairi was thrown on the floor by Yaya."What do you want trash?"asked Yaya harshly."Yaya what are you doing here?"asked Kairi."That's not the point. The point is is that your here to try and ruin my day with Takashi-kun."said Yaya giving him a glare."No that's not why I'm here. But I do want you back."said Kairi."Whatever. Explain yourself."said Yaya coldy."Ok me and the others came here because I tracked down some people that pranked us to these rooms. I did't know you were gonna be here. But since your here I have to tell you something."said Kairi."Get on with it!"said Yaya."The only reason that I went out with Mia is because you were in a coma and she asked me like a million times until I said yes. I have always though loved you."said Kairi."Well. If you put it that way then...I still hate you!"yelled Yaya. Kairi felt his heart break and did all he could do left. He kissed Yaya.

Utau had thrown Kukai against the wall."Ow."said Kukai rubbing his head."you have thirthy seconds to tell me why your here!"snapped Utau."Utau chill. I didn't know you were at the _Miyuki In._ Besides what are you doing here anyway? And with those other guys."said Kukai."Are you jealous?"asked Utau smirking slightly."N-no! I'm just curious that's all."said Kukai stuttering."Yup that proves it. Your jealous that I'm here with another guy."said Utau."I said I'm not damn it! Besides why would I be jealous of him. I actuly feel bad for him."said Kukai. Uatu, in a swift motion, got Kukai by the collar and pushed him againstthe wall."As you were saying?"asked Utau glaring at him."Ok ok fine. I'm a little jealous."said Kukai."That's what I thought."said Utau, let go of him, and turned around."But do you know how jealous I am?"asked Kukai. Utau was gunna turn around and ask what that ment but before she could speak she was met by his lips.

Nadeshiko had thrown Tadase against thewall like Utau had but she kept him their."Now explain why your here!"said Nadeshiko."N-nadeshiko. W-well can you first put me down?"asked Tadase nervously."No! Now talk before I kick you halfway thew the elavator doors and close them on you."said Nadeshiko(Picutre Tadase with half of his body in an elavator and the other half out. Then picture Nadeshiko pressing the down button. That's what she means)Tadase looked about ready to cry."Now say why are you here!"said Nadeshiko."Ok. I'm only here to see who pranked called me yesterday. But since your here I have to tell you something."said Tadase."Well. Get on with it."said Nadeshiko easing up a bit."I have always loved you. Ali means nothing to me. She never did. The only reason I went out with her is because after the tenth time she asked me out she cried. So I went out with her and then you came along and I thought what the hell is going on. I want you back Nadehiko."said Tadase. She let go of him and looked down."You should've waited cause now I hate you."said Nadeshiko. Tadase then kissed her. By now she had let go of him and he pinned her to the wall.

"Hey they've been gone for a long time."said Jiro."Yeah. Wonder if anythings wrong."said Kazuki concerned."I think you guys might be over reacting. The girls can handle anything."said Daisuke."I wouldn't be talking Daisuke. That Ikuto guy looks like he was about to rape Amu."said Haru. Daisuke froze."Man how long are they gunna take?"asked Daisuke."Oh yeah now your concerned."said Takashi rolling his eyes."Seriously though. We should check to make sure nothing goes wrong."said Daisuke. The five nodded.

Daisuke walked in to see Ikuto and Amu kissing."What the!"yelled Daisuke. Amu quickly pulled away."D-daisuke! H-he kissed me!"stuttered Amu."Dude if you don't mind. Leave."said Ikuto.

**What will happen? Will Daisuke kill Ikuto? What happened with the others? Will the girls have to pick between two? And will their be a bigger secret in the end? Will I even continue this chapter? The answer to the last one is a yes! The answer to the rest will be revealed maybe in this chapter maybe not.**

Daisuke then grabbed Amu away from Ikuto."You! Leave Amu alone!"said Daisuke glaring at Ikuto."Well do you even know what Amu thinks?"asked Ikuto. Daisuke growled under his breath."Fine! Amu who do you want to date? Ikuto or me?"asked Daisuke. No answer. Where Amu was previously standing, nothing was their.

Haru walked in to see Nagihiko and Rima kissing."The hell!"exclaimed Haru. Rima then got strength to push Nagihiko away."Dude can you leave Rima alone? She doesn't want you anymore."said Haru trying to keep his cool."I don't have to listen to you. And how about we let Rima decide."said Nagihiko. They both looked to see no one else was in the room.

Takashi was surprised when he saw Kariri and Yaya kissing."Yaya!"exclaimed Takashi."Takashi!"said Yaya after she broke away from Kairi. Takashi was glaring at Kairi."What the hell! If someone doesn't like you anymore it doesn't mean to go around kissing them!"yelled Takashi."Well what if Yaya liked it? What if she stills loves me?"asked Kairi. They looked at Yaya who was gone.

Jiro was shocked to see Utau and Kukai kissing."The fuck!"yelled Jiro. Utau sprang up and ran behind Jiro."Want to meet my fist again?"yelled Jiro."Like you could! And get away from my girl!"yelled Kukai."Dude you two broke up!"said Jiro."Maybe he didn't want to brake up? Have you thought of that!"yelled Kukai. While the two were still arguing they had not notice that a girl with blonde hair wasn't their.

Kazuki practically wanted to kill Tadase when he found Tadase ad Nadeshiko kissing."Nadeshiko!"yelled Kazuki."K-kazuki!"she exclaimed and pulled away."What the hell you bastard! Stop trying to rape her!"yeelled Kazuki as he pushed Tadase against the wall."I'm not trying to rape her! Besides why would you care? Why would she even like you?"asked Tadase harshly. They looked where Nadeshiko was previously standing to see no one.

**What has happened to the girls? Will I tell you in the next chapter? Will I even answer it in the next chapter? Is this really the end for the chapter? The answer to the last one is a yes. The rest you will just have to wait and find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wahoo! Two updates in one day! I updated this story and another one that wasn't actually suppose to be updated xD. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just have been being very down lately.

* * *

**

"W-what happened?"asked Amu. Utau, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima were starting to wake up."Where are we?"asked Utau. A clown on a unicycle that was coming by answered her question."Why your at the _Miyuki In._ and the circus is here."said the clown and he cycled away."The circus? The circus!"said Yaya gazing at the scenery. Lights, clowns, entertainers, and laughter was in the _Miyuki In._ outside. Since it was night tents were covering the lights and celebration things with lights all over brighting up the night.

In front of them, kpeople sang karoke on a stage with lights that shined on them and they were sitting in five of more chairs where more people sat in to watch the singers."How'd we get here?"asked Rima. The five all exchanged looks that said they had no clue."Last thing I remember was standing watching Tadase and Kazuki fighting and then everything went black."said Nadeshiko."Same here!"said Rima, Amu, Yaya and Utau."But with the other boys of course."said Utau.

"Come on! It's a circus! Let's have fun!"said Yaya dragging Rima and Amu. First, the five went to a merry-go-round. The five all sat in a cup thing that had a turner in the center that you turn the cup in. Yaya was spinning the ride like crazy."Yaya!"exclaimed the girls. By the time the ride was over the girls were either ready to puke/ kill Yaya/ so dizzy that they couldn't walk/ all three. Eventually they all went to the tea cup ride which Yaya forced them to. It wasn't really tea cup. It was named Tilt-a-Whirl. And instead of cups they were sea shells. All sea shells went at different speeds because they were all controled by the machine and they went in the fastest one. After the ride the five were laughing and smiling."That was so much fun!"said Amu."Hey look a ferris wheel!"said Nadeshiko. The girls ran to it and on the way their a clown gave them each a pink cotton candy and balloon. Amu white, Utau purple, Rima orange, Yaya red, and Nadeshiko pink. They went on the ferris wheel going up higher and higher until they were at the very top which was as big as the hotel itself."This is nice."said Rima."Escpecially after a stressful day."said Amu. All the girls sighed in agreement. They all thought it was a good thing to do to end a very stressing day.

The guys in the hotel were mega confused."Where are they?"asked Tadase. The group of boys were all in a group in the middle of the hallway."Did someone take them?"asked Daisuke."Did they go somewhere?"asked Kairi."I hope their ok!"said Kazuki worriedly."I'm guessing they went to the bathroom is out of the question."said Kukai.

"Hey look!"said Takashi pointing to troom 2100. the door was open and the through the window the girls on a ferris wheel laughing was seen. The guys croweded through the door and rushed to the window which Nagihiko and Jiro were forcebly strugling with the window and it's locks until Jiro just punched the glass out sending dangerous pieces of glass tumbling to the ground hopfully with no one standing under. The girls jumped in surprise of a crash."Way to go genius. We could've opened the window like normal people."said Nagihiko rolling his eyes."No time for that purple headed girlly dude! Hey girls where did you girls go?"asked Haru."We don't know! We just ended up sitting in chairs outside! So we decided to have fun!"said Nadeshiko. The ferris wheel started going down and the girls were waving bye.

"Wait!"the guys said but in the girls place were three gay dudes."Hey dude you looking hot."said a guy talking to Ikuto. Another winked at Kukai and the last one was staring at Nagihiko. While the three were getting hit on by gay dudes Tadase and Kairi didn't know what to do and the T. C. F. S. snuck out of the room.

The girls stumbled out of the ferris wheel ignoring the women who asked if they were enjoying the circus."Their probably coming after us now."said Rima talking about the boys."Split up they won't catch us all."said Utau. They nodded and ran in different directions.

The T. C. F. S. just made it to the ferris wheel to find no one their."I told you we shouldn't have took the stairs Kazuki!"screamed a panting Jiro."Hey it took a long time for the elavator to come! Either wait more or run down stairs!"said Kazuki also panting. Actually they all were panting because they had to just run down twenty-one floors!"Now that I think about it. Why didn't we use an escalator at the

eighteenth floor? And fifteenth? And fourth?"asked Haru. They all were silent."Haru! Why didn't you tell us about the escalators?"yelled Takashi"No time for thinking where are they?"asked Daisuke who was the only one who wasn't distracted.

They saw a lady who worked at the ferris wheel and decided to ask her."Excuse me ma'm."said Kazuki being the most polite out of the five. The women turned around. She had her dirty blonde hair tied in a pony tail under a white baseball cap wore a light blue blouse, white shorts, and white sneakers. She also had a a little silver tag that read _Miyuki In._ on the left side of her chest. They instantly reconized her as the women who checked them in the hotel."Yes? Oh I remember you boys! You checked in a couple days ago right?"asked the women."Yes yes we did. Now did you see the girls we were with the day we checked in with get off the ferris wheel yet?"asked Kazuki."Why yes they did. I tried asking them if they were having a good time during the circus but I guess they ran off they couldn't hear me. They all went in different directions I have no idea where they went if that was your question."said the women."Ok thank you."said Kazuki.

The five left the women and sat at a bench."Ok so we search this whole park for them! That'll take forever!"exclaimed Jiro."No. Daisuke is probably gonna say split up to find them."said Haru. Daisuke opened his mouth to say something but then closed it after hearing Haru's comment."Yes that's what I was going to say. So do it!"said Daisuke. The four ran off scared of Huricane Daisuke.

Nadeshiko ran to the petting zoo. Lots of little kids with their mothers petted the animals and gave them food which was provided in a animal food filled which used to hold prizes. You put 25 cents inside and some food comes out for you to feed the animals. She petted a sheep quickly and ducked behind the a pole nearbye."Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko!"shouted Kazuki._'Crap!'_she thought. She saw one of the food machines near and made a break for it."Nadeshiko!"said Kazuki spotting her and running after her in the process. Nadeshiko had no money on her and she was panicing and just kept turning the crank that you insert the coins in like an idiot.**(Hey she was in panic ok)**

Someone then grabbed her wrist an dragged her behind the bathrooms. It was Kazuki. She was about to say something before he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened.

Yaya had planned on going back to the merry-go-round but a cotton candy stand caught her eye. The man their yelled."Free cotton candy!"Yaya's eyes widened and she ran their immediately. He gave her a pink one and she sat down at a bench eating the sweet sticky cotton touch candy forgeting that she was suppose to be running.

Takashi had found her easily._'Man Yaya can be an airhead at times.'_sweatdropped Takashi. Just to make sure she wouldn't get away again he tackled her into the bushes making her cotton candy fall to the ground."Ah! Takashi!"yelled Yaya. He was on top of her holding her down with his arms and legs."Never leave like that again Yaya."said Takashi and then kissed her.

Amu ran who knows where until she found herself at the tea cups. She saw Daisuke not far away and just went in a pink tea cup. Daisuke saw her close the door of the tea cup and he rolled his eyes._'Did __she forget I'm a spy?'_he thought. He went in and jumped in the tea cup and before she could get out the ride started."What are you doing here?"asked Amu having more intrest in looking at her feet then looking at him. He was sitting next to her casually."Amu look at me."said Daisuke. She reluctantly looked up at him."Where did you go? Do you know how much I was worried about you?"asked Daisuke."I don't know ok! The girls and I just woke up sitting at the karoke place and we decided to have some fun."said Amu."Ohhhhh. Sorry for blowing up like that. Your important to me Amu."said Daisuke and then kissed her.

Rima wasn't the fastest person and ended up running to a guy on a stage trying to do stand up comedy."So I asked my friend the other day hey! What's with airline food? Am I right!"he said. The crowd booed and threw things at him. Rima character changed. She ran up on the stage and pushed the man away."Bala-Balance!"she said and did Bala-Balance infront of the whole crowd. Everyone laughed and applauded."Hey I'm better then some little girl! Am I right!"yelled the guy standing in front of Rima."No! You suck!"shouted one person in the crowd. The rest of the crowd agreed with him and started throwing more things at the untalented man until he fled from the stage crying.

Rima then made a big hit with her telling some jokes from her gag mangas that she remembered until she saw Haru."Well that's all people!"she said and was about to flee backstage only to have the crowd ask her what her name was and "Rima! You were fantastic! The crowd loved you!"said Haru."Thanks."said Rima blushing a little bit. He chuckled and gently kissed her.

Utau ran to a fountain that was spraying out water that was glowing with bright colors because of the lights at the bottom. Surrounding it were four benches. Utau decided to sit down and to rest a bit."Man. I think I ran too far."said Utau. She was just outside of the comotion. However she didn't want to run anymore. She was too tierd to go back and find the others. She sighed."Why did my life had to get so complicated?"Utau asked herself. She gazed at the fountain's beauty."Why hadn't we noticed this beatiful fountain before?"she muttered. Then she realized she was at back of the hotel.

Jiro had ran every single bit of the park."Man. Where. Could. She. Be?"he asked himself panting. He then decided to check to whole outside of the hotel until he finally found her sitting on a bench in the back. He noticed she was gazing at the fountain too muc that she didn't notice him their. He decided to surprise her. He put his hands over her eyes."Hey."he said."Hey replied Utau. He then removed his hands and sat down next to her."Glad your ok."said Jiro. She didn't respond. He then tilted her head and kissed her gently.

Nagihiko, Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase, and Kairi somehow got away from the gay guys and ran outside he building."That was the more wrong this ever!"said Ikuto."Tell me about it!"agreed Kukai."Hey. Where did thoes other guys go?"asked Kairi."I think the girls might have gotten off the ride already."said Nagihiko. Then it all dawned on them."We are really stupid."said Tadase smacking himself in the face.

* * *

**Phew finally done! It took me two weeks to make this chapter! Yeah hard to believe right? Anyway my best friends are on vacation and my favortie teacher just got fired next week of being accused of doing something. So yeah my life sucks.**

**~MusicRcks~**


	12. Chapter 12

Tadase, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi took the elavator and after a while they made it to the lobby."They could be anywhere by now!"said Ikuto."Split up we can cover more ground."said Kairi. Everyone nodded and went seperate ways.

Tadase ran to the petting zoo and walked behind the bathrooms because he heard rustling only to find Nadeshiko and Kazuki making out. Tadase's heart broke."Nadeshiko. Why?"he asked them. Kazuki broke away from her and glared at Tadase."Dude! You broke her heart! She doesn't want you anymore!"said Kazuki."You don't know that! You don't know how she feels!"said Tadase.

Nadeshiko was so confused. She love Tadase but felt something grow for Kazuki. Why was this happening to her? Then she ran."Nadeshiko!"they called after her. She didn't listen."Why? Why is all this happening to me?"she asked herself. Then a blade flew by her head.

Kairi went to the most obvious place where Yaya could've been, the cotton candy stand."Yaya!"he yelled. Then he saw something move in the bushes. He looked to see Takashi and Yaya making out."Y-Yaya."he said. Takashi and Yaya looked up to see him."Would you clean thoes glasses of yours to see she has moved on!"yelled Takashi."How do you know how she feels?"asked Kairi. Yaya stood up.

She ran. She wanted to run away from them. She hated seeing them fight. The two she loved."Why is my life so complicated? It used to be so much fun. Now it's just sad."said Yaya a few tears falling."Yaya!"they yelled after her. A shuriken then almost hit her in the face.

Ikuto thought Amu would be at the tea cups so he ran their. The ride was stopping and Daisuke and Amu were making out. When they got off Ikuto confronted them."Amu."said Ikuto."Dude. Back off. After what she told me what you did I don't think she wants to even see you anymore."said Daisuke."You don't know her though. You don't know anything about her."said Ikuto. Amu didn't know what to do so she ran.

"Amu!"they called after her. She didn't stop. She felt hurt. She didn't want to do this anymore. She just wanted it to be like the old times where all they had to worry about was Easter. The pain stopped when she saw from the corner of her eye she saw a dagger coming behind her.

Nagihiko didn't know what to think when he looked backstage of a comedy show to see Rima and Haru making out."Rima! You!"said Nagihiko. Haru pulled away."You should give up. She likes me now."said Haru walking up to Nagihiko."What if I don't?"he asked glaring. Rima ran away."Rima!"they called.

She didn't. She wanted to run away from her life. From all the drama going on with the two she loved."Why does everything have to be like this! Why?"she muttered to herself. Then something sharp flew past her face and stabbed a tree.

Kukai felt his heart shatter when he went behind the hotel to see Utau and Jiro making out."What the hell!"he yelled. They saw Kukai."How many times do I have to say this? She no like you anymore. She like me. So go!"said Jiro."No! An stop treating me like I'm four! I can do whatever I want!"said Kukai.

Utau felt sadness and ran."Utau!"they yelled."Leave me alone!"she said. She hated how today had turned out. She wanted to start this whole day over. She wished she never was in the coma then she never would've losed Kukai. Then a shuriken almost hit het in the face.

Nadeshiko, Yaya, Amu, Rima, and Utau looked up to see each other and that they were in the nearbye park. It was quiet. The girls didn't want to move afraid what would happen next."Why look what we have here?"asked a person. They had a girl's voice."Who's their?"asked Utau turning around."Aww. Your stll so stupid."said another voice, also sounded like a girl"Come out cowards!"said Amu feeling a slight confidence. Their was laughter."Us cowards yeah right! I don't think you girls remember what happened three years ago."said yet another voice. Girl's voice."What? The only thing that happened three years ago was."started Yaya but drifted off."Yes. We put you girls into a coma!"said another voice again girl's voice. Then the five mysterious people came out revealing themselves as the ninjas.

"You! You five put us in a coma three years ago!"said Nadeshiko."That's right."said a ninja."They sound familiar."muttered Rima."We'll figure that out later."said Amu.

Character Nari

Amulet Spade

Clown Drop

Yamato Mahime

Dear Baby

Lunatic Charm

"Colorful Canvas!"Amu took out her giant paintbrush and tried making the substance trap the ninjas."Too slow."said one."Nightmare Trident!"Utau took out her trident and tried stabbing one of the ninjas to death."I thought you would be better."she said. Utau glared, she was furious."Dance of the Cherry Blossoms."Nadeshiko did a dance to try and distract the ninjas and then she would trap them. When she looked she only caught a branch of a tree."You suck."said a ninja."Merry Merry!"Yaya unleashed her merry-go-round thing hoping it would put the ninjas to sleep and have a chance for them to attack but a ninja just crushed it with it's hands."Really? Your still a baby!"she said."Juggling Party!"Rima brought out her bowling pins. She missed completely."You serious! That's weak!"said a ninja.

"Our turn."said a ninja. They each gathered in a group and span in a circle. They were spinning with such fast speed and started throwing shurikens. The girls had scratches all over their bodies. Their character naris undid and fell."I know you."said Utau."You should. Were the ones that put you in the coma stupid!"snapped one of them."No. I know what she means. We've heard you girls somewhere before."said Yaya."Shut up tramp!"said one. Then it clicked. That day at the mall."Your the guys girlfriends."said Rima. They laughed."Took you this long to figure it out!"said one, it was Megan."Why? What did we ever do to you?"asked Nadeshiko."Simple. We wanted the guys and you were in the way. We know about charas and we know everything about you girls."said Mia."We took kung fu and karate classes so we know how to get rid of you girls."said Ali.

"You girls are weak."said a ninja. They ninjas approached the girls and started to beat the up. Mostly scratching, kicking, and punching."Girls!"yelled the T.C.F.S and guys. They didn't sound far."Oh great more company."said Casey."Well it's ta-ta for now."said Lori and they jumped out of the night.

The guys and T.C.F.S approached them."Girls what happened?"asked Haru."The ninjas. They."started Nadeshiko but then they fainted before they could say anything else."We gotta get them back to the hotel."said Ikuto."How about we put our fight to the side and help the girls out first?"asked Daisuke. They nodded and carried the girls back to the hotel.

Hours later

Amu was starting to wake up."Where am I?"she asked."What a relief."said Daisuke."D-daisuke?"she asked."And Ikuto."said Ikuto."Where are the others?"she asked."Where am I?"asked a voice."Rima?"she asked."A-amu?"asked Rima."Haru."said Haru."And Nagi."said Nagihiko."Where are we?"asked Rima."The hotel room. We found you girls fainted at the park so we decided to stop fighting for the night and help."said Nagihiko."Where's Utau, Yaya, and Nadeshiko?"asked Amu.

"Right here."said Jiro."Turns out above both of your beds are two more beds."said Kukai."Hey you guys are finally awake."said Utau."Yup."said Rima."So now that your all awake mind telling us what happened with you girls?"asked Takashi.

"It was them! They did this to us!"said Yaya."Who?"asked Kairi sounding worried."Your bitch girlfriends!"said Rima. The guys were shocked and T.C.F.S were confused."They would never do this!"retorted Tadase."Of course you would defend them."said Utau and rolled her eyes."Their too inocent to do this."said Nagihiko."Think whatever you want but they did this."said Amu."I think they might be delousional."said Kairi."Ugh! Why do we even tell you! You'll only be on their side anyway."said Nadeshiko."Were just siding with what's true. Their to inocent to beat you girls."said Ikuto.

"You know what! Just! Just leave. T.C.F.S stay."said Amu. The guys reluctantly left the room."Who beat you girls up?"asked Daisuke."The guys girlfriends. Lori, Ali, Casey, Mia, and Megan."said Utau. Sje said their names with hate."And they beat you like this?"asked Kazuki."Yeah."said Yaya."Maybe their the elite ninjas that we were sent a mission to."said Haru. The girls had a look of realization."Now that we know who they might be, what do we do now?"asked Nadeshiko."Well one we get to go back to S.P.I.E.S since we technically finished our mission and two we'll report it to Chairman while you girls go to the infirmary."said Takashi. The girls were about to protest that they didn;t need to go to the infirmary but knew that that would be a lie.

"Now rest up girls. Tomorrow we go back to S.P.I.E.S"said the T.C.F.S and left."Wait! What about all our stuff? We need to pack right?"asked Utau."You can pack in the morning. We don't have to rush leaving."said Jiro and they left."Man being a spy is hard."said Rima."But it's also fun."said Nadeshiko and the girls fell fast asleep.

The next day

The girls woke up around nine."Mmmm. Morning."said Yaya."It's nine thirty."said Rima."Come on. Let's get packing."said Nadeshiko. They nodded but before leaving the room their was a note on the door."Dear girls pack and get changed when you wake up. Take as long as you need. Were already done packing and changing. Order breakfast to the rooms since you girls are probably still hurt. You have nothing to worry about, just relax. We'll be back around noon. T.C.F.S."said Amu."Well let's get packing and get dressed."said Utau. They nodded and left.

Noon

The guys came back at and saw the girls packed, dressed, and watching t.v in Amu, Rima, and Utau's room bored."You girls ready?"asked Daisuke. They nodded and turned off the t.v. They all grabbed their suitcases and left to the elavator.

* * *

**I promise that the next chapter will have a description of the girls bedroom at S.P.I.E.S academy. It seems rushed I know. HAPPY 4th OF JULY!**

**R&R!**

**~Melody-chan~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**I've had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and my one-shot I put up didn't really help.**

**On with the story**

S.P.I.E.S Academy

They made it back to the academy within a couple hours. The T.C.F.S went to the chairman and the girls went to the infirmary.

"You girls really have some damage on you."said one of the nurses that were patching up Utau's arm.

"How did you girls end up like this anyway?"asked another who was bandaging up Nadeshiko's knee.

"The ninjas we were sent to spy on sneak attacked us."said Amu thinking of an excuse. It was half true though but they wouldn't tell the nurses that they did a character transformatiom.

"Well you girls be carefull next time. Don't want to be killed."said another nurse who was helping Rima walk. The girls all sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

The girls left the infirmary all bandaged up.

"Well what do we do now?"asked Utau.

"I'm going to sleep in the room. I'm pooped."said Amu. Utau, Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko agreed with her and they each went back to the dorm room. They each all fell asleep as soon as they layed down on their beds.

The next day

"Wake up Utau. Wake up Rima. Wake up Amu."said Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko and Yaya were both dressed and ready for class but Utau, Rima, and Amu were still asleep.

"I'm up."muttered Amu grudgingly getting up and went into her closet to change.

"Rima! Utau! Wake up! You'll be late!"yelled Yaya. Rima and Utau both groaned but got up anyway. They each got dressed grabbed their bags and left for class.

Amu had first period with Daisuke. They had math.**(Spies have to learn too)** During the teachers boring lesson a girl thre a note on Amu's desk. She reluctantly opened it when she thought the teacher wasn't looking.

_Amu,_

_Want to go out with me?_

_Circle YES or NO_

_Daisuke ;)_

Amu blushed as she read the note. She was about to check no but hesitated and didn't circle anything. Daisuke glanced over to her worriedly. All she did was write below it

_I'll think about it :)_

_I'll tell you before the end of the week_

Then she send it back. For the rest of class she was thinking hard on what to do

Third period Yaya and Takashi had Science together. They were lab partners for a project. Suddenly Takashi moved closer to Yaya so that she could feel his breath against her ear. This made Yaya hold back a shiver.

"Yaya. Will you please go out with me?"he whispered into her ear. Yaya was shocked by the question she almost dropped the chemical she was holding. She was pondering for a couple seconds until she answered.

"I'll answer by the end of the week. Give me some time to think kay?"she asked. He just nodded and they went back to their project. For the rest of the period they only talk about the project and their was a tension between the two.

Fifth period

Utau and Jiro both had gym. Today they had to train in the S.P.I.E.S gym. The gym had a pool, tredmill, weights, boxing, biking, track&feild, trampoline, rock climbing, pull ups bar, vault, balance beam, and floor mats for floor excersizes. Jiro was lifting weights and Utau was on the trampoline doing flips.

"Utau. Will you?"asked Jiro having trouble lifting a weight.

"Will I..."she repeated doing a hand stand.

"Go out with me?"asked Jiro. Utau was so shocked she accidently jumped off the trampoline and thankfully landed on her feet on a mat.

"Give me til the end of the week and I'll tell you. Oh and another thing."she said going up to him.

"What?"he asked giving up on the weight. Utau then with one hand picked up the weight he was having trouble with and lifted it over her head. Then she switched hands.

"You need to work out more."she said and set the weight down. The bell rang and Utau went to change.

Fifth Period Nadeshiko and Kazuki had history. The teacher was talking about the history of how S.P.I.E.S came to be today when Kazuki threw a note on Nadeshiko's desk.

_-Nadeshiko_

_Hey I really like you Nadeshiko. Will you go out with me?_

_-Kazuki_

She wrote back

_~Kazuki~_

_Um...I'll tell you by the end of the week. Give me time ok._

_~Nadeshiko~_

She saw him nod. Nadeshiko seemes like she was paying attention to the lesson but was freaking out in her head.

Sixth period Rima and Haru had weapons class together. They were suppose to study the rest of the period about a couple weapons for a test coming up. Rima was reading her book that was so boring she thought she was gonna fall asleep until Haru passed her a note.

_Rima do you want to go out with me?_

_~Haru~_

Rima just stared at it. In her head she was freaking out and didn't know what to do. She passed it back to him writing-

_IDK. Ask me again by the end of the week._

Then for the rest of the period she spent half studying and half pondering what to say to him.

Lunch

thr girls sat at a table outside and sighed. They didn't think anyone would find them here since most people would be in the cafeteria but some people who didn't have someone save a seat for them or could even find a seat had to sit at the tables outside. Now they were just hiding from the T.C.F.S. Each of them told their relationship problems and after they all sighed.

"What are we suppose to do?"asked Rima

"Well they are nice."said Amu.

"But don't we still have feelings for _them_."said Yaya. She ment Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko, Ikuto, and Tadase.

"Yeah but I think we have also developed feelings for the T.C.F.S."said Nadeshiko. Then they sighed again. Laura then came to their table.

"Hey I've been trying to find you girls all over! The chairman wants to see you five in his office asap."said Laura. The girls sighed once again and got up. They threw out their trash and went to the chairman's office. Utau knocked on the door.

"Come in."said his voice. They walked in to see him holding a file.

"You girls are going on another mission. Paris, France. It's to find our missing agent. It is also where we think the ninjas headquarters are."said the chairman.

"Um in case you haven't noticed sir were pretty bandaged up."said Utau.

"Yes I do know. I didn't say you would be going now. Since you worked so great with the T.C.F.S they will be going in a couple weeks while you girls go when your feeling better. Understood?"he asked. They nodded.

"Oh and since you handeled the mission very well you get a team name like the Top Cool Five Spies. Most people wouldn't have even survived the ninjas."said the chairman. The girls didn't know what to thin. They've only been here for what a couple months. None of them had an idea until Yaya spoke up.

"Oh oh oh can we be the Guardians?"Yaya asked.

"Well I don't see why not. I'll just put it in the computer and it will be offical."said the chairman and typed stuff into his computer. Then the bell rang for last period which they all had the same.

"Well Guardians you better be getting to class."said the chairman. The girls nodded and left to language class.

"Why did you say Guardians Yaya?"asked Utau.

"Cause I kinda miss Seiyo."said Yaya shyly.

"So do I."said Rima.

"Let's all face it we all miss Seiyo. Maybe we should go visit."said Amu.

"What about _them_?"asked Nadeshiko.

"We'll just take the chance."said Amu.

"During break time tomorrow."said Utau. They nodded and went in the language classroom.

At Seiyo

The guy guardians were moping around all day about their loss but were also wondering if what the girls said was true.

"Where is he?"asked Tadase to Ikuto, Kairi, and Nagihiko. The four were looking for Kukai.

"Lets check his last class which is right here."said Kairi pointing to a classroom down the long hallway. They went inside and saw Kukai with his head on his desk. They went up to him.

"Yo Kukai man its time for lunch. We gotta tell you something."said Nagihiko. Kukai didn't respond. Ikuto then picked up Kukai's head by his hair and dropped it letting Kukai's head smash on the desk.

"Hey!"yelled Kukai. He sat up feeling his forehead which a bump was forming on.

"Shut up and listen. We got a plan."said Ikuto.

"What?"Kukai asked still annoyed about his bump.

"Look. I hacked into the school system and found out what school the girls are going to."said Kairi.

"What?"asked Megan. They turned to the door to see Lori, Ali, Mia, Megan, and Casey looking pissed. Kairi, Kukai, Tadase, Ikuto, and Nagihiko thought._'Shit. Were busted.'_

"You were trying to get your ex-girlfriends back!"snapped Casey.

"Were mostly looking for Nadeshiko because she's my sister."said Nagihiko trying not to sound nervous.

"Were not buying it. Well you know what! We are all through!"yelled Ali.

"Let's go."said Mia. She picked Kairi up and threw him on a desk and the desk broke under the force. Megan kicked Ikuto in the ribs sending him into the wall. Ali jumped in the air and kicked Tadase in the head sending him to the ground. Lori punched Nagihiko in the stomach. Casey picked kukai by his collar and threw him into the wall.

"You girls are the ninjas."groaned Kukai. They smirked.

"You just figured it out?"asked Ali smugly.

"And just so you don't remember."said Megan. The five threw out little balls and ran out of the room. A second later the balls sprayed out smoke. The guys coughed and then were unconsious.

Hours later

"Ugh, where am I?"asked Tadase rubbbing his head. A hand brought him from sitting up.

"Now now be careful you really were beaten Hotori-kun."said a women's voice. He looked around to see that he was in the nurses office and Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Kukai in other beds.

"How did I get here?"he asked. She put an icebag on his head.

"The teacher brought you boys here. She was going into her classroom when she found you boys hurt and unconsious."said the nurse. After another hour everyone was up and they were wondering what happened before. The nurse had left for an emergency so this left the boys to talk alone.

"So we were wrong. They were the ninjas."said Kairi.

"I feel like an ass."said Ikuto.

"We all should. We have to apologize."said Nagihiko.

"But where? I heard that they were leaving the hotel today morning. We have no idea where they are now."said Kukai.

"Well like I was saying before we were ambushed. I found what school their going to."said Kairi.

"Where!"asked Nagihiko, Tadase, Ikuto, and Kukai eagerly.

"Well from my information they are going to S.P.I.E.S Academy. An academy that trains young spies."said Kairi. Kukai, Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Tadase looked dumbfounded as Kairi was when he found out.

**This really wasn't suppose to end like this. The original ending was way different but I was watching t.v and somehow this turned out.**

**Everyone who likes and/or loves my stories review and pick a number between 1-3. :P**

**If I get at least three answers then I will update wayyy sooner**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! Check on my profile daily for updates on my stories.**

"Are you sure your right Kairi?"asked Kukai. He knew never too doubt Kairi but this was just to much for him.

"I checked ten times and it comes to this."said Kairi.

"Why would they be going to a spy school?"asked Ikuto.

"I don't know it didn't say but I do know where it is. We can go their after school today, Ikuto-sempai can drive us."said Kairi holding up a map. They nodded and rushed to their classes after hearing the bell a minute later.

At S.P.I.E.S Academy

The girls decided against the going back to Seiyo thing, that and the chairman couldn't get a hold of Tsukasa. After school that day the T.C.F.S approached them.

"Look we want an answer now. Do you girls want to go out with us or not?"asked Daisuke. The girls looked at each other nervously before Amu said."Give us one moment."and they huddled a few feet away.

"Should we?"asked Yaya. No one said anything.

"Well were single now, their great guys too. I vote yes."said utau. Rima agreed with her. So then they decided to say yes and went back to them.

"Yes we will go out with you guys."said Nadeshiko. They all hugged and the new couples kissed.

"Hey how about we all go on a quintuple date tonight?"suggested Tadashi. They all decided to go to dinner and went back to their dorms to prepare.

"How about this for Rima?"asked Nadeshiko holding up a white dress.

"I'm not getting married here!"shouted Rima from the bathroom. The girls sweat dropped. How can she hear from the bathroom? Right now they were in Amu, Rima, and Utau's dorm room going through dresses and freaking out. The room was a mess with dresses everywhere.

"How about this Yaya?"asked Utau holding up a black dress.

"I'm not emo Utau!"said Yaya. Utau sweat dropped and sighed.

"We've gone through so many dresses and we have picked out nothing to wear!"exclaimed Amu falling but hitting her head. She sat up and looked at what she hit, a box. Amu opened it up to find five beautiful dresses.

"Hey girls I think I found something."said Amu. Everyone crowded around her and agreed they were perfect.

"How much time do we have left to get ready?"asked Nadeshiko. They all looked at the clock. 6:00 pm. Now they were freaking out even more since they only have an hour to get ready.

Time Skip

Amu wore a hot pink dress, black X earrings, pink heels, and a single pink jewel necklace. Her hair was let down and straightened. Utau wore a black dress with white flowers, black heels, purple butterfly earrings, and matching purple single butterfly necklace. Her hair was in its usual two ponytails. Rima wore a half white and black dress, black flats, orange flower earrings and matching single orange flower necklace. Her hair was let down and curly as usual and had her black bow headband on. Yaya wore a white dress, white flats, orange circle earrings, and a single orange jewel necklace. Her hair was in its usual two ponytails tied with orange bows. Nadeshiko wore a pink dress, white flats, white earrings, and a white necklace. Her hair was in its usual ponytail tied with nadeshiko flowers.**(Link to dresses on my profile)**

"We got done faster then I thought."said Utau looking at the clock. It was 6:45 pm and the girls were now relaxing. Their was a knock on the door and Yaya answered but after she did she regreted it.

At the door was Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase. The girls looked in shock.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!"asked Rima standing up.(she was sitting on her bed before) Their was a breif silence.

"What are you girls doing at a spy school!"asked Nagihiko. Their was another breif silence.

"I asked you first!"responded Rima trying to stall enough time until the T.C.F.S get here which she hoped was true.

"No fair!"

"Way fair!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Yes it is."  
"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't and that's final!"yelled Rima. Then she noticed what she just said and mentally smacked herself. When the two were having their yes and no game they got closer to each other with each step so now they were right in front of each other.

"Damn it."Rima curssed under her breath. She just can't win against him can he? Nagihiko smirked and crossed him arms.

"Still can't beat me Rima."said Nagihiko smirking. She stuck her tounge out at him and hid her blush.

"How did you guys even get passed the campus. There are guards everywhere."said Nadeshiko saving Rima from anymore embaressment.

_Flashback Kukai's P.O.V:_

_So after school we made Ikuto drive us to the adreess Kairi showed us to the girl's spy school. We got their after like two hours because of Ikuto getting us lost to a pencil factory and realized he was reading the map upside down. So we yelled at him for a couple minutes and then we went the right way!_

_But when we got to the giant school, that was probably bigger then Seiyo, the guard stopped us._

"_Excuse me may I see your school ID."said the guard at the gate. No one said anything because well we didn't expect this!_

"Give us one moment to find it sir."said Kairi who sat shot gun. Ikuto rolled up the window so we could talk in private.

"_What are we suppose to do! We are not students here! He will never let us in now!"Tadase whispered and yelled at the same time. He was being a pain giving up so early._

"_We could tell them I'm visiting my sister."Nagi suggested. Since that was the only thing we got we went with it. Ikuto rolled down the window._

"_Were visiting my sister Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I'm her twin Fujisaki Nagihiko."said Nagi. Hope this works!_

"_One moment please."the guy said. He went back inside the thing to open the bar thing to let cars in. Then I looked over to see that he was looking through a big book._

"_This might take a while."I said pointing to them man. Nagi, Ikuto, Kairi and Tadase looked to what I was pointing to and groaned. A couple minutes later he came back._

"_She is in this school and you are her brother for what her records show. However no visitors are allowed here go home boys."said the man and left back to where he was sitting before. No one said anything. He just made us wait like ten minutes! Why couldn't he tell us that before!_

"_Well that was a waste of time."said Nagi. No dip Sherlock. And he's the second smartest boy in school, yeah right!_

"_So now what?"asked Ikuto sighing and laying back in his seat. Tadase not thinking over this got out of the car._

"_Hey we want to see Fujisaki-san now!"yelled Tadase. The guard looked annoyed and then smiled._

"_Oh ok. Just wait I'll open the door in a minute."he said. He was on the phone and hung up. Then these two big guys came picked up Tadase and the car! WTF! Do they have super human strength or something! They lifted us while in the car into the street, and not careful I might add and threw Tadase next to the car not careful either._

"_Don't come back or we'll throw you into the bay."thretend one of them and they both left._

"_Just great."moaned Kairi sighing._

"_Hey I have a great idea!"I said they turned to me and I explained my plan. They thought it was good so we put my awesome idea in action._

_Time Skip_

"_This is a stupid idea."said Ikuto. Now we were going through the bushes on the side of the gate and trying to dig a hole under it and to the other side._

"_You said it was a great idea before and would you rather go deal with the big security guard again?"I asked annoyed at everyone complaining. They sighed and didn't say another word. Right now I almost got threw to the other side. Yes I got through! We climbed out slowly to see were in a place where their were a lot of statues. We saw some girls come by with archery equipment. We quickly hid behind the statues. I saw them walk away and motioned everyone to come out._

_Long story short we were runnings around the school looking for them when we finally found their dorm room._

_End of Flashback and Kukai's P.O.V_

"W-wow."Nadeshiko said sweat dropping.

"Anyway we found out about the girls being horrible bitches and we wanted to apoligize for being to stupid to see that. Will you girls take us back?"asked Nagihiko. He grabbed both of Rima's forearms gently. Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase did the same with Amu, Utau, Yaya, and Nadeshiko. The girls got out of their grip and gave them sad smiles.

"Were sorry but we have boyfriends now."said Yaya. The guys looked shocked and before they could say anything the door opened to reveal the T.C.F.S and boy they looked pissed to see the boy guardians again.

"Look we can explain."said Amu fast before any mosunderstandings could be put up.

"Were listening."said Takashi. The girls explained everything fast and the T.C.F.S understood. The T.C.F.S decided to wait for them outside while they sort everything out.

"Look we've moved on. And you guys should too. And by the way you should leave now before we call security."said Nadeshiko before they left the room.

"Is everything ok now?"asked Haru. Rima hung onto his arm.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Let's just have a nice night."said Rima and they all left to the resturant.

Meanwhile in the room

The guys jumped out the window and somehow landed on the other side of the gate.

"Well if you guys will excuse me I'll be going to find a big hole to cry in."said Tadase.

"Hold on their midget."said Kukai grabbing Tadase's shoulder so he doesn't leave.

"How about we go ruin their date?"suggesed Ikuto.

"Won't they just hate us more for that?"said Kairi.

"Maybe we can convince them that we still love them. Its small but its worth a try."said Ikuto. They all somehow agreed and went to Ikuto's car.

Meanwhile with the date.

They all got in a big limo.

"How did you guys get a limo?"asked Utau amazed.

"We have our connections."said Jiro kissing her cheek. This made Utau smile.

"So where are we going to dinner?"asked Yaya leaning on Tadashi's shoulder.

"That is a secret."said Tadashi holding Yaya's hand. The rest of the ride everyone talked with their dates.

Meanwhile outside the limo.

The person in the car that was driving next to the limo was Ikuto. The guys were driving next to the limo hhow secretive right?

Back inside the limo

Nadeshiko giggled at something Kazuki said when she saw through the window and saw Ikuto's car with the guys inside. She gasped.

"What's wrong Nadeshiko?"asked Kazuki concerned. Nadeshiko shook her head when she then saw a truck in the place of Ikuto's car.

"Nothing. I just though ti saw something."said Nadeshiko. She kissed him on the cheek so he felt assured and wouldn't ask questions.

Back with the guys.

"Damn that stupid truck. Get out of the way!"yelled Ikuto out the window and honked the horn a couple times. A truck cut in front of them and took their spot next to the limo.

"I don't think you should do that Ikuto."said Kairi sweat dropping with everyone else.

"And why not?"asked Ikuto honking the horn again. Then the guy in the truck came out and man he looked pissed off.

"That's why."said Tadase.

"Were gonna lose them with muscle boy here."said Kukai. Then the light turned green.

"Go Ikuto go!"yelled Nagihiko. Ikuto stepped on the gas petal turned so now they were behind the limo. Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi turned around to see the truck driver screaming after them but they also saw a police car in the horizon.

"That show him never to try to mess with Tsukiyomi Ikuto."said Ikuto smirking.

The rest of the way to the resturant took about ten minutes. When the girls saw the resturant they were amazed at how fancy and nice it was.

"Oh my gosh this place is so beautiful!"exclaimed the girls in unison.

"We new you girls would love it."said Haru and they all went in the resturant with the guardian guys following close behind. How will all this turn out?

**Yeah that's it for me! So Sorry for not a faster update I ran out of ideas and had bma925 give me the idea and I thank her lots for that! You should also read her story 'Baby Mama' its awesome!**

**Question:**

**None, actually ask me questions. Any question at all.**

**R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Very sorry for a slow update!**

* * *

The boys somehow snuck into the restaurant and got a table close to theirs but the T.C.F.S and the girls couldn't see them.

"How are you guys able to afford this place?"asked Rima. The more the fancy the more the expensive was what her parents used to say.

"You think being a spy comes cheap? And here are you pay checks for doing a great mission with the ninjas." said Haru and each of the boys gave the girls a check for fifty collars.

"Awesome! Now I can get that new skirt I've been wanting for weeks!" exclaimed Utau. Jiro chuckled at how much energy she had in her and kissed her cheek. When Kukai saw this he gripped the menu he was covering his face so he would not be seen by them so hard Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase thought it would break and he also growled.

"Dude calm down we don't wanna attract attention." said Ikuto.

"Sorry. Wasn't thinking I just want to rip that guys head off." said Kukai gritting his teeth.

"They all make us pissed off now shut up you two." said Nagihiko. To him Rima looked happy laughing with Haru which made him want to crawl into a hole.

**Utau P.O.V:**

Ok this is one of the best nights of my life! I got fifty bucks and I'm on a date in such a beautiful restaurant with Jiro. Somehow this didn't feel right but I just shook the feeling off. I ordered ramen of course and while we waited I talked with Jiro. So far I know that he likes sports almost 24/7. Great how am I suppose to hang out with a guy who's almost always busy but I'll give it a shot. I was faking a laugh cause he was telling a very bad joke trying to be funny. Oh well I thought that was cute.

"So Utau tell me about yourself." said Jiro holding my hand under the table.

"Well all you need to know is that I love music." I said smiling.

"That's nice. Do you like any sports?" asked Jiro. Is that all he cares about?

"Not really." I said. He looked a little disappointed but didn't show it. Even Kukai wasn't into sports, wait what did I just say? Oh no I can't be falling for him again! Well he is sweet and cute and, wait stop it!

"Utau you ok? You look stressed." asked Jiro looking concerned. I told him I had to go to the bathroom and left to go splash cold water on my face. When I was passing a table I noticed a guys jacket on the floor so I picked it up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and I was shocked to see Kukai.

"K-Kukai!" I exclaimed. He quickly grabbed my wrist and dragged me somewhere. We ended up in the hallway for the bathrooms.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I asked him in a loud whisper. I didn't want to attract attention and get kicked out.

"Um...the guys and I wanted good food." he lied. He wasn't the greatest lier. I crossed my arms.

"Stop lying to me and tell me the real reason." I said. He sighed and explained how him and the other guys tried coming here to get us back. After he was done explaining I was thinking that he was the so sweet.

"Look I'm sorry Kukai but I like Jiro now." I said giving him a sad smile. Suddenly he hugged me. I didn't move and listened to what he said.

"I love you Utau and dating Casey was the biggest mistake of my life. I love you and need you. If you ever left me I don't know what I would do." he said. I felt something wet on my face. Why was I crying? Was it because he sounded so sincere? Suddenly I felt weak and I gave into him.

"Oh Kukai. I missed you." I said. He looked at me and cupped my face, wiping away my tears with his thumb before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I hadn't felt like this in a long time.

"Utau?" that was Jiro's voice. Oh no. We turned to see him.

"Jiro I'm sorry I-"I started apologizing when he interrupted me.

"Its ok Utau. I knew you still loved Kukai and I knew Kukai was here. He really loves you. Kukai take care of her." said Jiro smiling.

"Thank you Jiro." I said smiling. He nodded and walked away. Kukai and I kissed again

**Yaya P.O.V:**

I was getting a little worried at how long Utau was taking so I sent Jiro to go check on her and now Jiro is taking a while. Just when I was gonna go look to see if everything was alright Jiro came back, alone.

"Jiro where's Utau?" asked Amu.

"She's with who she really wants to be now. So I'm gonna go back to the dorms now. See ya everyone." said Jiro and left. What did he mean by she's with who she wants now? Oh well I'll deal with that later.

"So Yaya what do you like to do?" asked Takashi.

"Eat candy! And ballet. What about you?" I said smiling.

"Sweets like you and video games." he said. I hated video games, too complicated for me. So for the next couple minutes he talked about video games which I was only half listening to. Even Kairi was less boring then him. Yes I will admit it I miss Kairi. I really wish he was here right now. I excused myself and went to the bathroom to clear my mind. I was passing a table and saw green hair. Kairi? The person turned and it was Kairi.

"Kairi." I muttered. He took my wrist and we ran outside.

"Kairi. What are you doing here?" I asked. Looks like I got my wish. I wonder if I had two more? My thoughts of a secret gene here was interrupted by Kairi clearing his throat.

"Well I came to convince you to go out with me again." said Kairi blushing and staring at the ground. I thought that was sweet! Wasn't gonna show it though. After I found out about him and Mia I got stronger.

"Well I'm touched but Kairi what you did really hurt me and I don't want to get hurt again." I said. Now he looked hurt. Then he looked dead straight in my eyes.

"Yaya I'm begging you give me another chance. I was stupid to date Mia. I was a complete bastard! But I'm here because I love you and I want you in my life again." he said. I started crying and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Kairi. I'll give you another chance if you forgive me for making you wait so long." I cried into his shirt.

"Its a deal." he said. Then he kissed me. From the corner of my eye I saw Takashi and was about to pull away when he mouthed 'Its ok. I knew you love him. Just promise me you'll be safe.' I winked at him and he nodded then left.

**Nadeshiko P.O.V:**

Our food already came and I was about to go see what was taking Yaya so long, since she was like a younger sister to me, but Takashi already went to go get her. I was getting worried until Takashi came back but he was alone.

"Where's Yaya?" asked Rima.

"She was busy so and she told me I could go back to the school." said Takashi. He was lying I knew it. Before I could say that he was lying he left. I was going to ask him later. I was gonna talk to Kazuki but he did so much of the talking I could barley get a word in. such a talkative guy he is. He also kept changing the topic. One minute he's talking about homework the next he's talking about his favorite animal. I mean come on stick to one topic at a time. I was starting to get bored so I, somehow, excused myself. I walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. When I came out I saw Tadase come out of the mens room. We stared at each other for a minute.

"T-Tadase." I stuttered. Curse my stuttering.

"Nadeshiko." he said. We didn't speak for a minute, I couldn't take my eyes off of him and he couldn't with me either.

"What are you doing here?" I finally ask breaking out of our trance.

"To be truthful I came here to get my love back." he said smiling. I held back a smile. He wasn't gonna get me back this easily.

"Well your too late. I'm dating Kazuki now and he won't leave me for some slut." I said crossing my arms. He looked sad.

"Please I made a mistake. I see that now and now I know that your my true love and I need you." he said taking my hands gently into his hands. I was trying to hide a blush but that ended in failure.

Then Tadase gently kissed me. This felt...good. We pulled away.

"I'll give you another chance but your gonna have to work hard for me to trust you again." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"I knew this would happen." that was Kazuki's voice. We turned to see him.

"Have a happy life with him. Were friends don't worry about it Nadeshiko." Kazuki said with a smile and left. This night turned out better then I thought.

**Rima P.O.V:**

I was eating my dinner I ordered when Kazuki came back with no Nadeshiko in sight.

"Where's Nadeshiko?" I asked curious.

"She's busy so I decided to leave her alone." he said and left. Well that was strange but I had other things on my mind. Haru and I hadn't been talking a lot and it was starting to creep me out a bit.

"So Rima did you get done that math homework?" he asked.

"Kind of it was hard." I said. Math wasn't my best subject ok!

"Really I thought it was pretty easy." he said. I made a fake pout face.

"Well I'm not a super genius like you." I said.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Rima. I didn't mean to." he said. Gosh I liked it better when Nagi and I fight. It was fun and Haru is boring me. I sighed.

"Its ok. I just need to go outside for a minute." I said. He nodded and I heard him sigh. Probably thought he ruined our date. Kinda did but not in the way he thinks he did. I was passing a table when I saw Nagi. Wait Nagi?

"Nagi?" I accidentally said. He looked at me and his eyes widened. I was about to go back inside when he grabbed my wrist and made me look at him.

"Rima. Please take me back. I need you in my life. You are my life. I don't know what I would do without you." he said.

"Then why did you break my heart." I said trying not to cry. All my emotions were coming out. Like a waterfall now.

"I made a mistake and I'm very sorry for that. Give me another chance and I promise I won't ever break your heart ever again." he said hugging me tightly. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and started crying into his shirt. He was rubbing my head gently when we heard a cough and I saw Haru. I was about to explain but he put a hand up stopping me.

"Its ok Rima. I know you love Nagihiko and I'm okay with that. I'll leave you two alone now." he said and left. Then Nagi turned to me and kissed me.

**Amu P.O.V:  
**

Since Rima was taking to long Haru went looking for her. Now he came back alone.

"Where's Rima?" I asked.

"Don't worry she's ok. I'm just gonna go back to the dorms see you all tomorrow." he said and left. Weird everyone was leaving one by one. So now that only Daisuke and I were left. Creepy.

"So Amu what's your favorite color?" asked Daisuke. Not a great conversation starter but I'll take almost anything right now.

"Black, pink, and red. You?" I asked.

"Blue and black. What do you like to do in your free time?" he asked. Well that was hard since I don't know what I want to be really.

"Um...athletics, art, and cooking. Like any of that stuff?" I asked.

"Their all ok I guess. I'm more into poetry." he said. Hate poetry, one of the stupidest things to me. Maybe I don't know Daisuke well enough to date. Worst conversation ever.

"Oh I'm not really into poetry really." I said trying not to say I hate poetry get a life man! Their was a silence between us and since we were both done with dinner Daisuke went to go pay while I waited outside. I looked up into the night sky as the stars sparkled.

"Amu?" asked Ikuto. Wait Ikuto!

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hanging out. How's your date going?" he asked. How did he know I had a date here. I didn't care at the minute right now.

"Horrible. You were a better boyfriend then Daisuke." I said not thinking before I said what I said. I blushed as soon as I said that.

"Oh really?" he asked. He leaned closer to me. I sighed time to fess up.

"Yes I still love you." I admitted.

"I love you too." he said and gently pressed his lips to mine.

"Finally you two confessed to each other." said Daisuke smirking. I pulled away and looked at him shocked.

"You knew he was here?" I asked.

"Amu. I'm practically the leader of T.C.F.S I'm the best of the best." he said.

"And your ok with me and Amu dating?" asked Ikuto.

"Yup. I should get going now. Jiro's probably getting annoyed waiting for me in the car." he said and left.

"Come on Amu. I'll walk you back to your school." Ikuto said. I nodded and clung to his arm.

**Normal P.O.V:**

The next day

Last night the girls and guys decided that the girls are staying at S.P.I.E.S Academy and the guys are staying at Seiyo. They'll visit each other after school and weekends. After school the girls were all in Amu, Rima, and Utau's room getting done homework.

"I wonder how Laura and the T.C.F.S are doing on that mission." said Rima. Laura and the T.C.F.S were assigned a secret mission this morning. Since they weren't allowed to tell anyone only few people knew where they went and even they were not allowed to tell.

"Well with Laura and the T.C.F.S they should be fine. They are one of the best spies here." said Utau scribbling down more things on her paper.

"I wonder when we'll get our first mission on our own!" said Yaya pumping her fist into the air.

"Don't worry Yaya we'll get a mission soon." said Nadeshiko. Then Amu's phone rang. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Amu its the chairman. I have some bad news to tell you. Laura and the T.C.F.S are missing." said from the other line.

"What do you mean missing? I thought they were going on a mission this morning." said Rima.

"They were but when they got to Russia where they were sent to they were kidnapped. Their tracking device in Daisuke's watch was heading to Paris. We need you girls to go get them." he said.

"Who could've done this?" asked Utau.

"We believe its the ninjas who attacked you before and since we have no one else who faced the ninjas before you girls will have to." said the chairman.

"Okay. When are we leaving for Paris?" asked Amu.

"An hour. Be prepared." he said and hung up.

Meanwhile somewhere in Paris.

The T.C.F.S and Laura were all unconscious and tied up together while five girls in another room were watching them through a glass window.

"Ugh! Will they just wake up already!" yelled one.

"Who cares if they wake up or not! As long as we get those bitches they can sleep forever for all I care!" yelled another.

"Both of you shut up and lets get some food." said a third and they all left.

* * *

**Again sorry for the delay update! I've been trying to have a fun last month of summer and I've been typing little lately. So I hope you enjoyed and the end is about to come for this story. After I am done uploading all my stories I will be taking a break for a while.**


	16. Chapter 16

"You girls ready for Paris?" asked Amu holding her luggage. The others nodded and left the dorm room and to the garage. They got a ride in a jet to Paris. In the middle on the trip Rima's phone rang, it was Nagihiko.

"Crap! We forgot to tell them we were going on a mission!" Rima exclaimed panicking.

"Crap crap crap! What do we do!" asked Yaya frantically. Rima pressed the speaker button.

"Hey Rima." said Nagihiko.

"H-Hey Nagi." Rima stuttered nervous.

"Are the others with you?" he asked.

"U-Uh yeah." said Rima.

"Good cause we wanted all of us to talk." said Kukai.

"What is it Kukai?" asked Utau trying not to sound nervous.

"Well we were gonna ask if you girls wanted to go out tonight, a new club just opened up." said Ikuto.

"Um...one moment please." said Rima and put her hand over her phone.

"What do we say! What do we do!" Amu whispered loudly.

"I don't know! Utau your the oldest think of something!" whispered Yaya.

"What! Uh...um...ok I got a plan. Follow my lead." said Utau. Rima too her hand off the phone.

"We can't go out tonight were busy." said Utau thinking off the top of her head. Amu mentally smacked herself, _'That was her plan!'_ she thought.

"Oh what are you girls busy with?" asked Kairi. Utau pointed at Yaya and mouthed to her 'Think of something! I got nothing!' which made Yaya panic.

"Uh...were just busy ok!" said Yaya.

"Is there something you girls aren't telling us?" asked Tadase. Running out of excuses, Rima pressed a button and the call ended. The girls breath a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." said Amu. Then Utau's phone rang. When she put it on speaker, it was the guys.

"Are you girls hiding something from us?" asked Kukai.

"No of course not." said Nadeshiko a little too fast.

"Ok since you girls aren't telling us anything were going to S.P.I.E.S. Academy to find out ourselves." said Ikuto.

"Wait no!-" the girls said but then the call went dead. The girls groaned and slouched into their seats.

"We are in big trouble." said Rima.

"What are they gonna say when they find out we took on a mission without asking them?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Who knows? We just gotta get to Paris, do the mission, and come home as soon as possible." said Amu. A few hours later they arrived in Paris, where the S.P.I.E.S over their took them to their secret base in a limo.

"Hey I just remembered! We can meet Lulu here!" said Amu.

"That's great. We should meet up with her later." said Yaya with her cheerful attitude.

"I'm afraid you cannot, you girls need to get your mission done and go back to Japan immediately, orders from your chairman from Japan." said a man. The chairman from Paris took them from the airport and is currently in the limo. The chairmans learn almost all of the languages when they travel to other countries or the other way around.

"Aww that stinks." said Rima pouting. About an hour later they were at S.P.I.E.S which didn't look very different from the one in Japan.

Meanwhile in Japan the boys were driving to S.P.I.E.S Academy not knowing their surprise their.

"Can you drive faster Ikuto?" asked Tadase.

"Do you want me to get arrested?" asked Ikuto annoyed.

"But I have to go to the bathroom really bad!" complained Tadase. Ikuto turned around to face Tadase who was in the backseat.

"If you pee in my car you will never pee again!" yelled Ikuto. Tadase shrunk in his seat in fear.

"Ikuto keep your eyes on the road man!" yelled Kukai. Ikuto turned his head back to see he was driving on the other side of the road and was about to crash into a truck. He made a swerve turn, rolled down a bumpy hill and crashed into a tree.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Nagihiko. Everyone groaned a yes.

"Look what you made me do to my car!" yelled Ikuto at Tadase. Ikuto gestured to the big dent in his car.

"Not my fault you weren't looking where you were going!" Tadase yelled back.

"Should we stop them?" asked Kairi.

"We should, but then again we would get into a bigger fight and that won't help. I say just sit back and wait for them to stop." said Kukai.

"While you guys are doing whatever I'm gonna call someone to get Ikuto's car." said Nagihiko and started calling someone on his phone.

Back in Paris the girls were getting ready to go to the last place the T.C.F.S and Laura were, which was a small cafe. They were in a red car that they borrowed driving their.

"Paris is so cool!" said Yaya looking at all the buildings. They stopped at a red light in front of a cafe.

"Hey isn't that Lulu?" questioned Yaya. They all turned to see Lulu and Nana at the cafe. Lulu was sipping her tea and Nana was eating her banana yokan.

"Lulu!" called Amu. Lulu looked up from her tea and smiled at them.

"Hey Amu! What are you doing in Paris?" she asked.

"Its a long story." said Amu.

"Well since it looks like you have to go lets meet back here later!" said Lulu.

"Sure! See you!" said Amu not thinking and Utau drove off.

"Amu did you already forget that after the mission we go straight back to Japan?" asked Nadeshiko. Amu felt a ton of bricks falling on her.

"S-sorry I forgot." she said rubbing the back of her head.

When they got to the cafe,which was pretty big, they scoured the place for any evidence.

"Excuse me, but do you own this cafe?" Utau asked a man. He said something in French that she didn't understand.

"Do you own this cafe?" she asked again but slower. He said something in French which was making Utau very frustrated.

"Do you" she started saying slowly and loudly. She also pointed at him when she said 'you'. "Own this cafe?" she asked moving her arms around. He said something else in French and ran off. Utau sighed.

"How the hell are we suppose to get some evidence if we can't even speak the same language as them?" asked Utau.

"He said at first, what can I help you with young lady. The second time he said, I don't understand what you are saying. Finally, the last time he said, get away from me you strange girl." said Nadeshiko.

"You speak French?" questioned Amu.

"I went to Europe remember." she said and then giggled.

"Just please ask him if he owns this place." said Utau getting aggravated. Nadeshiko went up to the man and talked with him in French. They had a conversation for about a few minutes before Nadeshiko came back.

"He said that he does own this cafe, he did see the T.C.F.S and Laura, he said they were attacked here in the back." she said.

"Let's go check it out." said Amu. They nodded and went to the back of the cafe. The whole wall was practically torn apart. It looked like a monster smashed down the wall then forgot to finish off the rest of the cafe. Their were some tables and chairs knocked over, and others were just torn down. The owner came and said something to them in French.

"He said get out your not suppose to be back here." Nadeshiko translated. Rima went behind the owner put her hands behind his neck and in a second he was knocked out.

"What did you do?" asked Yaya poking the man in the face.

"Pressure point, but never mind that right now. Now we have to look for any clues." Rima said. They started looking through all the rubble looking for anything that will help them. About half an hour later they have found nothing.

"Its so hard to find anything in this mess!" exclaimed Amu sitting down on a chair that made it, or what she _thought_ made it. The chair collapsed and Amu got up, steamed. Suddenly Rima bent down and picked up a card that was on the chair.

"Its, Lori's school ID card. The bitches have them." Rima said.

"We should've known. So what's the plan?" Amu asked.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Daisuke, Kazuki, Jiro, Haru, Takashi, wake up." Laura said trying to nudge them with her foot. They all woke up, except for Jiro.

"Jiro, wake up!" Laura shouted. Jiro woke up and fell forward flat on his face.

"No time to joke around man, get up." Daisuke said.

"I would, but I can't. I'm stuck." Jiro said. They all sighed.

Back with the guys

"This bites." Ikuto muttered. The five had gotten a ride from a man who drove a truck big enough for them. The only problem was they had to sit outside with the chickens.

"Would you rather keep waiting?" Nagihiko asked annoyed. Ikuto muttered something about Nagihiko being a smart ass. A chicken flew on top of Kairi's head and he sighed.

Back with the girls

The girls had asked a few people if they saw mysterious people and it was traced back to an abandoned warehouse.

"Of course a warehouse. Can they think of anything more, obvious?" Utau said getting out of their car. The charas floated close to their owners in case a character transformation was needed, which they hoped wasn't.

"Ok so Utau your taking the west, Rima east, Yaya, north, Nadeshiko south, and I'll take the roof. Try to get in without being seen. Anything happens just call one of the others and handle the situation as long as you can. If you find T.C.F.S, Laura, or both get them and get them out. After their safe then we move in to get Lori, Ali, Casey, Mia, and Megan. Clear?" Amu said. They all nodded and got in there positions.

**Yaya P.O.V:**

I was scared. The north side was the front door where there would be a lot of security. The front is always guarded heavily from what I've learned. I hid behind a large crate waiting. A car pulled up from the gate, good thing we parked a few blocks away. Lori, Ali, Casey, Mia, and Megan came out of the car and I ducked lower behind the crate.

"That was some good food." Mia said.

"Ew! Even the snails! The snails were so gross!" Ali exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, snails are what they usually serve in Paris. I kept on listening.

"Besides the snails, everything else was good." Megan said. They walked up to the door and Lori placed her hand on a hidden keypad. The doors opened and they walked in. When the coast was clear Pepe floated up to the camera and put a special part of the cameras to deactivate it temporarily. Coming out I deactivated the keypad the same way Pepe did with the cameras. We walked in slowly, not letting our guard down for a split second. There were many hallways, I didn't know which way to go. We were gonna be here all night, by then who knows what would've happened to the T.C.F.S and Laura! We hid under a few crates near a the door hearing footsteps coming. It was Mia.

"I know your here Yaya." she said. I slowly stood up, my cover was blown already! I'm not a good spy.

"Poor defenseless Yaya. I'm surprised your friends let you go on your own you little baby." Mia said walking around. I didn't say anything.

"Nothing to say? Your even more stupid then I thought you were." she said. I balled up my fists, I was tired of this girl.

"At least I'm smarter then you." I said.

"Is that all you have to say?" she said and cackled.

"Would you quit talking and lets begin this or are you stalling cause you know your gonna lose?" I asked annoyed.

"Me? Stall? Yaya I thought it was you with not talking. Anyway your right, enough talk, bring it on." she said and was suddenly in her ninja outfit.

"Pepe, now." I said.

Character Nari

Dear Baby

"Are you sure you wanna fight with me?" she asked. All I did was nod. I was tired of her. She took Kairi away from me, she took my world away from me, she took my life away from me, and now it was the time I get her back. I have grown up since my coma, I wasn't just the baby of the group anymore. I Yuiki Yaya is not a baby anymore.

* * *

_**I'M SORRY, DRAMA CAME, I AM BACK AND I AM BETTER THEN EVER.**_

_**THANK YOU TO MY READERS WHO HAVE STILL SUPPORTED ME...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I probably didn't update for a long time, but I did now so that's good right hehehe.**

**Anyway read please :)

* * *

**

Utau P.O.V:

I fell on top of a crate with intense force. My body was hurting all over and I was almost out of energy.

"Is that all you got Utau?" Casey asked walking slowly over to me. How did I end up like this?

* * *

_Flashback_

_West side of the building only has windows. I hid behind a crate nearby and looked around._

"_Utau, get out here. I'm not stupid," Casey said. I turned to see her behind me. What? But I thought she was inside! I quickly stood up._

"_Really? Cause you could've fooled me," I said smirking. Casey snarled and changed into her ninja form._

"_Its time to end this," she said._

"_With pleasure,"_

_Chara Nari_

_Lunatic Charm_

_I got out my trident and started to try to stab her._

"_Your not fast enough Utau, and I thought all that training at S.P.I.E.S was suppose to help you," she said smirking. She loved to push my buttons didn't she? Finally I hit her in the arm and she screeched out in pain. However, when I did she kicked me in the chest and I went flying down._

"_Look at yourself pop star. Your nothing, you'll always be nothing because you can never win. You'll never beat me," she said. I got up, fired up, and threw a series of punches and kicks at her. I don't even know how she dodged all of them!_

"_Your nothing. Kukai will be mine and theirs nothing you can do about it," that was the last straw._

"_Nightmare Lorelei!" I hit her dead on target. The hit had caused a large amount of smoke to come up so I couldn't see if Casey was attacking me again from which angle or where she even was. I had my guard on high, but that didn't keep her from hitting me in the back and sending me into a crate._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

It was painful to even stand up, but I did anyway. I was reaching for my trident, but she kicked it away from me. I looked up and looked her in the eye. She knew I was weak.

"I will admit your strong, but not strong enough," she said and attacked me. After her, brutal, attack on me, which involved a series of punches, kicks, and scratches, I was ready to give up. I was now sprawled on the hard ground in pain.

"I knew it, you are nothing. Kukai will be mine," she said and walked over to me. She bent down.

"And do you know why? Its because he doesn't love you. He'll love me as soon as your gone, so give up now," she whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open and a rage of fury came over me. In a blink of an eye, I punched her in the jaw surprising her. I threw a series of punches and kicks at her, putting all my rage into it. How dare she say that! She can't just say something like that and get away with it! When I was done I kicked her, sending her skidding on the ground.

"You can call me nothing, you can say I'll never win against you, but you can't say Kukai doesn't love me. If you think just by getting rid of me he'll come crawling back to you your wrong. Next time I won't go so easy on you, so watch it," I said and walked away. Showed that bitch who's nothing now.

* * *

Nadeshiko P.O.V:

I headed toward south side and saw a few big garage doors. I saw that one was slightly open and slipped through. It was pitch black inside except for a door where the light was seeming through. I was cautiously walking towards it when it opened and the light blinded me.

A few seconds later when I got my vision back, I saw Ali standing there and the lights were all on so I could see my surroundings better. Their were two big, rusty and worn out, trucks and a few crates spread out the room. The room was big and the only way out was through the door Ali came through and the big garage doors.

"Well well well if it isn't Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Pleasure to see you again," she said. Her voice was a mix of bitter-sweet. She sat on top of a crate. "What brings you here?"

"You know why Ali, don't act dumb or are you that stupid," I said. I wasn't letting my guard down a split second.

"Now Nadeshiko, do you think calling me names is going to help? Now if you want the T.C.F.S and Laura back, then all you have to go is ask," she said. I raised an eyebrow, is she that stupid or does she love taunting me?

"What game are you playing?" I asked. She was up to something and I'd like to know what it is.

"I'm not playing any game Nadeshiko. However, if you want your friends back, you ghave to join us. Be on our side, fight S.P.I.E.S with us, be one of us," she said. So that's what she was doing.

"Never and why fight S.P.I.E.S?" Maybe if I stalled long enough her guard would be left down and I could attack.

"Now that is something for another rainy day. Back to my offer, why not join? Were powerful, strong, and very intelligent, I would join if I were you,"

"My friends and I-"

"Nadeshiko, its not your friends we want, its you," What?

"Why me?" she got up and started walking over to me. She walked around me.

"Your friends are weak. They don't have that special touch you do. Such a shame that that would be wasted if you stick with S.P.I.E.S. You don't live up to your full potential. If you were on our side then that would change," she said. It didn't seem like her guard was down just yet. I just needed to stall a little more. At the same time though I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"S-special touch? What special touch?"

"Their's something about the way you fight that is more unique than the others at S.P.I.E.S. Everyone has something special about them and sometimes it shows, sometimes it doesn't." she held my hands.

"And you Nadeshiko, your shows," Now's my chance! I kicked her in the stomach and again sending her flying back.

"I'll never join you. I'm dedicated to my friends and S.P.I.E.S. If you think I would ever join you then you don't know me or who I am,"

Chara Nari

Yamato Mahime

* * *

Rima P.O.V:

East side. East side. OUT OF ALL THE PLACES WHY DID I HAVE TO GET EAST SIDE! East side has no coverings, no crates, no trees, not even a rock to hide behind! To make it even better this whole side had a lot of windows. I won't get caught at all right! Wrong.

I was about to sneak out to see if their was anything at all to hide me when I saw Lori pass in one of the windows. I quickly ducked down until I made sure she passed by. When she did pass I let out a breath of relief.

"Don't get too comfortable Rima," I turned in time to see Lori's foot hit my chest, sending me soaring.

"Rima-chan!" Kusukusu!

Chara Nari

Clown Drop

I flipped and landed softly.

"Nice, very good, but your still just a weak little brat," she said and lunged at me.

"Juggling Party!" Seeing her get hit n the face with one of my pins was the icing on top of the cake.

"Why you little-" she was cut off from another pin hitting her. This was starting to get humorous. Then I got kicked in the face by her. Ouch, spoke to soon.

"Tightrope Dancer!" tying her up was the best thing I've ever done cause now she's hanging upside down from a pole.

"Rima! Get me down now! I'm so gonna kill you!" I was walking away by now. However, something in me was telling me it wasn't over yet. Whatever it was, it was right. Lori, somehow, got out of the knots and attacked me from behind.

"Now you don't think you can get rid of me that easily, can you Rima?" she said and kept throwing punches and kicks. When she did she punched me and I skidded across the ground, that girl was strong. She walked over and put her foot on my chest, where it hurt the most.

"Nice try to fight, but Nagi's mine. Your just a cold hearted bitch who no one loves," she started to walk away. I was on the verge of tears, but then remembered something: Everything she said was a lie. I'm not cold hearted anymore and I'm loved by many, including Nagi, my Nagi.

"Juggling Party!" I'm surprised Lori with my pins hitting her dead on, sending her toward the building. When she sat up and looked, she seemed surprised to see me standing with determination in my eyes and my bowling pins spinning around me.

"Never underestimate me," and my pins went after her.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

While all the girls were confronting their nemesis, inside the T.C.F.S and Laura were figuring a way on how to get out of their ropes. Laura had to kick Jiro to get him to sit up straight again.

"Thanks a lot Laura," he said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Anytime. Now we gotta get a way to get out these ropes," she said and tried to untie her own ropes with her fingers.

"Wait! I think I got a pocket knife in my back pocket!" Daisuke cheered.

"Great, but I'm not getting it," Kazuki said backing up. The rest of them backed away from Daisuke who sighed.

"This is gonna take a while,"

"Thank you!" Nagihiko yelled to the truck driving away. The guys had just made it to S.P.I.E.S Academy and were relieved. They walked up to the man at the gate.

"Excuse me, can we see Fujisaki Nadeshiko? She's my sister," Nagihiko said. The man looked at his clipboard.

"Sorry boys, they left Japan earlier today," he said.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Amu P.O.V:

Chara Nari

Amulet Spade

"Prism Music!" My music notes circulated around Megan who kept swatting them away.

"Is that all you got!" she yelled swatting away the last one.

"Colorful Canvas!" the paint trapped her in a sticky substance.

"HINAMORI! Get me out so I can kill you once and for all!" Megan immediately got out._'Crap, I thought she would stay their a while. Guess I have to go to plan B,'_ Amu thought.

Chara Nari

Amulet Heart

"Heart Rod!" My rod hit her in the face.

"You bitch!" in a flash I was on the ground and she started to beat me. Kicks, scratches, punches, the whole nine yards! At this rate, I was probably not gonna make it.

_No Amu-chan! Don't give up! Remember its for Ikuto-kun!_

_But Ran, she's stronger, faster, better than m-_

_No! I won't let Amu-chan finish that sentence! The Amu-chan I know is stronger, faster, and better than anyone I know!_

_You can do it Amu-chan!_

_Go Amu-chan~desu~!  
_

_Just believe Amu-chan_

…

_Amu-chan?_

_Ran, Miki, Su, Dia Arigato_

_GO Amu-chan!_

I finally pushed Megan off me, surprising her. I slowly got up.

"I'll destroy you," I muttered and charged at her. Arigato, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia

* * *

Yaya P.O.V:

With one swift kick, I sent Mia flying into a crate.

_Yaya dechu, we have to find the others now dechu._

_Right Pepe_

I ran and ran and ran in random directions. Usually that works, right? Oh well, Yaya is taking a shot. Eh, I'm starting to get tired, how long has it been? 10, 15 minutes?

Ok now Yaya is tired. I decided to sit down for a minute, but when I did I leaned against a wall and it collapsed.

"I hope no one heard that!" I yelled having a panic attack.

"Yaya? I-is that you!" huh who said that?

"Yaya in here!" I turned to the big whole I made to see a secret room. I was too amazed to see the six people tied up.

"Yaya!"

"Yaya!"

"YAYA!"

I jumped up in surprise.

"Oh hi hi!" I said with a big smile.

* * *

Laura P.O.V:

"Oh hi hi!" Yaya said, smiling and waving at us. We sweat dropped. She isn't that dense is she?

"Yaya, can you please get us out?" Takashi asked politely. If they start making out and stuff I might puke.

"Ok!" she said and bounced over to us. In a few minutes we were free. I rubbed my wrists, those girls tied those ropes on hard!

"Yaya, where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh um...I don't know, all I know is that their in here looking for you guys," she explained. This building is huge! Well it seems like it because they had to split up. I walked out and was about to walk out of the big hole Yaya came in from.

"Where are you going Laura?" Daisuke asked.

"Where do you think? Finding the others," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it is now that I think about it.

"Wait up!" Yaya yelled and ran up to me.

"You guys coming or what?" I asked over my shoulder. They quickly snapped out of their fantasy land and caught up to us.

Ikuto P.O.V:

_Attention all passengers, flight 313, gate 22, to France is currently boarding. Please hurry if you have not boarded yet._

"Ugh! Come on!" I yelled. The five of us got a quick flight to France to make sure the girls were alright. However, when we got in the taxi we had traffic jam, so we had to run half a mile here. I am not missing that flight now!

"Kairi would you hurry up!" I yelled again looking behind me. Kairi is the slowest out of all of us. Kukai sighed and grabbed his arm, then started running lighting fast.

"Kukai! Wait for us!" Nagi panted.

"No time! Gotta run!" he said and ran even faster, if possible.

_Flight 313, gate 22, to France will be taking off soon. If any passengers have not got on the plane they must now._

Aw crap!

"There it is! Gate 22!" Tadase said. That is probably the best thing I've heard today! I saw the people were about to close the gate and pushed myself faster.

"WAIT!" the lady that was closing the door stared at us like we were freaks. She waited a minute until we finally made it. Thank God!

"We made it," Kairi panted, probably from the running and getting dragged by Kukai.

* * *

Nadeshiko P.O.V:

"HINAMORI! Get me out so I can kill you once and for all!" I kicked Ali one last time when I heard someone say that. Megan probably? I was about to go check when I felt something hit me in the neck. Before I blacked out I saw someone standing over me with a piece of wood. Wait I know who that is!

"Y-your..."

* * *

**And thats it for that :)**

**I hope you liked it I tried making it as long as possible.**

**What happened to Nade :O Is it Ali the one who hit her? Or is it a new enemy? Find out soon ;)**

**R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello France!" Kukai shouted when he got out of the plane."Where to first?" Ikuto hit him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Kukai yelled.

"We didn't come to France to go sight seeing," Nagihiko said annoyed with his friend. Kukai blinked twice.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, got side tracked a little," he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yes we noticed. Now according to this tracker I put on Yaya-chan they should be at abandoned warehouse," Kairi said holding up a tracker looking device. On the screen had one blinking red dot. The rest of them stared at him in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"You put a tracking device on your girlfriend, why?" Ikuto asked.

"Well it's actually because in case Yaya was in any trouble I would be able to track her," Kairi said shyly.

"And where did you get a tracking device from?" Kukai asked.

"I'll explain it all later. Right now we need a taxi," Kairi said.

Meanwhile

Laura, followed by the T.C.F.S and Yaya, wandered around the building.

"We've been wandering for hours!" Jiro whined sulking.

"It's only been ten minutes," Takashi corrected.

"Shut up!" Jiro muttered. Laura stopped at an intersection. Her eyebrows furrowed and pointer finger below her lips, pondering on which way to go while the others fought.

"Would both of you be quiet!" Daisuke asked annoyed.

"When he learns to stop being so lazy!" Takashi said glaring at Jiro.

"When he stops tricking me with his smart talk!" Jiro shot a glare back at Takashi.

"Can't we all just calm down?" Haru said trying to make peace.

"I don't like fighting!" Yaya said and started crying.

With Yaya crying, Takashi and Jiro fighting, Daisuke and Haru trying to make peace, and Kazuki trying to calm Yaya down, it's surprising that Laura'd head didn't explode.

"Shut up already!" Laura shouted over them. They quieted down in fear."Gosh. Now if you are all done, I wanna say that we should go straight."

"I actually think going right would be better," Kazuki suggested.

"No, I think left would be the right way to go," Jiro said.

"However-" Laura cut Daisuke off.

"Don't start! I just want to find the girls and beat up the ones who tied us up!" Laura said annoyed and walked straight forward, not caring what anyone said.

"Cranky much," Yaya whispered to Daisuke.

Meanwhile

Rima sent more pins at Lori. She, finally, fell with a thud. I panted, my costume was covered with dirt and there was a smudge on my face."At least she's down," I muttered. I climbed through one of the windows and started to wander.

…

_'Great I think I'm already lost,' _she thought._'Why does getting lost always happen to me? How am I ever gonna find my way out of here? Hopefully I bump into Amu or something.'_

"Shut up already!"Rima's eyes shot open wide.

"Laura!" she exclaimed and ran in the direction of her voice. One more turn and she saw them. T.C.F.S, Laura, and Yaya.

"Rima!" they yelled. After their small reunion they went off to find the others.

Amu panted and stared at the girl she just took down.

_Good job Amu desu~_

_Go Go Amu-chan!_

_Great Amu-chan!_

_Wonderful Amu-chan_

She smiled at her charas and got out of her Amulet Diamond transformation.

"We need to find the others," she said and walked out the door that leads to the roof without another glance. She was about to turn a corner when she heard footsteps._'I need to take precautions,' _she thought and nodded to Miki.

Amulet Spade

Amu gripped her brush ready to attack. When the person sounded like they were about to turn, Amu jumped out ready to use Colorful Canvas.

"Amu! Whoa, hold your fire!" Utau said holding her hands up for defense. Amu put her brush down.

"Sorry I thought you were one of the enemies," Amu said. Utau chuckled.

"You don't know how weird you sound right there Amu," Utau said and Amu blushed slightly.

"W-Well come on," Amu said walking in the direction Utau came from. However, Utau didn't follow.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Trying to find the others," Amu said slowly and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Well you're going the wrong way," Utau said. Amu got more confused.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked confused.

"I just came from there which is a dead end," Utau said. Amu blushed and started walking back the corridor she came from with Utau following.

"Push!" Rima commanded. The eight had run into a door that was locked. Since there was no other way to go, this door was their only other way out.

"I'm getting tired!" Yaya complained

"It would be nice if you two helped out a bit," Takashi groaned. Rima and Laura were the only ones who weren't pushing because they were 'supervising'.

"Yes it would be nice, but I don't push," Rima stated. Takashi sweat dropped.

"How did you deal with her?" Daisuke muttered to Haru.

"Wouldn't it be helpful if you tried pulling on the doorknob?" Laura suggested. She pushed the six out of the way and pulled the doorknob. She turned to them."I can already say that you shouldn't push," Laura stood back next to Rima and gestured them to try and pull the door open. The six groaned and started getting into a formation. Yaya held the doorknob, Takashi held Yaya's waist, Daisuke held Takashi's waist, Kazuki held Daisuke's waist, Haru held Kazuki's waist, and Jiro held Haru's waist.

"This is so wrong!" Haru yelled.

"Who cares, now pull!" Rima commanded. The six reluctantly started pulling on the door. After a few more times the door flew open and everyone fell on top of each other, with Rima and Laura on the bottom.

"Get off!" Rima shouted. Everyone started to get off each other as to not feel the wrath of Rima. Rima got up and dusted herself off before walking inside with everyone following after her. The room shocked them.

"Whoa," Yaya muttered. The whole room was just like a secret base. On the three walls, not the one that had the door, had green strange blueprints of the building and the world, there were dozens of controls, six chairs, and high ceilings. In the middle was a big round thing that came out of the ground that was on a lower floor than the chairs that could be gotten to by using to steep steps.

"You like what you see?" one of the chairs turned around and sat in it, with one leg over the other and her hands in her lap, was Megan."If only the one in Japan was as cool as this one. Oh, I see you two have found the T.C.F.S and Laura."

"Megan, I thought Amu would've beat your ass," Rima said smugly. Megan gripped the arm rests of the chair she sat in tightly and glared fiercely.

"Well she almost did, but if that idiot had been there longer than she would've seen that I still had enough strength in me to escape," Megan stood up and started making her way down the steps.

"Well Amu was just going easy on you probably," Rima shot back. Megan cackled and then smirked.

"Oh sure, if she was stronger, faster, and better, but of course she isn't. She's more like the total opposite," Megan said._'That's the last straw,' _Rima thought.

"Juggling Party!" Rima's pins were sent flying toward Megan with great speed. Megan just stood in her place, hand on hip and smirk plastered on her face.

CLANG

The pins didn't even come close to Megan. Instead a ninja, who stood in front of Megan, blocked the attack with their sword. The shady ninja, in a flash, changed in to her true form.

"Ali," Daisuke growled.

"Aw, Daisuke ain't happy to see me?" Ali said with a fake pout on her face.

"Took you long enough. I thought that pin was about to hit!" Megan said.

"At least I came," Ali muttered.

"Go Go Little Duckies!" Yaya suddenly said and her ducks started to dart toward the two. Suddenly all of the ducks fell down and in their place were X-Characters. Next to Ali and Megan was Mia.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I needed to get enough," Mia said crossing her arms and a smirk on her face.

The T.C.F.S and Laura stepped back. Rima and Yaya however, stood their ground.

"Yaya, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rima muttered smirking. Yaya nodded.

"Juggling," Rima started, her tightrope coming out

"Duckies!" Yaya said a few ducks coming out.

"Dash!" They both said. The pins swirled around each duck and accelerated at lighting speed at the X-Characters. A lot of crashes were heard until a big cloud of dust lifted in the air. Everyone in the room coughed until the dust cleared away. The X-Characters and ducks lay on the ground none left.

"What the hell!" The T.C.F.S and Laura looked up to see Mia, Megan, and Ali tied in a tightrope.

"Yay! Nice job Rima-chan!" Yaya cheered. Rima smiled and gave Yaya a slight nod. Suddenly a slash was heard and the three were free.

"How!" Rima asked and was answered when she saw Lori with three small blades in her hand.

"Stupid bitch," Rima muttered. Suddenly Lori was in front of Rima. Rima stepped back, but wasn't fast enough to see Lori hit her and make her crash into the screen on one of the walls. Lori had hit her with so much force it sent her through the wall.

"Rima!" they screamed hoping that she would be okay. When no one came out of the hole all of the hope of Rima being okay drained out of them.

"Ha! Looks like she isn't as tough as she seems!" Lori shouted and started laughing. A crack could be heard and echo through the big room. They turned toward the hole Rima fell through to see Amu, as Amulet Diamond, carrying Rima, who looked completely fine.

"You know Lori, you need to work on your hit," Amu said winking at Lori, who's mouth was open in shock.

"Yay! Go Amu-chan and Rima-chan!" Yaya cheered, but then stopped, noticing something."Wait, where's Utau-chan and Nadeshiko-chan?"

"Well Utau was right-Utau!" Amu turned to see a fist meet her face. She dropped Rima who, thankfully, landed safely, her however flew into the wall. Amu fell down and landed in front of the T.C.F.S and Laura who were still trying to comprehend everything that was happening around them.

"U-Utau?" Amu asked confused as she got up with help from her friends.

"No stupid!" the girl that looked like Utau said. The girl pulled off her facade to show her true self as Casey.

"Where's the real Utau?" Laura demanded regaining her voice. Mia pressed a button behind her and the big oval thing in the middle started to make a loud noise. It started to rise from the floor to reveal to be a glass cylinder. Inside it was a green jelly like substance filled to the top with Utau floating inside, unconscious.

"Utau!" the T.C.F.S, Laura, Amu, Yaya, and Rima watched in horror at their friend just floating in the strange substance. Jiro clenched his fists.

"What did you do!" he demanded pointing an accusing finger at the five girls standing across the room with smirks on their faces.

"Oh where should I begin with Utau," Casey started."She's tough I will admit, but as soon as she turned her back I jumped her, pretended to be her, and left her in that." She pointed at the container.

"Starlight Navigation!" Amu made stars and sparkles around the container which was carried upward. The container started to shake until it finally shattered. Shards of dangerous glass spread and everyone protected themselves the best they could. The strange substance flowed out with Utau in it. Amu immediately, not caring if she got cut or get goop on her, flew toward Utau catching her.

Amu gently placed Utau on the floor at Laura's feet. Utau's breathing was shallow and she had pieces of green goop sticking to her body. Laura dropped down to her knees and examined her friend's condition.

"Damn it! I just got that!" Mia yelled and crossed her arms.

"Utau! Utau! Wake up!" Amu yelled shaking her body. Her eyes started to flutter open and a groan escaped from her lips. She tried to sit up, but Laura gently pushed her back down.

"W-Where is that bitch?" she asked a little tipsy.

"Shh, calm down Utau," Laura said gently.

"Don't worry," Utau started and jumped up quickly, surprising everyone."I'm ready to kick some ass."

"No, you're probably still recovering!" Yaya retorted and tried to get Utau to sit down. Utau just smiled at her.

"I am Tsukiyomi Utau, I can handle anything," she said and patted Yaya on the head."Iru! Eru!" Iru and Eru floated in the room through the hole.

"Utau!" they yelled floating over to her.

"If you're done than can we get back to the important thing?" Megan said annoyed and went into her ninja form with the other four.

"No time for reunion, Iru," Utau said in a haste.

Character Nari

Lunatic Charm

"Nightmare Lorelei!" butterflies swarmed the evil girls.

BOOM

The five girls stood their ground, but there was a big hole behind them.

"Nice try Utau," Mia said and stuck her tongue out at her. Utau was about to attack when Amu put a hand up, stopping her.

"What?" Utau asked confused and turned to her friends. They were all staring at the hole.

"Look in the hole," Yaya muttered. Utau followed their gaze and saw five figures.

"You know you girls should watch your backs," Utau said smirking. The five were confused until a force pushed them to the middle of the room where the container used to be. The girls on the ground looked up in shock to see the five Guardian boys in their character nari.

"Sorry, we got a little side tracked," Ikuto said with his claws out.

"What are you guys doing here!" Yaya yelled in shock as was everyone else.

"You girls didn't think we'd let you go off to France by yourselves did you?" Kukai asked smirking playfully.

"We'll fight with you through thick and thin," Tadase said with his scepter as a sword.

"And you should've told us. We would've understood and wouldn't have to take the fastest flight to France," Nagihiko said spinning a blue energy ball in his right hand like it was a basketball.

"Aww, how touching," Megan said starting to squeal like a little girl, but then abruptly stopped and pulled out a long sword."I hate touching." she aimed for the Guardian boys, but last second turned and threw them in the direction of the Guardian girls, the T.C.F.S and Laura.

"Juggling Party!" Rima's pins completely missed the darts and missed them except for Laura. One of them had successfully hit her in the arm. She let out a loud ear piercing scream and she collapsed on the ground, having trouble breathing.

"Laura!" the T.C.F.S and the girls kept shouting trying to keep her awake. She had a small sad smile on her face.

"Guys, you and I both know it's my time to go." she said hoarsely.

"It's gonna be okay just please hold on!" Takashi begged. She just shook her head slowly.

"Laura, you can't die, not now at least! You're my best friend, you've taught me everything I know to be a spy," Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, since I'm not going to make it, I need to tell you something. I've secretly liked you for more than a friend ever since I met you," Laura admitted.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked shocked. Laura slowly closed her eyes, but gladly she was still breathing, for now.

"I thought you always thought of me as a friend," she said. Before Daisuke could say anything to her, her breathing slowly ceased. The room was dead quiet as if they didn't want to bother the spirit that was leaving the room. By now Daisuke was in tears, shaking Laura's body as if to somehow wake her up, but he knew she would never come back.

"You," they turned to Amu. She was in her Amulet Spade character nari, head hung down, and her body was shaking uncontrollably."You killed her." her head lifted up to reveal tears streaming down her cheeks. Megan smirked.

"So what? She was always weak, even when she was one of us," Megan said. The Guardians looked at Megan in shock and confusion written on their faces. She suddenly chuckled."She never told you did she? She used to be just like us," she guested to the other four ninjas.

"However, she wanted to be a good little girl and join S.P.I.E.S. Stupid decision if you ask me," Lori said. Yaya clenched her jaw. Yaya isn't the type of person to get mad at all, always optimistic, but in this case, she's seriously pissed.

"Go Duckies!"

Meanwhile outside the building, Lulu walked home with a bag of groceries in her arms.

"I wonder where the girls are," she said out loud. She then noticed a black van driving down the road she just came from._'Something's not right,' _Lulu thought.

"Lulu, what's wrong?" Nana asked sensing her bearer had something on her mind.

"This place, has been abandoned for years, but look clear as day, a car," Lulu wrinkled her eyebrows together and pondered all the possibilities in her head when Nana brought her out of her thoughts.

"Lulu! I sense another egg!" Nana said. Lulu pushed her thoughts away and became more alert of her surroundings.

"Where?" Lulu asked.

"In...inside and I'm pretty sure it's Amu's eggs," Nana said slowly pointing toward the building.

"Why would Amu be in there? Actually, why would anyone be in there? Something's wrong," Lulu said.

Back inside the T.C.F.S and Guardians were each tied up on the ground with the five ninjas staring down at them with smug faces.

"And I thought you were the tough ones," Casey said. Utau growled.

"So, you have us, what now?" Nagihiko asked annoyed. Lori circled him and stopped behind him. She crouched down so that she was at his height.

"Well now we'll brainwash you cuties into being madly in love with us," she said and gave him a peck on his cheek much to Rima's displeasure.

"And what are we, chop liver!" Kazuki shouted going out of character. Megan just glanced at him.

"Oh, yeah. Hmm...there are a lot of ways to get rid of you annoying brats," Megan said walking around in circles.

"I think we should get rid of each of them in a different way," Mia said smirking while looking carefully at each of them.

"For once Mia, you have a good idea," Ali said.

"Hey! I'm smart!" Mia defended and glared at her.

"Ha! A peanut is smarter than you!" Ali shot back.

"Shut up," Casey said annoyed with her two friends acting like little kids.

"Thank you Casey. Now, Mia's right, it is a good idea to get rid of them in a different way. That way it'll lower suspicions," Lori said.

"Well, stop talking and let's get to it," Megan said walking towards Amu and Daisuke."Each of us can get rid of two of them each."

Before they left the room a loud rumble was heard. From the whole which the Guardian boys came through, came another figure.

"Lulu!" everyone looked to see Lulu as Dream Dream, but instead of the question mark on her forehead it was a sparkling star. She also had a star scepter with her.**(remember from my other story ;))**

"Looks like my instincts were right. Good thing I came, you look like you're in a pickle," Lulu said and giggled lightly.

"Who are you!" Casey asked glaring at her.

"Why I am Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto. I don't need to know who you all are because it looks like you're going to get rid of my friends. That is unacceptable here in France," Lulu said and pointed her scepter at them. A blinding light came out, aimed directly at them.

When the light faded everyone looked at the five girls. They still stood, but no longer in their ninja form. Everyone thought Lulu's attack hadn't work until the five girls fell down.

"A-Are they..." Kairi started to say, but Lulu shook her head.

"Their just unconscious," Lulu said undoing her character nari.

"Are you sure about that?" Amu asked. Lulu nodded and started to untie them. Once they were all untied Daisuke held Laura's body in his arms. Amu was about to comfort him, but Jiro stopped him.

"He needs to be alone right now," he said. Amu nodded. She took one last glance at them before walking over to Ikuto.

"Hey, where's Nadeshiko?" Tadase asked. Everyone looked around and called for her, but no answer. Everyone was starting to worry.

"I bet they have her captive somewhere," Rima said pointing at the unconscious girls.

"Come on let's search," Nagihiko said starting to leave, but Ikuto grabbed his shoulder preventing him from leaving.

"What are you doing? Nadeshiko can be seriously hurt or even worse!" Nagihiko said trying to block those two possibilities from his mind.

"This place is huge, we need to call the police, their trained for this," Ikuto said.

"Hello nine trained spies right here!" Haru said waving his hand around.

"But even we could barely find our way around here," Yaya said.

"I agree with Ikuto, calling the police would be the smart thing to do," Tadase said. Nagihiko calmed down a bit. He sat in a chair with his head in his hands. He took deep breaths and everyone stared at him in worry. He lifted his head.

"If anything happens to Nadeshiko..." a single tear fell down his cheek. Rima walked over to him slowly and gave him a hug while Kazuki started dialing 9-1-1.

* * *

**Next Chapter Will Be The Epilogue ;)**

**By the way, I will not be finishing How Evil Can Cause Love, sorry**


	19. Chapter 19

Laura's funeral was planned a few weeks later. Most of the operatives from S.P.I.E.S went. Daisuke didn't go. No one blamed him though. After the funeral, everyone either went home or stuck around for last condolences. Amu read the stone one last time.

_Laura Fitzgerald_

_She Will Always Be Remembered As: A True Friend, Great Colleague, And A Wonderful Person_

Under it was a picture of her smiling happy face. No one really knew who her parents were, or if she had any other family members. That didn't matter though. Her family was S.P.I.E.S. Ikuto put a hand on Amu's shoulder signaling that they had to go. She nodded, glanced one last time at the stone and left.

They walked down the large hill hand in hand. He didn't say anything, but squeezed her hand. She smiled a sad smile as she met her friends at the bottom. By now almost all the cars that were here were gone. They said their farewells and left.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. The person put a bouquet of roses with the rest on the stone. Another person stepped out of the shadows.

"Hurry up!" the person commanded. The person at the stone nodded, glanced one time at the stone, and left with the other person.

* * *

Months passed, soon it was spring and the gang decided to take a trip to go see the cherry blossom trees in the park. Lots of people were already there when they got there. They each split up into groups of two. Lulu even came down to Japan to see them for a while.

* * *

Tadase and Lulu walked along the path gazing at the beautiful flowers.

"So when are you going back?" Tadase asked trying to ease out of the awkwardness between them. Lulu shrugged.

"About two, three weeks tops. I'm not in a rush to go back, I like coming down here," she said smiling.

"For the cherry blossom trees?" Lulu shook her head.

"If I just came back to Japan for cherry blossom trees I could go to Washington D.C, America," she said and giggled, "I come back for my friends, I've never had such great friends as you guys." Tadase smiled and secretly intertwined their hands together. Lulu blushed and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Nagihiko and Rima were gazing at the flowers in another part of the park. Rima spun around, her dress twirling along with her. Meanwhile Nagihiko was leaning against a cherry blossom tree with a small sad smile plastered on his face. Rima noticed her boyfriend's expression.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked taking the empty spot next to him.

"She used to love cherry blossoms. Especially at this time of year," he said. She could see that he was trying to hold back tears as he gazed up at the petals. She knew who he was talking about.

After they had called the police and they searched every inch of that place, they couldn't find her. They tried asking Megan, but she claimed that she had no idea. She was going to be charged another five years for kidnap, but the day before her trial, she broke out along with the rest of her friends. The cops tried searching, S.P.I.E.S tried searching, but they were long gone.

"Nagi, I know we'll find her," Rima said putting a comforting hand on his arm. He turned his attention to her.

"I'm not sure Rima, it's been months and the police told us the case is about to go cold," he said bitterly. Rima kneeled in front of him so that she was in between his legs. He was confused by her actions, but didn't care when she slammed her lips into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slowly circled his around her waist.

A few minutes later they broke apart. He leaned his forehead against her's.

"What was that for?" he asked panting.

"That was me promising you that I won't stop until I find out what happened to Nadeshiko and if I can, bring her back home," she said. He smiled and gave her a bear hug. She smiled.

"Can you do that again?" he asked. She sat up and put a finger to her lips thinking.

"No," she said and ran off.

* * *

Utau and Kukai had walked off the path and got lost in the woods.

"I'm pretty sure it's this way," Utau said.

"No, I'm positive it's this way," Kukai said pointing in the opposite direction. Utau rolled her eyes. He didn't wait and walked in the direction he thought was right.

"You always lead us the wrong way," she said, but followed him anyway. Minutes passed, but to them it felt like hours.

"I told you we should've went the other way," she said, but then Kukai pulled down a branch of a low cherry blossom tree to reveal a small ramen shop. He smirked at her.

"I told you I knew where we were going," he said and ran to it. Utau followed mumbling an "I hate it when he's right"

They went inside and ordered themselves some ramen. Kukai dug in his pocket.

"Utau, do you have another 10 bucks?" Kukai asked shyly. She sighed and dug a couple of dollars out of her purse.

"I'm short a few," Utau said. Kukai looked nervous, but then an idea popped into his head. "Let's share one," she smiled and nodded. They got the extra spicy ramen and ate at the counter. As they ate they both grabbed the same noodle and started to eat it, not knowing the other was eating the other end. They finally did when their lips met. Instead of breaking apart, they started making out.

* * *

"Kairi! Yaya thinks she's found the prettiest cherry blossom tree in the whole park!" she squealed. Kairi sighed.

"Yaya, you've said that about every cherry blossom tree we've passed," he said.

"But Yaya means it this time! Look!" she said clinging onto his arm and dragging him. He lead her to an open spot of fresh green fields and in the middle stood a medium sized cherry blossom tree. When Kairi looked closer the petals were a bit pinker than the others and the way the sun hit it gave it a beautiful glow.

"Well that really is probably the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said. Yaya looked at him with confusion.

"Then what is the most beautiful thing Kairi-kun's ever seen?" he turned to her and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Ikuto!" Amu called in the forrest. "Where are you!" Ikuto had run off and left Amu all alone. "Damn it Ikuto!" she sighed and sat down on a near rock. She saw something crawl by her foot. When she looked down, Amu saw a big spider halfway on her shoe. She screamed and jumped up on the rock.

In a second she was in Ikuto's arms. He carried her bridal style.

"Ikuto!" Amu squeaked and then hit him on the chest. "Where were you!"

"Come with me, I have something to show you," he said. Before she could answer he was already running through the trees. She held onto his neck so she wouldn't fall off. Finally they came across a cherry blossom tree that was bigger than the rest surrounding it. Ikuto bent his knees as if he were getting ready to jump.

"I-Ikuto! W-What are you planning on doing?" she stuttered. He just smirked and jumped. High. He chuckled as Amu screamed in shock.

"Ikuto! What the hell are you doing! Do you want us to die!" she screamed as he jumped higher branch to branch. Finally Ikuto stopped and placed her on a branch. Amu held onto the trunk of the tree protectively.

"Ikuto! I'm gonna kill you!" Amu said. He just tilted her head toward him and gave her a sweet kiss. Ikuto broke off the kiss shortly.

"Just shut up so I can show you something," he said jokingly. Ikuto moved some of the branches apart to create a hole for them to look out of. Amu gasped. As far as she could see were the tops of pink cherry blossom trees that sparkled in the sunlight.

She let go of the trunk and held onto Ikuto's waist and he put a protective arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Hours passed until the gang finally met up again. They went their separate ways home.

* * *

That night a mysterious figure walked through the park. Their face was covered by big sun glasses and a beige hat and the person wore a large trench coat. A gentle breeze blew and some petals fell from the tree. The person held out a hand and some petals fell into their hand. The person slowly took off their glasses and put them in their pocket, revealing amber eyes. The person also took off their hat, which showed the person's hair tied up in a bun. The person took it off revealing long violet hair waving in the wind. The girl stared up at the crescent moon and then at the cherry blossom trees.

"I just love cherry blossoms," she said in a quiet voice.

* * *

**Yeah, this is the ending. YAY! I don't feel like writing a sequel, but if you guys want I'll write it for you. But here's your part. You'll have to give me ideas. message them to me, and yeah I'll try to work something out. And I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed.**

**I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, alerted, favorite, and just read this story. It meant a lot to me. Thank you all!**

**~HAHE~**


End file.
